Solo una oportunidad
by AnaEdith
Summary: Debía pensar en que quizá era una broma absurda del destino el darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo era una persona distinta a la que creía conocer, sobre todo porque nunca le había dicho que velaba por ella silenciosamente... necesitaba reconstruir su vida si acaso tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero se preguntaba si Albert estaría allí.
1. Chapter 1

"Creo que nadie puede resumir debidamente lo que he sentido estos últimos meses -pensaba ella entre tanto la brisa le movía sin misericordia sus cabellos, haciendo de ellos una nueva maraña que tardaría mucho en cepillar-, pero estoy segura que cuando pueda verlo voy a terminar de entender lo que siento. Algo deberá pasar... no puedo seguir tan confundida, tan llena de desaliento..."

Fijaba sus ojos desde lo alto de la colina, sabiendo que había sido el lugar donde le había revelado quien era él, para con esa revelación comenzar a traer a su memoria demasiados recuerdos... aunque en un inicio no había sido así.. habría querido abrazarle agradecida sintiendo como si un remanso de paz la hubiese inundado, él era su amigo, su confidente, muchas veces y de muchas maneras su protector, sabiéndose su amiga y durante mucho tiempo compañera en el Magnolia...

Después de esa comida donde todos charlaban tan animadamente, él se había despedido, pero su abrazo fue tan corto... Parecía que la vista de él al regresar había perdido mucho de su brillo y en un momento una vez más se había marchado. No pudo entonces contener la sensación de abandono y lo vio partir con un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón no sintió la misma pena por ver a Archie partir, mientras su amiga se decidía a quedarse a acompañarla aunque solo fue por pocos días, quizá porque sabía que la empresa que Albert iba a iniciar lo llevaría a vivir mayores responsabilidades que de algún modo los separarían nuevamente de un modo más definitivo.

La vida de Albert iba a ser tan distinta a partir de haber sido presentado como el patriarca de los Andley, pensaba ella, imaginando lo difícil para el alma libre que siempre él había sido, el tener tanta carga bajo sus hombros. Reflexionaba entonces, ¿cómo era que a pesar de que no había sido conocido como quien realmente él era, la familia entera le consultaba por cartas y telegramas sus mayores decisiones...? ¿o no fue así que un grupo de chiquillos motivados por saber la injusticia que estaba cometiendo la familia de Eliza al enviarla a México, habían recurrido a él?

De algún modo se daba cuenta de que no conocía demasiado de su amigo, quizá solo un poco más de lo que él mismo sabía en el tiempo que había perdido la memoria, cuando ella con dedicación se dio a la tarea de ser todo el apoyo que él necesitaba.. y recordaba el Magnolia nuevamente, fue tan lindo vivir ahí todo ese tiempo... cuántas cosas les había tocado vivir juntos!

Cerró los ojos unos momentos aspirando el aroma del lugar que tanto significaba en su vida y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento debía regresar al hogar. Su mente se fijo en el lugar que conocía tan perfectamente. Los niños crecían tan rápido, el hogar necesitaba ser ampliado un poco más, requería algunas reparaciones; podría quedarse si quisiera y seguro que la srita Pony y la hna. María verían con agrado que así lo hiciera, pero sabía que debía volver a Chicago, le hacía falta continuar con sus estudios porque una enfermera al igual que los médicos necesita el continuar capacitándose. Ya vería el modo de que fuese aceptada nuevamente en algún hospital a pesar de las artimañas de los Leegan. Tanto que hacer, tanto que aprender.

Estaba confrontando su necesidad de irse, continuar su vida, pero también de volver a dejar a quienes eran sus madres, de dejar el lugar de múltiples recuerdos, pero pensaba también que yéndose a Chicago sería mas probable mirarlo a él, aclarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que muchas veces se veía incapaz de admitir, si tan sólo supiera que él estaría allí.

Extrañaba a Albert.. cualquier mínimo detalle le hacía acordarse de él, en muchas ocasiones se descubrió a sí misma sumida en una profunda melancolía y eso le resultaba extraño. No alcanzaba a entender si era por estar en ese lugar, si acaso yéndose nuevamente se disiparía todo lo que estaba sintiendo o de algún modo con verle se daría cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa mente confundida y de algún modo también en su corazón. No podía ser que lo extrañase tanto, mucho más de lo que nunca había extrañado nada y tampoco a nadie y eso generaba un dolor agudo en su corazón.

Regresó al hogar, continuando con la idea fija de comunicarse de algún modo con Archie, de pedirle que encontrara la manera de localizarle, aunque sabía que eso representaba que él tendría que pedir informes a la tía abuela. Con cuánta dureza había visto mirarla aquella última ocasión ante la artimaña de la familia de Neil, al pretender casarla con ese bribón orgulloso y malintencionado. Para entonces seguro ya habría estado por casarse con él si Albert no hubiese intervenido.

La srita. Pony dándose cuenta de que Candy entraba suspiró aliviada.

- Últimamente subes mucho a la colina.. -le dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿Todo bien?

Candy sonrió con su dulzura característica pero no podía ocultar del todo la melancolía que había estado sintiendo.

- Creo que extrañaré demasiado este lugar en el momento que tenga que regresar a Chicago..

- ¿Regresarás? -preguntó tierna con un dejo de velada decepción - Creía que a partir de que te habías ofrecido a ayudar al Dr. Rogers, tus intenciones eran quedarte por más tiempo. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a tener a una ayudante tan capacitada, ya ves que la enfermera Melly es muy mayor. Requerirá que solicite otra en cuanto le digas que piensas irte.

- Precisamente pienso en eso srita. Pony, pero cuando observo que complicaciones surgen en consulta me doy cuenta de que necesito capacitarme mucho más. Si fuera posible tendría el atrevimiento de matricularme en Medicina, pero no sé si pudiera ser admitida allí, principalmente porque la Universidad de Cornel está en Nueva York.

- Donde se encuentra Terry.. -suspiró la srita. Pony

- No pensaba precisamente en eso... -contestó por un momento contrariada. Había olvidado que él vivía allí al contemplar a esa universidad como una opción.- ...pero de hecho, ni siquiera puedo decir que lo haré, solo pensaba ir a Chicago, buscar a mis maestros y tratar de incluirme en algún curso.. con suerte habrá una clínica que pudiera recibirme.

- Dijiste que lo habías intentado...

- Pero ya han pasado varios meses, seguro que habrá alguna manera de solucionar este problema.

- Candy, tantas cosas que han pasado, por tu noble corazón que no soporta ver la aflicción del ser humano... - y suspiró - Necesitas cepillar ese cabello..

- Debería darme una ducha... si no, no podría pasar por entre los cabellos el cepillo - y soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo regresar el brillo a sus enormes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. La srita. Pony también sonrió.

- Entonces necesitas darte prisa, ya falta muy poco para servir la cena.

- Así lo haré...

La srita. Pony la observaba, pero a pesar de la risa que tenía muchos días sin escucharle, se preguntaba el por qué parecía haber cambiado tanto. No le era oculto que la mayoría de las veces se iba a la colina para recibir el amanecer o pasaba casi toda la tarde ahí. También solía recostarse muy temprano y sus pláticas diarias se habían visto carentes de un buen ánimo genuino. Quizá extrañaba demasiado al joven Grandchester.


	2. Chapter 2

No fue fácil despedirse de todos en el Hogar, tampoco para ella, pero comenzaba a pensar que quizá ahora que Albert había descubierto ante todos quien era realmente, muchos creerían que lo mas natural era que ella le pidiera ayuda.

Candy giro a un lado y al otro la cabeza en una franca negativa de solo pensarlo. No podría siquiera sugerirlo. Solo que estaba dirigiéndose de nuevo a Chicago con una cantidad irrisoria de dinero, sin una certeza de poder conseguir empleo, rechazada por las instituciones de salud que pudieran emplearla, pero con esperanza de que habría modo de aclarar las cosas, pues había cometido un error... Un error en nombre de la humanidad que no dejaba de creer que también era necesario... pero más que nada con esperanza de verlo a él.

Se encontraban en un tiempo tan difícil, muchas enfermeras tendrían que asistir en una guerra que se sabía espantosa, en ella misma Albert se había visto herido y Stear muerto, así que con sus antecedentes creía que no sería convocada a ella. Sin embargo, contaba con sus maestros y con los médicos que llegaron a conocerla y distinguirla como una joven muy capaz. Tendría que ver si le darían otra oportunidad, y en el peor de los escenarios buscar empleo en algún lugar provisionalmente aunque quizá no como enfermera precisamente, tal vez dama de compañía o tal como Albert había sido, mesera en algún lugar.

Cuando el tren llegó de nuevo a la estación, su tan conocido Chicago parecía ser exactamente el mismo, ajeno estaba a la ausencia de ella y a lo mucho que su situación había cambiado. Su misión a partir de entonces era localizar a Archie entre la gente. Le había dicho que llegaría ese día y él le había respondido que estaría allí para llevarla a la propiedad que tenía la familia en esa ciudad, pero ella no se sentía segura de que esa fuese una buena idea. Habría querido regresar al Magnolia pero en su situación y sin trabajo, sería muy complicado.

Archie no había definido si pudo contactar a Albert, diciéndole con vaguedad que se encontraba en Inglaterra en esas fechas, que quizá George pudiera serle de ayuda, pero Candy sabía que no era un asunto que pudiera hablar con él. Requería mirar a Albert, tenerlo frente a sí y confrontar las cosas.

Lejos estaba en ese momento de preguntarle por qué nunca fue sincero sobre su posición en la familia y principalmente con ella. Era su tutor y lo había sido por varios años ya, pero siempre fue su amigo, y desde mucho antes también su príncipe... y lo había callado todo.

Conforme pasaban los minutos y la gente desocupaba la estación, pudo ver el coche de los Andley acercarse a la acera y detenerse. Era raro que Archie llegara tarde, pero él también había tenido que reacomodar muchas áreas de su vida. Quería retomar sus estudios, quería participar en las empresas de la familia, de algún modo (pensaba Candy), ahogar el pesar de saber que había perdido a su mejor amigo, su hermano Stear.

La puerta del coche se abrió mientras Candy tomaba las maletas en sus manos, agachando levemente la cabeza. Pudo reconocer la figura delgada de Archie salir de él y su mirada recorrer de un lado a otro hasta encontrarla, produciendo una sonrisa de modo casi instantáneo.

- Candy! -le gritó, y corrió hacia ella mientras Candy también corría hacia él, habiendo recuperado la sonrisa.

Todavía traía las maletas en las manos cuando se quedaron frente a frente. Archie se veía emocionado, su sonrisa la obligó a soltar las maletas para darle un abrazo con efusividad.

- Candy, que bueno verte! -y la soltaba para decirle eso. Sus ojos la estudiaron unos segundos con evidente sensación de bienestar.

- Archie... -sonreía ella - ... es bueno verte también a ti. Gracias por venir a recibirme.

- No me hubiera perdonado no llegar, pero lamento no haberlo hecho antes de que tú. Son todas tus maletas? -ella asintió-, todavía no entiendo como marchas por la vida con tan poco equipaje. Vamos al coche, vienes muy cansada por el viaje?- ella negó.

- Sólo con un poco de apetito -respondió sonriendo haciendo un giño que era tan particularmente suyo, al fin y al cabo era algo que él ya conocía bien sobre ella. Archie soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo de que su amiga siempre fue un poco glotona.

- Vamos a comer entonces y de ahí llegaremos a la casa... Tengo mucho que contarte.

Ella lo miraba y se decidió a seguirle. Había tomado sus maletas y las había puesto dentro del coche; apenas lo había hecho y se giró hacia ella para brindarle su mano y ayudarla a subir, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Querido amigo Archie, siempre dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda, y lo había dejado olvidado por mucho tiempo...

Habiendo subido al coche, se dirigieron sin prisa a un pequeño bistro recién abierto. Archie hablaba que el dueño era un francés que junto con su familia habían salido de Europa apenas dos semanas antes de haberse declarado la guerra y no ambientado lo suficiente al idioma, todavía requería que su mujer le interpretara algunas veces. Su comida era sencilla pero muy reconfortante.

Tenían como su sello personal el realizar una deliciosa sopa de cebolla y entre otras cosas el hornear pan, especialmente el de cebolla y entre los favoritos el de ajo. El aroma delicioso de la comida le hizo gruñir el estómago un par de veces y Candy por la sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos y después se ocultó la cara entre las manos ante la mirada divertida de Archie.

- Come de una vez -la instó casi de inmediato-, seguramente que aplacará muchas cosas más que el apetito. Te hará sentir que estás mejor.

Tal comentario obligó a Candy a quitar sus manos de la cara y también con ello a desaparecer el muy leve rubor que había querido formarse en su rostro. Lo miró por un segundo con la expresión inconfundible de no haberle entendido. Qué quería decir con eso?

- Anda, come. -instó otra vez y Candy se vio obligada a hacerlo a pesar de que de pronto sintió que había perdido el apetito. Tal situación no pasó inadvertida para él, que viendo su poca disposición a seguir comiendo, ordenó que retirasen su plato y con amabilidad pidió que les trajesen solo té.

Estaban frente cada uno a su respectiva taza de té cuando la mirada escrutadora de Candy lo venció.

- Annie me dijo que mientras estuvo contigo en el Hogar, tú habías estado demasiado seria y melancólica -reveló al fin-. Que ya no parecías la misma, y la srita. Pony me lo confirmó antes de que partieras enviándome un telegrama. Están preocupadas por ti.

Y luego se inclinó levemente hacia adelante con su mirada preocupada dirigida por completo a esos hermosos ojos verdes que ella tenía. - Quiero saber qué tiene que ver ello con el hecho de que quieras ver a Albert...

-Archie...-musitó ella, sabiéndose que era precisamente eso lo que la tenía tan afectada. - No sé qué contestarte... - y bajó su mirada unos momentos.

- Quiere decir que no sabes el por qué tu cambio en la forma de ser? Qué es lo que pasa? Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Creo.. -comenzó a decir después de unos segundos, volviendo a confrontarse a su mirada - ..que ha sido demasiado lo que he afrontado estos últimos años, y ha desencadenado todo en el hecho de que Albert ha estado al tanto de todas estas cosas; yo le he brindado la mayor de mis confianzas, pero tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, y se ha ido, no veo la forma de salir de mis dudas si él no se encuentra aquí.

"Por qué callar que era él quien me protegía? Por qué ir al Hogar vestido como el príncipe para irse así? Yo creí que podría hacerle muchas preguntas, pero se fue y no solo del Hogar, se marchó a Inglaterra!" pensaba ella.

- Y eso te tiene tan contrariada? -preguntó sin entender. - Candy -y le tomó con suavidad una de sus manos apoyada sobre la mesa -, Albert siempre ha sido así. No pertenece a ningún lugar ni tampoco suele dar explicaciones.

- Pero es mi amigo, Archie! -le contestó con un notorio tono lastimoso.

La mirada de Archie cambió haciendo parecerle algo sombría en tanto le soltaba también la mano.

- Creo que hemos demostrado que también nosotros hemos sido tus amigos, no entiendo tu predilección por él.

Candy hubiera querido explicarle que a Albert la unían demasiadas cosas, pero si lo hacía también tendría que reconocerlas en ella misma y no estaba preparada para ello.

- Siempre creí que Albert era una pequeña hoja que volaba a favor del viento y que no existía nadie que lo protegiera aún de sí mismo. Siempre tan solo, tal como yo. -fue lo único que se atrevió a decir sobre él, lo demás hubiera sido muy difícil.- Pero mi cariño por ti, por Annie y Patty y desde luego por Stear aunque ya no se encuentre con nosotros sigue ahí... - y pensó en Anthony pero no lo dijo.

Archie se quedó mirándola en silencio. Sabía por Annie que ella fue una niña risueña y despreocupada, que sabía enfrentarse a todo con una gran entereza y noble corazón. Eso mismo había aprendido él sobre ella al paso de los años, mientras calladamente le había amado de un modo que de pronto se había tornado doloroso. Y el tiempo había pasado, se había prometido darse una oportunidad con Annie, logrando con esa ternura que siempre le inspiró su mirada, el conseguir sentir que la quería, pero tenía unos meses sabiendo que muchas cosas ya habían cambiado.

Y ahí estaba ella: Candy, su siempre imposible de olvidar Candy, diciéndole que sus afectos por Albert eran superiores a los de cualquier otro, por causa de haber sido tan iguales ellos dos. De manera provocada ahogó la punzada que sintió en su corazón, pero se quedó callado de igual forma.

- Yo quiero que me digas que has sabido tú de él. -le dijo ella, con una voz serena y mirada apenas si un poco ansiosa.

- Desde que nos fuimos del Hogar me dijo que regresaría a Inglaterra -dijo después de unos segundos-. Yo me quedé en Lakewood hasta que Annie se despidió de ti y juntos regresamos cada quien a su casa. Ella quería ir a visitar también a Patty, pero en fin.. No pudo. Cuando me preguntaste por Albert caí en cuenta de que mientras nos retirabamos del Hogar de Pony, Albert se había mantenido muy callado.

Quise bromear de algunas cosas que habían pasado durante la comida pero lo noté tan sombrío que lo único que pude pensar era que estaba preocupado por el paso que tendría que dar: La tía abuela le cedió su lugar en todos los negocios aunque a veces se presentará en las juntas, y ya ves que él no está acostumbrado a ceder su libertad.

- Te dijo algo sobre mi?-Archie guardó silencio un par de segundos que a Candy le parecieron eternos.

- No de manera directa -por fin dijo-. Me pidió que estuviera al tanto tuyo, que te dijera que seguirías contando con su apoyo. Que si lo necesitabas y estabas de acuerdo quería que recibieras una mensualidad. Yo no te lo había comentado, perdoname -interiormente se lo había reprochado muchas veces, pero conociendo a Candy, podría intuir que eso sería casi una ofensa para ella.

- No podría recibir dinero suyo. -dijo con voz queda. - Y, sólo eso? No te explicó nada de por qué quedarse callado respecto a su identidad?

- Yo no pude preguntarle. De pronto me pareció que estaba más molesto que sombrío y me preguntó cuales eran mis planes desde entonces.

- Y qué le dijiste?

- Que me sigue interesando abrir mi propio restaurante, pero que pienso aumentar mis conocimientos en gastronomía. Aunque también me ha interesado ver el área administrativa y quizá por ello sea bueno que ingrese a la Universidad.

La mirada de Candy le hizo entender que quería saber cual había sido la reacción de Albert, así que prosiguió. - Me dijo que Cornell era una buena opción pero que también podía acudir a otra buena universidad que se encuentra en Baltimore.

- pero estamos fuera de las fechas de solicitud a la universidad... -dijo, no ignorando que Cornell era una opción que ella había pensado para sí misma, solo que no dijo nada.

- Pero podía solicitar para el año próximo y le dije que lo iba a pensar.

- Y qué mas dijo?

- Creo que a partir de ahí ya no le interesó saber nada. Dejó de hablar y ya no me atreví a decirle más. Nos fuimos, yo a Lakewood y a él lo esperaba George porque necesitaba llegar a la mansión que se encuentra aquí por algunas cosas antes de irse.

- George fue con él?

- Si, pero hace mes y medio regresó para buscarle unos papeles y ha vuelto sin falta cada quince días a Chicago. Creo que pasa más días a bordo de un barco que en tierra firme.

- Entonces, está aquí ahora?

- Así es. Se encontraba en la mansión esta mañana.

La mirada de Candy le hizo saber de inmediato de la urgencia que tenía por verle ahora. Por eso Archie le había dicho que si no quería tratar de sus asuntos con George, porque era más seguro que le viera a él que a Albert.

Como un resorte se levantaron y Archie se apresuró a pagar. Poco importaron las dos tazas de té humeante que quedaron en la mesa sin tocar.

Conforme el auto se acercaba a la mansión, Candy comenzó a sentirse tan pequeña y el corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Frente a ella se veía imponente la reja que bordeaba la propiedad y a la que nunca se atrevió antes con tal urgencia entrar.

- Annie también se encuentra en la ciudad?

- Sus padres decidieron que era tiempo de que conociera algo de mundo, se ha ido de viaje hace unas semanas con ellos -dijo después de unos larguísimos segundos.

- Annie de viaje? -se sorprendió- No lo sabía.-Quién en el mundo hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de viajar en tiempos de guerra?

- Quiso ir a ver a Patty pero sus padres consideraron que no era lo mas prudente. Por lo que veo no te ha escrito de como han ido las cosas entre nosotros -dijo con un dejo de molestia.

- A qué te refieres? Ustedes se quieren mucho!

- Annie... tiene un pretendiente escocés que cuenta con títulos de nobleza. - dijo muy a pesar suyo después de torcer la boca en un gesto hosco - Su madre considera que es mejor partido que yo y ella no ha tenido el valor de contradecirle. Marcharon juntos como en carabana aceptando sus proposiciones y seguramente ahora están con rumbo quizá a China, ya estuvieron en la India.

- Archie... -musitó Candy con el rostro de completa sorpresa. Archie volteó a verla tratando se arquear sus labios en una leve sonrisa, pero su voz sonó agria.

- Que par de amores nos hemos topado en nuestras vidas, no lo crees? -y dirigió su vista hacia el camino, situándose en la entrada de la mansión, habían llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME ALGUNO AL FINAL A VER QUE TAL LES PARECE MI FIC. UN BESO!**

**Capítulo 3: UNA MUJER DIFERENTE.**

El comentario de Archie al nombrar a esos "dos amores" que les habían tocado la dejó sintiéndose extraña, porque de algún modo es como si quisiera incluirla en ese comentario a su fracaso personal, pero prefirió pensar en lo último dicho sobre Annie.

Candy sabía que su amiga era una persona de buen corazón, pero entendía su deseo de hacer feliz a los que eran sus padres. La habían adoptado desde los 10 años, le dieron la mejor educación, soportaron el hecho de que no quisiera renunciar a la amistad de ella a pesar que en un inicio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero eran amorosos, protectores y poniéndose en su lugar creyó que ella no quería decepcionarlos; a pesar de ello al ver a Archie también afectado por esa situación se sintió apesadumbrada.

Archie nunca dijo estar enamorado de ella, pero fue testigo de muchas demostraciones de cariño. Ambos eran jóvenes, quizá esa lejanía sirviera para darse cuenta de que si eran el uno para el otro y a su regreso pudieran hablar de llegar a un compromiso. No podía creer que Annie estuviera menos enamorada de él que antes... Eso era imposible.

- Creo que debes darle tiempo... Porque yo sé que ella siempre te ha amado con todo su corazón.

- Creo que es mejor ya no tocar ese tema -y Archie guardó silencio al respecto que su padre al volver a sus negocios los había encontrado en una de las fiestas de sociedad y le había sorprendido que le fuese presentado no como pretendiente sino como prometido -. Mi madre se ha quedado en Chicago, te lo he dicho? -ella negó- Desde lo de Stear no quiere separarse de mí, ha dejado que mi padre regrese a sus negocios de manera temporal.

- Es comprensible... Aunque imagino que extrañará mucho a tu padre.

- Él tiene que vender muchas de las propiedades y también tiene pensado dejar un administrador para sus negocios si es que no vende su parte. Han sido demasiados años como para empezar todo de nuevo en América. Pero conoce mucha gente y le han ofrecido formar parte de una compañía que mercadea con diamantes que están extrayendo de África. Sus amigos de Inglaterra se lo habían comentado.

- Y sería para vivir aquí? En Chicago?

- Quieren estar cerca de mí y saben bien que yo no pienso irme de Chicago hasta que ingrese a la Universidad. Aunque ellos pensaban que Oxford sería una mejor opción, por motivos de la guerra eso ha quedado descartado, y yo ya me harté de que decidan por mi vida! Primero ellos llevándonos de un lugar a otro con sus viajes, después cediendo su autoridad a la tía abuela; aunque Albert no ha pretendido imponerme nada, sé que ellos quieren que influya también en mis decisiones.

- Nunca lo ha hecho, porque habría de hacerlo ahora?

- pero sabe que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo... A la edad que tengo yo él ya había avanzado en la carrera de leyes.

- Pero tienes solamente 18 años!

- Y Neil ya estaba con sus 18 años con planes de casarse contigo y queriendo incursar en los negocios de su padre! Ya he vivido una vida demasiado cómoda, Candy. Stear me dio pruebas de eso cuando se fue a la guerra. Al inicio no llegué a comprenderle porque estaba confundido, pero ahora me ha quedado mas que claro. Para el mundo soy un muchacho mimado que usa ropa cara y que se escuda en el apellido y fortuna de la familia para vivir cómodamente. Ya no puedo seguir así.

Candy al escucharlo se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a modo de apoyo.

Juntos habían descendido del coche y caminaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada. Era extraño caminar por ahí. Había visto la casa muchas veces; recordaba la primera vez que Archie y Stear la habían llevado para que ella le agradeciera a su "abuelo William" el haberla adoptado y tenía la firme decision de pedir que le quitaran el apellido Andley...pero en cambio se había topado a la tía Elroy con problemas de presión alta, que se sentía avergonzada de que Candy se convirtiese en enfermera. Y al día siguiente fue cuando conoció a Michael... el joven estudiante de medicina del ejército francés al que no había visto desde entonces. Esa mansión no era su lugar y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

- Querrías quedarte con nosotros? Yo sé que tú preferirías el departamento donde vivías antes, pero creo que lo han vendido. - y volteó a verla- Desde que supe que pensabas regresar hice algunas averiguaciones. En cuanto lo dejaste y antes de que el anterior dueño pusiera un letrero de que lo ponía en renta nuevamente, le llegó una propuesta de compra del edificio. El hombre aceptó porque dicen que la cantidad que le habían ofrecido era considerable. Me lo han dicho personas que laboran cerca del edificio. -y se adentraron en la casa, entonces Archie sonrió acordandose de algo- Recuerdas la casa sobre los árboles donde durmieron Annie y tú? Ahora es el hogar de una familia de ardillas que no hemos podido sacar de ahí!

Candy frunció el ceño nuevamente y suspiró en evidente decepción. La casa del árbol era parte de un recuerdo muy apreciado de su adolescencia... Era una lástima estar ahí y no poder subir a verla.. Aunque amaba los animales, la naturaleza salvaje de las ardillas le hacía tener reservas. Y pensando en Magnolia, quería volver allá eventualmente aunque sabía que en ese momento podía ser un imposible... pero saber que el lugar ya lo habían comprado le hizo sentir que no existía un lugar donde pudiese refugiarse, excepto en la Mansión Andley...

- Aquí solo estamos mi madre y yo, en ocasiones George, tal como ya te he dicho. La tía abuela pasa muy poco tiempo aquí. Supongo que necesita la paz de Lakewood para llevar el luto de perder a otro más en la familia y como sabe que mi madre está conmigo ha convenido quedarse allá un buen tiempo.

Para entonces la gente del servicio se había dado cuenta de la llegada de ambos y Archie les presentaba con ellos como la prima Andley que ella seguía siendo, entonces los sirvientes le presentaron sus honores, haciendo leves inclinaciones de cabeza y poniéndose a su servicio. Preguntó entonces Archie por George y contestaron que había salido a la oficina de comercio esa mañana, así que les pidió que en cuanto regresara se lo informaran a la brevedad.

Ya viéndose solos en el salón de entrada, justo al lado de la escalera, Archie la miró inquisitivo.

- Bien, entonces qué me dices? Para pedir que te suban las maletas a una habitación. Mi madre desde hace un par de días ha pedido que arreglen una junto a la suya.

Candy dudó, pero sabía que dependía de la generosidad de su buen amigo. No tenía alternativa. Todavía tenía que arreglar lo de un empleo antes de acabarse su dinero. Magnolia era un sueño imposible de tomar en cuenta. Suspiró sintiendo aprehensión y después alivio, en una extraña combinación. A final de cuentas no estaba la tía abuela, así que por lo menos no iba a sentirse tan fuera de lugar, así que asintió, produciendo una sonrisa en Archie- Entonces acompañame, será bueno que estés con nosotros, ven, veras tu habitación y tendrás oportunidad de descansar en lo que llega George.

Archie y Candy se encaminaron al piso superior para que ella ocupase una de las habitaciones y prometiéndole que pronto le traerían sus maletas, la dejó sola para que se refrescara.

Las maletas las llevaron enseguida y apenas las había abierto, la mucama le había ofrecido prepararle el baño. La vió adentrarse en él mientras que Candy comenzó a sacar de las maletas la ropa que sencillamente estaba acostumbrada a usar, ocultando con recato la ropa interior y las medias. Entre sus cosas llevaba los recuerdos invaluables de su adolescencia y unas pantuflas que ya estaban algo roídas. Había pensado llegar con algunos libros pero dudó tanto que al final no lo había hecho. Quien habría pensado que una pariente de los Cornwell sería una muchacha tan modesta... No le avergonzaban sus vestidos, pero seguro que contrastaban exageradamente con la ropa de Archie y la que pensaba ella que usaría su madre diariamente.

" La elegancia es un don que se transmite" pensaba Candy, entonces al abrir el mueble que servía a modo de guardaropa se sorprendió de encontrar en él varios vestidos, un traje de montar y bañadores. - De quién puede ser esto? -se preguntaba en voz alta. Fue la mucama la que contestó.

- Srita. Andley, el joven y su madre fueron a varias tiendas esta semana. Dijeron que le habían escogido algo de ropa y que contaban con que fuese de su talla, el baño ya casi está listo, gusta de usar el agua muy caliente?

- No, gracias, un poco más que tibia estará bien.- y acariciaba levemente con la yema de los dedos las suaves telas- Esta ropa no era necesaria... -y observaba los vestidos de telas delicadas, con encajes y remates muy bonitos, aunque volteando la vista ante la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama puso cara de desilusión..- Bueno, quizá si lo haya sido... Pero no estoy acostumbrada a estos regalos.

- Que quiere que haga con su ropa? -señaló hacia la que había sacado de las maletas.

- Supongo que necesita que la planche...

- Enseguida señorita -se apuró a contestar y tomó la ropa de la cama ante el asombro de ella saliendo de la habitación casi enseguida. Pensaba en plancharla ella misma, no estaba acostumbrada a que la sirviera nadie.

Suponía que viviendo nuevamente en una mansión, la servidumbre estaría acostumbrada a rendir cierta pleitesía a sus patrones, pero ella no quería que la viesen de ese modo.

Con lentitud caminó hacia el baño y tocó el agua con que había llenado la tina. Su temperatura era perfecta, así que lentamente comenzó a despojarse de la ropa en tanto sus pensamientos volaban a otro tiempo. Recordó la tina del apartamento, la forma en que requería usar agua caliente de la estufa porque no contaba con sistema de agua caliente en esa área del edificio. Las veces que salió con los dedos morados del frío y de los que Albert se había reído en varias ocasiones. Pensar en él le trajo una fuerte contracción a su estómago casi vacío. Eso le estaba pasando tan de seguido que de pronto se quedó quieta y sin aliento, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin poderlas contener, tal contracción no producía dolor físico, sino algo mas emocional o sentimental que otra cosa... Le hacía extrañarlo..

- Albert... -le llamaba con voz suave- Albert... - y las lágrimas de pronto le surcaban las mejillas de manera incontrolable, haciendo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza. - Necesito verte, Albert...

Tenía que levantar su rostro y respirar profundamente para tomar algo de fuerza. Siempre había sentido demasiada tristeza, pero llorar por él era distinto. Se sorprendía cuando pensaba en él por derramar alguna lágrima solitaria, pero hacía dos semanas se descubría llorando a cada rato. Maldita sea, cómo controlar esas ganas de llorar, si sentía que nada ya tenía sentido?

Necesitaba que el agua tibia le sacara de ese lapso tan abrumador, así que entró a la tina y se dio un baño lentamente. Tanto así que tuvo que salir solo hasta que el agua se había puesto ya fría y titilaba por su causa.

Había una bata junto a la tina y unas pantuflas suaves a un lado de ellas. "Archie, piensas en todo" meditó Candy y sonrió. Pero no dejaba de ser una sonrisa triste. Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en la cabeza y la bata increíblemente suave cubriendo su desnudez; se cepilló el cabello y lo recogió en una coleta. Viéndose aún sin la ropa que la mucama había llevado para plancharla, se encaminó al mueble que contenía la ropa nueva y encontró un suave vestido de color amarillo claro. Era el mas sencillo y combinaba muy bien con sus zapatos, así que lo escogió para usarlo lo que quedaba del día.

Ni bien había acabado de vestirse y con el cabello húmedo todavía, la sorprendió el toquido insistente de la puerta. La voz tras ella era de Archie.

Ella le abrió y él al verla se quedó mudo por un momento. La imagen era de una joven muy femenina, de belleza muy particular... con la suavidad que dan las curvas que revelaban que entraba en la juventud, dejando la adolescencia y que, ahora, tenía leve rubor en las mejillas por causa de usar la ropa antes de siquiera dar las gracias. Le costaba reponerse, pero al final sonrió haciendo que sus bellos ojos brillasen levemente. - Estás linda Candy -le dijo Archie, con una sonrisa tierna-. Sabía que la ropa era de tu talla. Te ha gustado?

- Es hermosa, pero también es demasiado. Te avergüenza que lleve mis vestidos?

- Ha sido por insistencia de mi madre, ya que le he contado todo sobre ti. Para mí eres linda de cualquier modo, pero ella opina que como miembro de la familia es mucho mejor que te coloques a la altura de una Andley. Piensa hasta en hacerte una sencilla recepción.

- Para mí? - se extrañó, tratando de recordarla cuando se hicieron los funerales de Stear. Una mujer hermosa, de mucho porte pero embargada de una pena intolerable. Había pensado que ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta, pero al parecer no había sido así.

- Sería solo con viejos amigos de mis padres, algunos familiares que viven cerca y personas que quisieras tú invitar. A lo mucho quizá unas 20 personas, sin contar a tus amigos.

- No tengo muchos amigos que invitar... pero de igual manera, muchas gracias. Necesito agradecerle a tu madre también. Nunca vi vestidos tan hermosos.

- Vine para decirte -dijo con sorpresa de haberlo olvidado, después de un breve momento de ensoñación, de verdad se veía linda!-, George ha llegado y se encuentra en la biblioteca. Te espera ahora.

Caminaron a paso veloz, bajando las escaleras. De ahí cruzaron el salón. La puerta de la biblioteca era alta como todas las de la casa.

Tras de ella estaba la figura inconfundible del buen George, que de pie revisaba unos papeles. Al sentir que entraban levantó su cara para verles. Con alegría se encaminó a ella para saludarle.

- Srita. Candy...

- George...

- Que bien verla! Cómo ha estado?

- Candy, George, les dejo a solas. Necesito ir en busca de mi madre, que seguro está en el jardín -le interrumpió Archie.

- Está bien, Archie, muchas gracias. - y saliendo de la habitación, cerró su puerta tras de él y los dejó a solas. Entonces Candy se dirigió a George. - Querría decirte que muy bien, pero creo que sería una mentira. Cómo está Albert?

- El joven William se encuentra en Londres. Creo que usted sabe que ha tomado por fin las riendas de la familia en sus negocios -le contestó y no pudo ocultar un gesto confundido al recordar algo-. Consideraba que usted estaría en el Hogar de Pony de manera permanente.

- Yo... no pude hacerlo...

- Entonces será necesario que me diga usted sus planes porque es algo que el joven William querría saber.

- Por qué George? Se fue a Inglaterra de un modo tan intempestivo! Archie me dijo que ni siquiera regresó a Lakewood.

- Así estaba programado.

- Pero, por qué no me lo dijo? -y no pudo ocultar con su pregunta el sonido lastimoso de su voz.

George la miraba a los ojos sintiendo que no había sido autorizado para hablar de muchas cosas. La miraba con algo de culpabilidad, pero suspiró diciendo:

- Creo que es algo que el joven William debe contestarle por su cuenta.

- Pero cómo, cuando?! Ya son casi cuatro meses de que se fue y nunca recibí una carta suya ni tampoco un telegrama!

- Permítame que yo me comunique a su oficina, él podrá darme instrucciones al respecto.

- Cuanto tiempo tardará? - él guardó silencio.- Si no lo sabe va a hacer mas complicada esta agonía.

- Entonces sería mejor que me acompañara. Mañana parto a Londres nuevamente. Estoy viajando cada quince días debido a unos asuntos de él y de los negocios que competen a la familia. Hubiese querido que no marchara para allá después de que Inglaterra se inmiscuyó en la guerra. Son tiempos peligrosos para Londres, pero la situación ha sido infranqueable.

Candy quiso argumentar no creía que fuese posible acompañarlo debido a que apenas si había llegado a la casa que cortésmente Archie le había ofrecido como hospedaje, pero la realidad era que no contaba con dinero suficiente para ir, pero no se atrevió ni a decir una cosa ni la otra. Tampoco sabía si sería prudente llegar de sorpresa donde él estaba, tan lleno de compromisos como seguro le había impuesto el nuevo cargo. Su mirada se tornó lastimosa y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, sentía tanta impotencia! Y se mordió el labio inferior a causa de ello.

- Srita... Qué le pasa? Acaso se ha gastado toda su mensualidad? Veo que usa ropa nueva.. muy linda por cierto!

La sorpresa sustituyó su expresión al no entender... Gastarse su mensualidad? Acaso no le dijo Archie que eso había sido solo una sugerencia?

- Albert dispuso una fuerte suma, pero supongo que usted ha tenido tantas privaciones por mucho tiempo... -continuó George encongiéndose de hombros.

- Yo no he recibido ningún centavo! La ropa fue un obsequio de los Cornwell! - Trató de explicar, pero no fue gentil, sino que sonó mas bien como un chillido.

- Déjeme ver entonces... - y se colocó tras el escritorio comenzando a urgar entre filas de papeles, hasta que llegó a un sobre blanco el cual al verificar el estado del contenido y la ausencia de sellos en la parte exterior, le hizo sonrojar como tomate- Es verdad... Olvidé enviarle los documentos que usted tenía que firmar! - y con ellos en mano se acercó a ella otra vez - Disculpe usted, entonces si no ha tomado ninguna de las mensualidades, la suma ya ha de ser considerable.

- Albert sabe que yo nunca he pretendido usar el dinero de los Andley..!

- Fue una orden estricta desde un principio. El joven sabe que usted perdió el trabajo en la clínica y que por causa de la srita. Eliza le han cerrado las puertas en cada hospital de la ciudad, así que, creyendo que su única opción era regresar al Hogar de Pony y trabajar con el médico de la región, sus ingresos se verían mas que mermados. No estaba sujeto a discusión. Pero el error lo he cometido yo por causa de no hacerle llegar estos papeles. Hemos tenido demasiado por hacer en estos meses.

- No podría obligarme a que hiciera uso de ese dinero..! -se escandalizó- ...él lo sabe perfectamente!

- Entonces tendría con mucha pena que informarle que tampoco podría hacer uso de su apellido.

La cara de Candy no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y seguido el dolor que representaba una noticia como esa. Albert prefería quitarle su apellido a que seguro le siguiese poniendo en vergüenza debido a su pobreza... tal como pensaba la tía abuela!

Sintió de pronto un huracán de sensaciones anidarse en lo profundo de su pecho: ira, miedo, sorpresa, decepción... Pero mas que nada un insoportable dolor. Albert la rechazaba! La rechazaba!

- Srita! Qué le pasa?! Está mas blanca que una hoja! -y se apuró a ayudarla a sentarse en una silla.

- le ha dicho.. eso..? -tartamudeó y él asintió.- ...Le ha dicho por qué..?

- Srita, creo que tendría que averiguarlo por usted misma. El joven ha tenido que afrontar muchas decisiones últimamente... Se ha visto bajo demasiadas presiones... Duerme poco y ha bajado de peso, me parece que está a punto del colapso.. Por eso he viajado tanto, procurando ser de ayuda para él y que no se sobrecargue de trabajo.

Saber que Albert no se encontraba bien hizo doler el corazón de Candy. Estaba bajo un predicamento: No quería aceptar un solo dólar de los Andley, pero no hacerlo significaría el repudio de Albert. Por otro lado, necesitaba el dinero si quería ir a verlo y ya no soportaba tanta angustia ocasionada por su imperante necesidad de estar cerca de él, mucho más por encontrarse en uno de los países en conflicto. Cuanto terror sintió al saber que había decidido ir para allá!

Tal pensamiento le hizo sentir que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo. No solo necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba verlo! Y esa verdad le dio mas claridad a su corazón sobre lo que habría que hacer. Iba a aceptar ese dinero, aunque solo lo hiciera para pagar los gastos del viaje! Poco importó pensar en que apenas si había aceptado hospedarse en la mansión bajo el amparo de su buen amigo Archie y de su madre.

Con manos temblorosas pero con un corazón determinado, firmó las formas y se dejó caer en una silla nuevamente, en tanto George se despedía. Corría rogando que la gerencia del banco (el cual por cierto formaba parte de los negocios en la familia), le recibiera a esa hora para que Candy hiciera uso de su dinero, y marchar de ahí con prontitud, para comprar los pasajes del barco en la 1ra clase. No se dio cuenta cuando Archie lo detuvo poco antes de salir y cuando Candy salió de la biblioteca se topó a Archie y a su madre que estaba entrando a la casa con una carta entre las manos.

- Te irás también? - le preguntó Archie caminando hacia ella, notando su palidez y ella asintió queriendo disculparse, pero él no la dejó.- hemos recibido un telegrama desde Londres. Mi padre se encuentra enfermo y ha pedido que viajemos para allá. George comprará también nuestros boletos.

- Estaba en Londres?

- Te dije que le habían ofrecido un negocio relacionado con diamantes. Las casas joyeras más importantes están allá. Estaba haciendo un viaje relámpago, pero le sobrevino un problema en su corazón. No puede viajar él, así que lo haremos nosotros. Si George logra conseguir los boletos, para mañana mismo tendremos que salir.

- Candy, querida.. -interrumpió visiblemente contrariada la sra. Cornwell-, mi adorado Archie ha perdido muchos de sus buenos modales.. No me ha dicho que estabas presentable ya en casa -y con sinceridad le abrazaba como madre al abrazar a su hija, pero visiblemente afectada por la carta -. Mi esposo está en Londres, la verdad no entiendo sus ansias de viajar tanto.. Se ha sentido mal y quiere que acudamos a su encuentro. Pero nos sentimos agobiados porque planeamos muchas cosas para ahora que llegaras y no queremos dejarte sola.

- Candy le ha pedido a George que le compre un boleto para Londres. -le informó Archie con un tono tierno a su madre.- No sé si será posible, pero espero que la situación actual nos favorezca, son mayores los embarques de Europa a América que de regreso

- Viajas con nosotros?! -y le abrazó- que alegría querida... Hay que mirar que ropa será bueno que llevemos! Te han gustado los vestidos? Archie tiene un gusto soberbio, qué te digo? Lo heredó de mí.

- Señora Cornwell, Archie, les agradezco mucho que hubiesen comprado tantas cosas para mí. No debieron de haberse molestado, siento que se toman demasiadas molestias.

- ha sido de tu agrado? -preguntó enarcando las cejas y Candy asintió.

- es ropa muy hermosa!

- Entonces ni más que decir. La ropa es tuya y no acepto que la rechaces. Apenas es una muestra de agradecimiento por estimar tanto a mi hijo y ser nuestro apoyo ahora que Stear nos hace tanta falta... Pero ven, querida, hace falta que te enseñe unos detalles. -y guiñó el ojo a Archie, quien levantando ambas manos dio a entender que no se preocuparan por él.

La sra. Cornwell sonrió y tomó a Candy de la mano. La iba dirigiendo por las escaleras dándole los detalles de las compras, de telas, de güipiures, encajes y listones... y vimos cantidades de zapatos pero no teníamos idea de que numero es el que usas... Yo me enamoré de un par de bolsos pero sin saber si eran de tu agrado los he dejado en mi habitación.

Candy la miraba sin entender cómo hacía para ocultar la preocupación por su marido y ese silencio suyo fue suspicazmente deducido.

- Yo sabía que mi marido iba a enfermar. No sabe vivir sin mí, por ello dejé solos a mis muchachos, ya no era vida para ellos. Imagínate a Archie viviendo en medio de lugares tan distintos y no todo el tiempo tuvimos grandes comodidades, sobre todo cuando salíamos de excursión. Para Stear todo era crear cosas, ya ves que era un concienzudo inventor... Creímos que necesitaban estabilidad y seguir recibiendo una buena educación y tía Elroy era ideal en estos casos, sobre todo después de haber perdido a Pauna.

Mi querida y dulce Pauna... Habría querido proteger también a mi sobrino, pero nunca creí que moriría tan joven... Creo que fui muy egoísta, pero me casé cuando Albert tenía menos de 5 años, estaba Pauna siempre con él y cuando ella se enamoró y tuvo a Anthony, nosotros teníamos ya mucha de nuestra vida hecha.

A mi esposo siempre le apasionó el medio oriente así que vivimos en Arabia Saudita y de ahí la cultura y los negocios de las telas en la India nos sedujeron, al grado que vivimos toda la vida viajando de un lado a otro. Allí Archie aprendió el uso de las especias y creo que por ello le interesa la gastronomía...

Habría sido muy feliz de haber visto a Pauna ser feliz y a Anthony crecer... Insisto que es una pena que hubiese muerto también tan joven.

Candy estaba en silencio. Apenas hacía cuatro años de que Anthony había muerto, pero en la voz de la madre de Archie sonó muy lejano.

- Pero supongo que ya sabes todo eso...vamos linda, muéstrame tus maletas que hay que empacar temprano. Si George no consigue pasajes en 1ra clase, soy capaz de rentar un buque solo para nosotros.

La mirada de decepción que pusiere después de ver las maletas tan pequeñas y roídas la sustituyó por una mirada llena de ingenio.

- Querida, en esas maletas se echará a perder la ropa, pero para suerte nuestra, al regresar a casa me hice de decenas de baúles con mis mas grandes tesoros. Esos son los adecuados.

- Pero yo no sé cuanto tiempo pueda permanecer allí. Podría llevar la ropa que traía ya en mis maletas, solo tengo que pedirla a la muchacha del servicio.

- Deja que les llame de este modo -y se dirigió a una pieza de plata que tenía una cuerda en otro extremo y que se escondía detrás de la pared-. Es una de las novedades de Stear que dejó por toda la mansión. Cuando jalas esta cuerda, una campana en el cuarto de servicio suena. Las tienen en hilera en una pared, así que saben perfectamente de qué habitación les están llamando. Dicen que mencionó que los castillos en Europa así lo usaban desde hace siglos, pero nosotros no vivimos en castillos, así que nunca lo pensamos!

Al jalar la cuerda y esperar menos de 3 minutos, tocaron a la puerta y Candy les dejó entrar.

- Gillian, la ropa que plancharías de la srita?

La muchacha tenía los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

- Sra. Cornwell, srita. Andley... ha pasado una desgracia... Yo me llevé la ropa para plancharla pero en la cocina el fogón la ha ahumado toda. Mildred olvidó que había dejado algo que se le ha quemado y la ceniza cayó encima de la ropa. No tuve mas remedio que lavar todo otra vez, pero el hollín no sale!

- Gillian... -suspiró la gran dama con compasión-, y no me lo has dicho antes?

- Perdoneme por favor -rogaba-, voy a pedir una lejía mas fuerte, pero temo dañarlos...

- Tranquila Gillian, puedes retirarte. No llores muchacha! Deja que se remojen por un buen rato, ya veremos que hacemos nosotras.

Al salir la temblorosa muchacha, la madre de Archie suspiró resignada.

- Me apena la muchacha... Debería decirle yo que no se preocupe.

La sra. Cornwell solo sonrió- No te preocupes. Ya le he dicho yo que no pasa nada... Entonces, te desocupo algún baúl? Sé que estarás cansada de tu viaje, pero es mejor tener listo todo, ya dormiremos en el barco cuando lleguemos a zarpar. Tienes todo lo que ocupas? Hay un vestido hermoso que requiere un buen corsé, pero no sé si tengas alguno apropiado. Ya que lleguemos a Londres iremos de tiendas por lo menos una semana, te hacen falta zapatos para cada uno de ellos.

Con buen ánimo la madre de Archie se dirigió a su habitación rogándole a Candy le siguiera. Pudo ver algunas telas que iba sacando de uno de los baúles, piezas de marfil traídas desde África, también había unos hermosos adornos de la mas fina porcelana. Todo lo distribuyó en otros baúles que con dificultad pudo cerrar. Juntas lo llevaron a la recámara de Candy y entre ambas fueron acomodando la ropa cuidadosamente para que no se arrugara tanto.

- Ahora te traigo una bata, que creo que es lo que mas te hace falta. Yo compré varias para mí pero solamente dos he usado. Tienes hambre? Voy a pedir que sirvan la comida de inmediato. Espero que George coma con nosotros, lo conozco desde hace tantos años que ya es de la familia. Te dejo un momento, querida. Te mandaré llamar cuando todo ya esté listo.

La sra. Cornwell la dejó muy impresionada y no solo porque hablase mucho! Era lo opuesto a su tía Elroy, era cálida, buena conversadora, muy femenina y sobre todo muy hermosa. No entendía mucho como la familia era tan diferente unos de otros, principalmente si mencionaba a los Leegan.

Los Andley eran una familia opulenta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todavía no sabía de su razón para mudarse a América, pero provenían de Escocia. En el clan principal, los hijos del verdadero abuelo Andley, estaban dos hermanas y el único hermano varón que era Albert; y sabía que la familia era muy extensa entre primos y tíos, tanto de sangre como por el lado político, pero también que el único destinado como patriarca era Albert. Que extraño era haber sido su padre el único varón entre muchas hermanas y que de todas solo le sobreviviera Elroy. Y él mismo haber tenido 2 hijas y tan solo un hijo varón. Ahora de los tres nietos que había tenido solo le sobrevivía uno: Archie. Y Albert al aun no haberse casado, requería también tuviera descendencia. Y lo imaginó con un bebé entre sus brazos y el corazón de nuevo le dio un vuelco. Seguramente ese iba a ser el siguiente paso dentro de su rol de jefe familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy escuchó a George hablar de todas las peripecias que había pasado por comprar los boletos, así que ella le agradeció con la mirada, también había conseguido arreglar sus asuntos en el banco y no pudo menos que pensar que George era un hombre muy capaz, siempre fiel a la familia y competente en los asuntos que se le delegaban. Subieron al barco registrando sus nombres y equipajes, y aunque mucha gente tenía una gran sonrisa por el viaje, la cara triste de Candy y preocupada de Archie había dejado extrañados a George y a la sra. Cornwell. Vieron como el barco se iba alejando mientras la gente en los muelles despedía con efusividad a sus amigos y familiares en el barco, pero ella solo deseaba entrar en su camarote y dormir durante toda la travesía.

Quiso pensar que en cuanto se recostara podría descansar, pero solo pudo dormitar muy levemente, así que salió a cubierta y dejó que la brisa le acariciara los cabellos. No fue mucho tiempo, pero al ver la serenidad del mar comenzó a sentir que todo tomaría su curso... La vida siempre traía sus contratiempos, pero eso no podría ser por siempre. Entonces decidió caminar por la cubierta, en busca de la madre de Archie que seguramente se encontraba conversando con él en algún lado. Los encontró sentados muy cómodamente tomando té, la madre tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos y Archie le tomaba la mano con ternura. Que extraño era ver a Archie así. Portaba como siempre un finísimo traje y su cabello parecía un poco mas largo de lo usual, cosa que no había notado antes. Se veía mucho más alto y sus facciones ya mucho más definidas, pero eso no era lo extraño en él, sino la forma que miraba a su madre, la ternura que había en sus ojos, la delicadeza con la que la trataba. En el funeral de Stear no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles, estaban embargados por demasiada pena.

Sintiéndose una intrusa al haberse dado cuenta de ese momento tan íntimo entre madre e hijo, decidió que lo mejor era dar la media vuelta y regresar al camarote pero se vio descubierta por la mirada de Archie quien de inmediato se puso de pie.

- Candy..

Tal reacción en su hijo hizo que ella también volteara y pese a sus ojos llorosos le extendió la mano a Candy y con ella también una sonrisa suave. Entonces tuvo que acercarse a ellos con una mirada de disculpa y tomando la mano extendida de la sra. Cornwell, tomó su lugar en una silla que se encontraba junto a ellos. Archie también se sentó.

- Creímos que te habías ido a descansar... -le dijo Archie- Todo bien?

- Traté de dormir, pero apenas dormité muy brevemente. Creo que este trayecto lo voy a sentir eterno.

- Claro que no! En el barco podremos conocer a otra gente y tienen actividades de música y de teatro.. He visto que en las tardes se hacen reuniones en el salón y una noche antes de desembarcar se celebra una fiesta. De hecho me he topado con unos conocidos de mi esposo que vienen junto con sus familiares. Ten ánimo querida, pareciera que la pena que nos ha embargado a nosotros se ha acumulado en ti..

- Creo que solo es cansancio, madre -intervino Archie, disculpandola-. Recuerda que Candy tuvo primero el viaje en tren para llegar a Chicago y de ahí llegar a casa solamente por unas cuantas horas.. Partir hasta Nueva York de un modo tan presuroso para al final tener que esperar y hacer filas interminables, y tú queriendo también comprarle zapatos... Para nosotros ha sido cansado también, así que imagínala a ella. No es así Candy?-Candy sonrió sintiendo que las mejillas se cubrían de rubor por causa de tan elaborado pretexto. Sí estaba cansada pero esa no era la razón de su semblante triste.

- Te agradezco que tuvieses la gentileza de acompañarnos. Me supongo que ya para este momento Bruce no se encuentra tan solo, mi marido seguro que está mejor -dijo la madre, sin advertir que lo que su hijo había dicho era solo un pretexto.

- En el telegrama decía que mi padre se encontraba en un hospital y que estaban localizando a Albert debido a que era su familiar mas cercano. Suponemos que se encuentra con él. -explicó Archie.

- Gustas un té?-preguntó la sra. Cornwell y Candy aceptó, no pudiendo ocultar que su corazón no era inmune a la sola mención de Albert en la platica. Esto pasó desapercibido para la fina dama, pero no para Archie, que sabía que el asunto con Albert era mucho más complejo que solo la insistencia de una amiga por tener explicaciones, aunque Candy no quisiera admitirlo.

Los días adentro del barco le parecieron muy largos. También Archie se notaba introspectivo. Sabía que su padre no podía seguir en sus viajes solo y eso significaría que la familia iba a fragmentarse nuevamente, pese al dolor de su madre. Él ya no podía volver a la vida disipada de sus padres. Lo había aprendido. Necesitaba tomar un nuevo curso a su vida ahora sin Stear.. sin Annie... quizá sin Candy, quien no le revelaba cuales eran sus planes. No podía abandonar del todo a su tía abuela.. Que complicado era crecer ahora para él.

Y para Candy las cosas no eran mucho mejor: pobre, sintiendose de algun modo echa a un lado por Albert, sabiendo que también había perdido a Terry... Terry..? De pronto que lejano se le hacía su nombre, tal como sintió que Anthony lo era en las palabras de quien ahora se hacía llamar su tía. Tía Evelyn... Qué curioso sería llamarla así.

Y el viaje no era tan aburrido pero tanto a ella como a Archie les parecía. En él se encontraron a una familia escocesa y a otra de origen francés de quienes el sr. Cornwell era conocido. En la 1ra. los integrantes eran siete: los padres, cuatro hijos y la madre del caballero que resultó una señora muy linda. Entre los hijos estaba una hermosa muchacha de ojos color casi violeta y su hermano gemelo que medía a lo menos 1.95 de estatura, el cual era arrolladoramente apuesto (Candy lo hubiera visto si fuese tan curiosa como siempre había sido, pero hasta eso había cambiado en ella). De ahí otro par de gemelos de cuando mucho unos 15 años que eran unos visibles conquistadores. La sra. Cornwell conversó mucho con sus padres y con su abuela debido a la ascendencia de la familia Andley que también era escocesa y no solo por causa de haberles conocido en la India. Tuvieron mucho que platicar. Inclusive trató de incluir a Archie y a Candy pero ellos no lucían interesados.

La otra familia en cuestión hablaba muy poco el idioma, pero como la sra. Cornwell hablaba con fluidez francés, sirvió de interprete en varias ocasiones. Tal pareja iban con dos de sus hijos que eran mayores a los 20 años. Dos varones de espeso cabello negro y piel apenas acariciada por el sol. Uno iba a Londres para comprometerse en matrimonio y el otro se miraba mas bien forzado a acompañarles, al parecer también tenían una hermana que había perdido a su esposo cuando apenas había comenzado la guerra.

Todas las platicas de hombres giraban en torno a ella, a los muertos, a los territorios alcanzados, a los problemas en la economía que se suscitaban por su causa. A las inversiones perdidas y negocios detenidos... y en un momento a las razones de que tal guerra comenzara, y como si todos tuviesen la clave mágica que haría que cesara de una vez por todas, por ello a la primera mención sobre estas cosas tanto Archie como su madre y Candy de igual modo, se disculpaban con cualquier pretexto para evitar este tipo de conversaciones.

Lejos del pensamiento de Candy estaba ya la primera travesía que había hecho en barco cuando conoció a Terry.. cuando tenía poco más de 14 años...

Ahora era una joven que planeaba abrirse paso por la vida de manera independiente, por eso le resultaba tan difícil aceptar de Albert una mensualidad. Por qué había decidido semejante cosa? Y George con su mutismo ante la más sencilla de sus preguntas.. pero quizá Albert lo había decidido así. Cómo sería verse en sus limpios ojos azules nuevamente? Estaría enfermo o solo se estaba cuidando poco? Extrañaba hasta la más mínima cosa... Se sentía casi enferma, sabiendo que mucha de su alegría se había esfumado, que su buen humor había sido desplazado por la sensación de abandono. Que estaba siendo mas difícil superarlo que la muerte de Anthony y de haber perdido a Terry... pero lo más difícil era confrontar el por qué sentía estas cosas.

Un toquido suave a la puerta le obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento. Archie se había dado cuenta que efectivamente ella había cambiado mucho y procuraba pasar unos minutos charlando con ella aunque solo fuese para desearle buenas noches.. Quizá fuese él, así que se encaminó a la puerta y la entreabrió ligeramente. Se topó con unos impactantes ojos violeta, era Marjoirie, la hija de la pareja de escoceses.

- Srita. Andley, disculpe si la molesto. Pensaba acostarse ya?

- Srita. Boswell.. que sorpresa! Pase por favor, no pensaba dormirme tan temprano.

- Mañana llegaremos a Inglaterra -explicó casi de inmediato-, y mis padres tienen planes de asistir a una reunión de sociedad que se va a efectuar el fin de semana. Querían saber si estaba interesada de asistir conmigo. La invitación quedaría extendida a su tía y a su primo de igual modo.

- Srita. Boswell...

- Marjoirie, por favor..-rogó que le llamase.

- ...Marjoirie, quiero que sepa que considero su invitación un halago, pero tanto mi.. tía, como Archibald son quienes pueden responder a ella. Yo ni siquiera sé si tenga que marcharme ésta misma semana.

- Se quedaría tan poco? Sería una pena! Dicen que Londres es tan lindo en esta época del año.

- Lo recuerdo. Yo estudié en el Colegio San Pablo por una buena temporada..

- En el San Pablo? Que cosa más curiosa...! Joseph y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de asistir allí, pero los gemelos estaban por ingresar justo antes de que comenzara la guerra. Son un par de rompecorazones...

- Son muy jóvenes...

- Acaban de cumplir 14 años.. Son buenos chicos, mis padres tienen una residencia familiar a la que venimos en las vacaciones y creo que papá planeaba ver de 1ra mano como van sus negocios... Dicen que muchos empresarios han perdido miles de libras a causa de la guerra. Algunos casi están en bancarrota... estaban tan emocionados de asistir allí..!

- Habría sido una buena escuela para ellos de seguro... Aunque eran bastante estrictos. Supongo que todavía lo son.

- Entonces dígame, no cree que si estuviese en Londres éste fin de semana nos pudiera acompañar con su familia?

- Marjoirie, yo pensaba llegar a Londres a tratar algunos asuntos personales. Mi.. tutor.. tiene varios meses viviendo allá, pero de su resolución dependerá lo que yo tenga que hacer.

- Mi madre ha conversado con su tía esta tarde y le ha entregado la invitación. Tampoco le ha dicho si asistirán, pero sería muy bueno para nosotros. Hemos dejado nuestros amigos en América y sé que al inicio será muy complicado estar entre tanta gente extraña y usted ha sido tan amable...

- Quisiera poder tenerle una respuesta, pero en este momento me es imposible.

- Srita. Andley... Candy... Le ruego que lo piense con detenimiento. No solamente yo estoy interesada en su amistad, mi hermano ha quedado gratamente impresionado por usted.

Tal revelación fue una sorpresa para Candy. Apenas si había visto al joven en cuestión. Sabía que era alto y tenía linda sonrisa, seguramente muchas de las jóvenes del barco estarían interesadas en tratarlo. Habían desayunado cerca en las mañanas y también en las cenas se habían sentado todos juntos, pero ella levantaba poco la mirada y si acaso dirigía sus atenciones a Evelyn y a Archie. Los demás eran como bruma en la cual se sumergía sin protestar ni hablar tampoco, a menos que le preguntaran algo directamente.

- Hoy en la fiesta de despedida mientras mi hermano le pedía a usted una pieza de baile, no pude evitar darme cuenta. Él no le quitó la vista toda la noche y sé que se decepcionó de que no aceptara bailar con él.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no bailo... Me hubiese sentido demasiado torpe...

- Me alegro que haya sido eso y no que mi hermano le desagrade.

- Marjoirie, honestamente, no me había dado cuenta.. Mañana llegamos a Londres y seguro que conocerán muchas muchachas que sean del agrado de su hermano. Yo tengo tantas cosas que hacer y que pensar... pero no quiero que piense que soy descortés... Solo que tengo mi mente en otras cosas.

- Lo entiendo.. -murmuró decepcionada- ..pero si fuese posible que asistieran, me daría muchísimo gusto. Me retiro, creo que yo sí necesito descansar.. De cualquier modo, quiero que sepa que ha sido muy grato conocerle.. habría querido que fuésemos amigas.

Candy sonrió. La dulzura de esa joven le recordó mucho a su amiga Annie. Lamentaba decepcionarla pero pese a la ropa tan hermosa que Candy portaba y a los zapatos nuevos que habían sido un regalo de Evelyn al llegar a Nueva York, poco o nada tenía de una joven de sociedad. Había aprendido a usar cubiertos, sabía responder de manera educada, pero nada sabía de criquet, de golf, de tocar el piano y comprender el arte, menos aún de viajes a lugares remotos o esas charlas sobre comidas y vinos que parecían disfrutar. Ella era una joven sencilla que estaba enfundada en vestidos caros. Solo eso.

Despidió a la joven y se tiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos y llevando su pensamiento y cuerpo agotado al más profundo sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, como si su cuerpo supiese que la cercanía que ahora tenía de Albert fuese el bálsamo que aliviaba sus pesares.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana resultó la mas luminosa que Candy recordara. Mágicamente había recuperado su buen ánimo y mucho de su sonrisa. Estuvo en el desayuno sintiéndose como una mariposa llena de vitalidad. George no cuestionaba mucho, pero mirarla con esa sonrisa con la que siempre le había visto le hizo sentir que quizá había tomado una buena decisión al pedirle que le acompañara.

Evelyn duró casi toda la mañana haciendo planes con sus nuevos amigos y Archie era el único que realmente se cuestionaba el cambio de actitud de Candy. Parecía volver a ser esa chiquilla de burbujeante personalidad que él recordaba y de la que se había enamorado cuando (o desde que) tenía 10 años, tan refrescante como una copa de champagne.. y también a veces igual de embriagadora.

Sin embargo, pese a sentir que su alma volvía en sí por causa de verla tan animada, no dejaba de pensar si era por Albert que ella se encontraba tan feliz o acaso era por el gallardo joven escocés que estuvo pretendiéndola toda la noche anterior. Ya debía estar acostumbrado a ver a Candy ilusionada con cualquier otro menos que él mismo, pero no dejaba de sentir algo de celos. Su hermano Stear le había aconsejado algunas veces diciéndole que Candy nunca aceptaría sus proposiciones si de por medio estaban los sentimientos de su mejor amiga Annie. Y ahora Annie estaba decidiendo por su vida, ignorándolo a él. Se sintió tonto tantas veces, pero había dejado que el tiempo pasara y también él debía pensar en otras cosas. Candy se aparecía en una época vulnerable de su vida: sin Stear, sin Annie, con un padre enfermo... No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cuando seguro Candy estaba tan afectada por necesitar a su gran amigo después de haber perdido irremisiblemente a Terry... y peor si había sido por voluntad propia.

Seguro que por ello necesitaba tanto ver a Albert... Tenía que ser por eso...

Al momento de acercarse a los muelles de Londres el capitán comenzó a informar algunas reglas de desembarco. La situación con la guerra había puesto en alerta a la inteligencia británica. Cada pasajero sería meticulosamente registrado. Habría que explicar la razón de su arribo al país, sus documentos debían estar por completo en orden. Revisaban el equipaje, concordaban las historias.. Fue un suplicio soportar tanto tiempo de minuciosa escrutación, pero por fin los dejaron ingresar y con buen ánimo George se hizo cargo de todo. Dejarían las maletas en la mansión de la familia mientras Evelyn y Archie se dirigían al hospital. Candy dudaba si ir directo a las oficinas donde se encontraba Albert, pero su vocación de enfermera se imperó. No podía dejar solo a Archie y menos ahora que Evelyn se sentía mas aprensiva. Parecía que toda la algarabía dentro del barco había sido una pantalla únicamente.

El hospital en cuestión estaba tranquilo en su exterior, pero al abrir las puertas se dio cuenta de que no era una situación común a la que ella estuviese acostumbrada. Muchos de los visitantes iban enfundados en uniformes de la milicia inglesa, otros médicos y enfermeras parecían también formar parte de algún orden militar. Candy se asombró.. No esperaba encontrarse una escena como ésta. Una enfermera les conduciría por un pasillo mientras guardaba hermetismo al respecto de la salud del paciente al que buscaban.

Subieron escaleras, cruzaron corredores, pasaron por algunos controles de seguridad.. cuando pensaron que el hospital era interminable llegaron por fin a una puerta y la enfermera les rogó esperar afuera mientras se introducía en la habitación.

La figura que salió la impresionó.. Era él. Lucía cansado, algo ojeroso, más delgado que como recordaba pero increíblemente apuesto como jamás le había parecido antes y solo verlo le quitó la respiración. Abrazaba a Evelyn en un abrazo prolongado mientras ella solamente preguntaba por la salud de su marido. Ni siquiera miró a Archie, mucho menos a ella. Evelyn entró como huracán con Archie tras de ella, dejando a Candy sola en el pasillo, viéndolo con una mano sobre los ojos señal de un evidente agotamiento.

Candy no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar. Estaba tan pegada al suelo y no podía articular una palabra. Solo lo miraba sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar agónico. Queriendo abrazarle, queriendo besar su frente y sus cabellos.. Queriendo ver sus ojos... Fue tanto su dolor que soltó un gemido dolorido. Entonces él quitó la mano de sus ojos, pensando en regresar a la habitación, cuando sin querer sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Su sorpresa fue tan evidente.. Se estremeció y parecía que se alegraba un poco en verla, pero después sus ojos se oscurecieron y su quijada se tensó. Parecía que se había puesto furioso.

- Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó con rudeza, caminando hacia ella con paso firme y mirada feroz. No esperó a que ella le contestara y la tomó por el brazo con todo menos delicadeza, para sacarla al balcón mientras ella lucía sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

- A aa albert... Qué te pasa? - le preguntó desconcertada.

Albert no contestó. Habiendo permitido que algunas enfermeras abandonaran el balcón, la detuvo y se plantó frente a ella.

- Qué haces aquí? -volvió a preguntar, conteniendo la furia que manifestaban sus bellos ojos azules.

- Vine.. vine a verte... -exclamó Candy mientras sentía que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza al punto de creer que caería de rodillas al suelo.

Albert lo notó y la asió a sí mismo. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca suyo. Oler su cabello, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse en sus brazos, pero peor sentir cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su mejilla. Se sintió un ser vil y despreciable. Cómo podía haberla tratado así a ella...precisamente a ella?

Candy comenzó a sollozar. No podía controlar los espasmos en su cuerpo ni tampoco recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas. Lentamente sintió que tanto él como ella colapsaban unidos en ese abrazo hasta quedar prácticamente de rodillas en el suelo. Él no la soltaba, no podía. Sentía que quería gritarle y besarla al mismo tiempo. Quién cometió la locura de motivarla a ir a Inglaterra? Su corazón latía con la misma furia que hubo en su mirada, pero se sentía rendido.

Candy no podía pensar. Habían sido muchos meses de agonía. Solo sabía que él estaba ahí, que la abrazaba.. que sentía que si se apartaba de él se le iría la vida de igual modo. Sintió que con ternura comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos y con voz suave y lastimosa le reprochaba: - Por qué Candy? Por qué viniste?

Ese reproche se clavó en el corazón de ella más filosamente que una daga. Estaba enojado por que ella estuviera allí? Por qué?

Lentamente se fue separando de él con la cara sobrecogida por la tristeza. Él no quería soltarla pero se obligó de mala gana a hacerlo. Entonces Candy quedó prácticamente sentada en el suelo a la típica usanza oriental. Él respiraba todavía agitado, presa de múltiples sentimientos.

- No sabía que me hubieras aborrecido.. -musitó ella con apenas un hilo de voz, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban nuevamente. Él la miraba como queriendo decirle mil cosas a través de sus bellos ojos azules. Trató de hablar, pero tampoco pudo acertar en una frase. La miraba escudriñando cada rasgo de su cara, como si ella fuese una visión y estuvo a punto de besarla pero ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo hizo contenerse. Entonces le abrazó de nuevo.

- Quisiera aborrecerte, pero no puedo. -dijo soltando un evidente gemido de dolor y justo cuando Candy se estaba abandonando en ese abrazo, él se puso tenso y la tomó de la cintura para ponerse y ponerla a ella de pie. - Es un error que estés aquí. - La voz con la que habló entonces sonaba queda y no supo como interpretar tales palabras; pero no solo a él escuchó.

Una tersa voz femenina sacó a Candy de su flaqueza y a Albert con reticencia de su abrazo.

- William... Al fin te encuentro...

De frente al acceso del balcón a los pasillos del hospital estaba una mujer de extrema belleza. Tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro, de largo hasta los hombros, caía en suaves ondas como si fuesen olas. Su mirada era de sorpresa y también un poco, de reproche.

- Tu hermana quiere hablar contigo...

- Gracias Meredith...-le dijo a la mujer que esperaba todavía en la misma posición con una voz apenas educada- Estarás bien? -preguntó a Candy con voz suave, mirándola a los ojos y Candy tratando de recuperar entereza asintió-. Ya regreso.

No pudo ignorar la femineidad en los movimientos de ella al salir tras de él e ignorarla. Una joven bella de por lo menos 23 años, alta, de muy buena figura que se adelantaba para tomarlo del brazo. De ojos tan azules como los de él... y lo llamaba William, su nombre de pila, como quien tuviere derechos sobre él.

No se dio cuenta de la molestia con que Albert se despojara de su brazo al girar entrando de nuevo al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Bruce, su cuñado.

- Te he dicho Meredith que no necesito que estés aquí.

- No me niegues la oportunidad de estar a tu lado -rogaba ella. No se atrevió a preguntar quien era la muchacha rubia a quien él había abrazado sin reparo-...te lo he pedido hasta el cansancio... Estoy enamorada de ti y lo sabes..

- Pero yo no te amo! -le dijo brusco, deteniéndose-. Te lo dije hace cuatro años, te lo he repetido sin falta desde que te apareciste nuevamente.. No quisiste aceptar mi silencio, ya no sé cómo hacerte entender!

- Eres cruel, William.

- Tú lo habrías sido si fingiendo estar enamorado de ti me acostara con tu mejor amiga y pretendiera llegar como si nada a invadir tu vida de nuevo.

La cara de la joven se puso pálida. Sintió como si una bofetada le hubiese surcado el rostro.

- Creo que existen multitudes de hombres interesados en ti, como un buen día me dijiste... Por qué no vas y te buscas uno?

La muchacha extendió su mano para plantarla en el rostro de él, pero ágilmente él se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca.

- Creo que es mejor que te retires... Seguro que Roberth se estará preguntando dónde estás.

Tales palabras hicieron encender aún más a la muchacha que tensando sus labios y a punto de lanzar una grosería, se soltó con brusquedad innecesaria de Albert y arrancó por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que habían entrado.

Candy apenas había dado los pasos necesarios para volver al pasillo en el momento que Albert entraba en la habitación y la muchacha azotaba una puerta en su teatral salida.

En su mente estaba como dardo la mirada casi celosa de la joven.. también el modo posesivo de tomarse del brazo de él.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Archie salió buscándola y al hacerlo se sorprendió de ver los ojos y nariz enrojecida de Candy. Pareció sobresaltarse tan siquiera de mirar su expresión.

- Candy! -y apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzarla antes de que ella perdiera toda la fuerza y cayese al suelo. Ahora era él quien la detenía y la sujetaba en un abrazo mientras Albert salía de vuelta como si hubiese querido decirle a su sobrino la ubicación de Candy afuera, pero ello no era necesario... Quedó helado con la escena.. Candy era abrazada por su sobrino sin ningún reparo. Él apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella y sus manos le tenían de la cintura. Sintió entonces como con una velocidad vertiginosa unos celos infernales se apoderaban de sí, pero los contuvo apenas al escuchar la voz de su hermana que le llamaba, así que regresó a la habitación temiendo estar a punto de agarrar a su sobrino a golpes... el asunto era que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Candy era joven, era mucho más que bonita y según supo por Bruce, su sobrino había terminado sus relaciones con la mejor a amiga de ella.. su mejor amiga!

Mientras tanto, Archie viendo que Candy estaba a punto del desmayo la cargó en brazos y justo entonces fue que un par de médicos entraron por el pasillo y vieron la forma en que ella se desvanecía. No hubo necesidad de preguntarle nada, lo condujeron a la puerta opuesta a la habitación de Bruce para atenderla de inmediato. Ni siquiera repararon en que Archie seguía allí.

Por su parte Evelyn trataba de convencer a Albert de que se fuese a descansar, argumentando que ella y Archie podrían cuidar de Bruce desde ese momento. Miró la furia en los ojos de su hermano y eso la sobresaltó, pero no se atrevió a preguntar y Albert por su parte no quería salir por evitar ver los arrumacos que seguro se estarían dando Candy y su sobrino porque estaba seguro de que podía cometer una locura.

Dónde estaba el Albert paciente que había procurado la felicidad de Candy antes que la suya propia? Tensó los labios. Terry era su amigo y no terminaba de reprocharse a sí mismo el que hubiese sido el propiciador de que no siguiera buscando a Candy. En su momento había querido justificar sus acciones tratando de convencerse de que era lo que Candy quería, pero si hablaba con honestidad, ya le resultaba insoportable imaginarla con él y habría peleado por ella sin reparo si su amigo hubiese seguido insistiendo. Por eso se marchó. Se sintió desleal y traicionero.

Cómo era posible que la niña con la que conversó en aquella colina cuando él tenía 17 años, al convertirse en adolescente se hubiese encajado en su corazón para no querer salir?

Fue testigo de su romance con Anthony cuando ya tenía 13 años y en ese entonces creyó que ella era una niña solamente. Habría sido incapaz de pensar en ella de un modo romántico, pero no podía estar impasible ante su desgracia, ante las injusticias de su prima y de sus odiosos hijos, así que optó por adoptarla y darle su apellido.

Después pudo tratarla cuando él fingía ser un vagabundo con su pelo y barba crecida, mientras procuraba escapar de los convencionalismos de una familia que lo había obligado a estar en el anonimato. En ese tiempo Candy era una adolescente atolondrada y tierna que se sintió inspirado a cobijar y defender. Ella con tanta alegría y entereza... Con sus infantiles coletas a los lados, igual que siempre.

Seguidamente pasó lo de Anthony, que murió prematuramente y tuvo que tomar la decisión de alejarla de esa atmósfera tóxica que era el recuerdo de su primer amor, muerto delante de sus ojos. Hubiera dado todo por evitar su pena.

Pero después, tratando de estar cerca de ella en Londres, procurando su bienestar, se topa con ese muchacho rebelde y apasionado que era Terrence y de quien se sintió tan identificado que inclusive se hicieron buenos amigos... Y fue Terrence quien atrapó el corazón de Candy justamente cuando ya había cumplido los 15 años. En ese tiempo apareció Meredirh en su vida y creyó estar enamorado de ella, pero la realidad es que la joven se había quedado deslumbrada de la posición que había descubierto que Albert tenía.

Como él parecía querer vivir como ermitaño sin lujos ni dinero excesivo, fijó su mirada en su amigo Roberth y terminó yéndose a la cama con aquel. No contaba con que Alberth lo sabría y asqueado la repudió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de ella. Para entonces perdió de vista a Candy y marchó de viaje.. A los meses se le ocurrió mandarle una carta.. Y después sobrevino lo de la guerra... cuando por asunto fortuito fue herido y llevado a América, donde Candy lo cuidó. En ese año sin memoria, con Candy por cumplir los 17 años se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella... Y mucho más al recuperar todas sus memorias. Por ello comenzó a salir temprano y regresar más tarde al apartamento.. No confiaba en sí mismo. Sabía que enamorado como lo estaba, ella de algún modo se daría cuenta y no podía soportar un rechazo suyo.

Y sucedió que aquel día que no lo halló y se puso a buscarlo por todo Chicago, que él se dio cuenta de que habían habido demasiados engaños, principalmente en referencia a su identidad, y que si Candy lo buscaba tan desesperadamente era porque quizá le amaba a él también.

Un atisbo de esperanza se anidó en su corazón, pero ahora Terry, su buen amigo Terrence Grandchester era el obstáculo a su felicidad. Pretendía luchar por Candy e hizo lo mismo que Roberth hiciese con Albert con respecto a Meredith: aprovecharse de que él era su amigo y convencerlo de que era mejor dejarla en paz, pero solo motivado por un deseo egoísta.

Sin embargo conservaba la esperanza de que Candy hubiese tomado conciencia de sus sentimientos y cuando volviesen a verse ella se diera cuenta de que lo amaba tal y como él la amaba a ella. Quizá siempre lo hubiese amado, al haber conocido que el primer amor de Candy había sido el príncipe de la Colina y tal príncipe era él.

Con cuanta dificultad le dijo que fuese al lugar de Pony para que meditara el saber que él era su tutor... Por ello acudió allí vestido tal cual lo había hecho varios años antes: como su príncipe.

Ella conservaba el emblema de los Andley, pero en ningún momento pareció aliviada de que fuese él.. Tampoco parecía enamorada.. En silencio y sin siquiera un abrazo prolongado se retiró del Hogar, sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos.

Ella no evitó que se fuese. Parecía verlo como el amigo que siempre consideró. Y Albert no contaba con el hecho de que George lo estaría esperando antes de llegar a Lakewood...

La situación con la familia en Inglaterra y en Escocia era grave e inaplazable la necesidad de que él, como patriarca de los Andley, tomara cartas en el asunto; así que no tuvo fuerza ni para protestar. Candy no lo amaba.. y eso estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Ahora, a cuatro meses casi de esa fecha, su rival era Archie, a quien su novia Annie había dejado por causa de un también, rico joven escocés. Bruce se lo había dicho justamente una semana antes de sobrevenir su problema cardiaco.

Y ahora Archie se consolaba con Candy y ella no le rehusaba sus afectos...! Estaba hecho una furia! Y sin poder soportar la mirada preocupada de su hermana ante su silencio y su expresión furiosa, salió de ahí, pero Archie y Candy ya no estaban. Acaso la parejita estaba dándose demostraciones de cariño en algún lugar más privado? Maldijo de solo pensarlo y salió del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo, despotricando peor que Meredith y sintiendo ganas de matar a alguien, aunque fuese ese alguien George, que según Evelyn fue el que había ayudado a Candy a llegar a Inglaterra.


	6. Chapter 6

Archie miraba ansioso al par de doctores que con premura habían comenzado a tomar los signos vitales de Candy, tapándole con una sábana en lo que la ponían de lado para bajarle apenas el cierre a su vestido y poder colocar mejor el estetoscopio en su pecho y así escuchar su corazón.

Entonces un médico checó su presión mientras el otro usaba una la luz de una lámpara abriendo los ojos de ella, uno a la vez, para checar el retraimiento de sus pupilas.. Y todo eso mientras el médico que se veía de mayor edad (quizá rondaba los 26 años) le hacía un mundo de preguntas a Archie que trataba de contestar, pero de las cuales no supo todas las respuestas.

La vieron tan delgada y pálida que para cuando Candy abrió los ojos ya pensaban en un probable diagnóstico, mirándose uno al otro mientras el más joven se encogía de hombros y le entregaba una forma de entre las que había llevado bajo del brazo y que al hacer pasar la muchacha a revisión había dejado con descuido sobre la mesita de entrada. El médico de mayor edad le murmuró algo al más joven, entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

- Su nombre señorita.. -preguntó el médico de mayor edad.

- ...Candice White Andley...-respondió viendo con extrañeza al moreno doctor que con media sonrisa le preguntaba, en tanto el otro salía por una enfermera.

- Sabe dónde está? -Siguió cuestionando, evitando que ella se incorporara.

- ..en un hospital... En Londres. -mencionó después de un par de segundos, confundida. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de Archie, y se llenó de vergüenza porque sentía que el cierre de su vestido estaba abajo y los hombros y su escote descubierto, así que se llevó las manos al pecho para taparse.

- Recuerda qué le pasó? -siguió preguntando el médico, dándose cuenta de la vergüenza de la chica y superponiendo la tela de la sábana a su cuerpo nuevamente, cosa que Candy le agradeció con la mirada.

- ...perdí fuerza... en mis piernas... Se me nubló todo, creí que me caería al piso.

- Le ha pasado anteriormente?

- Hace varios meses, pero traía mucha fiebre...

- Padece de alguna enfermedad?

- No que yo sepa...

- Que tal se ha alimentado últimamente?

Candy guardó silencio. La verdad comía muy poco.

- Por lo que veo está abajo de su peso por lo menos 4 kilos, pero en una joven de su estructura física quizá puedan ser d kilos.

- He perdido algunos 5 kilos en 4 meses... -contestó con pena, pero sabía que para un médico era indispensable que el paciente fuere completamente honesto y preciso en los detalles, si no, estaría comprometiendo no solo la recuperación sino la vida.

- Entonces la palomita ha dejado de comer...! Habrá que ver el modo de que eso cambie... Lo mas probable es que tenga anemia porque siendo tan bonita no creo que sea por un mal de amor.

Tal comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a Archie, que seguía inmóvil a un lado de la puerta. Su mirada había estado preocupada todo el tiempo, desde que salió por ella al pasillo y la vio a punto del desmayo y continuó en toda la revisión, la cual había durado casi 10 minutos. Ahora que Candy había vuelto en sí, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, pero le desagradó saber a qué grado le estaba haciendo daño el estar enamorada de un patán como era Terry... Porque, quién mas?

- Le voy a pedir que no se levante de la cama, una enfermera vendrá en unos minutos y le dará una bebida pero también necesitamos saber algo... Hay alguna posibilidad de que se encuentre embarazada?

- Claro que no! -se defendió abriendo tanto sus ojos visiblemente escandalizada, al punto de que pretendió sentarse cual resorte en la cama con la sábana hasta el cuello, pero el médico le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo impidió, hecho que lo divirtió levemente y no pasó desapercibido para el enfurecido Archie.

- Cuide sus palabras al hablar con la señorita -exigió Archie con molestia hacia el médico, el cual se volteó hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

- Caballero, éstos últimos meses he visto de manera exagerada decenas de muchachas como ella en tal estado. La mayoría de ellas en franco embarazo. Es una de las consecuencias de la guerra.. tan jóvenes se casan sabiendo que sus amados podrían no regresar del frente de batalla...

- No es mi caso -aclaró Candy con firmeza.

- Entonces -y el médico se dirigía hacia ella-, se siente usted mejor?

No hacía falta preguntarlo. Candy estaba inclusive molesta. Había recuperado el color a causa de ello. Tenía los labios apretados y los ojos centelleantes, así que el médico no pudo menos que admirarla. Justo entonces fue que entró una enfermera pidiendo instrucciones al médico.

- La señorita se encuentra bien, solo ha sido un desmayo por no estarse alimentando como debe. Voy a pedirle que le ayude a que tome la bebida que ha traído y que también le ayude a acomodarse su vestido. No necesita internarse.

- Entonces les ruego que nos dejen a solas -pidió la enfermera, cosa que sin protestar hicieron ambos, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

- La joven se nota extenuada -le dijo ya que ambos hombres estaban afuera. Archie sería muy joven, pero igualaba la estatura del médico, lo único que era mucho mas delgado que él. El médico en cambio se notaba más maduro, de hombros anchos y piel apiñonada. Seguramente del tipo mediterráneo, quizá italiano o griego. Sus ojos cafés denotaban un brillo divertido ante la antipatía que sabía que había conseguido hacerle sentir al muchacho debido a su comentario, pero con prudencia no lo dijo.

- Necesita que su novia.. o es su hermana...? ...bueno, que la joven se alimente mejor de lo que ha hecho, le hace falta dormir y que no tenga demasiadas preocupaciones... Si no es así va a seguir teniendo esos desmayos. Son parientes de algún enfermo de la sala?

Archie apretó los labios, pero respondió tratando de no olvidar los buenos modales que desde la cuna le habían enseñado.- Mi prima, mi madre y yo veníamos de América para estar al lado de mi padre, el paciente que está en esa habitación -y la señaló.

- De Bruce? -el médico soltó una carcajada, la cual Archie no supo como interpretar -, entonces eres Archibald! Dios mío, hace casi 12 años que no te veo! Yo estaba en el colegio apenas, en los primeros años de la adolescencia!

El médico se veía por completo complacido de la estupefacción de Archie. Las carcajadas hicieron salir a Evelyn la cual se quedó por un segundo sin reaccionar. - Que escándalo es este? -y sus ojos se toparon con los ojos cafés de él.. entonces su expresión cambió.- Alexander? Paolo Alexander Fabbri!

Correcto... Archie no lo recordaba pero su preciosa madre si lo había hecho. Los vio saludarse con efusividad. Inclusive la preocupación de Evelyn se esfumó.

- Mi madre estaría muy contenta de verla.. pero ha partido a Grecia.

- Tú estas a cargo de Bruce? Dios, ya eres médico! Cuantos años has cumplido?

- 26 el verano pasado.

- Cómo han estado?

- Groseramente bien, muchas gracias. Mis padres siguen en sus viajes. Les recuerdan mucho. Cómo es que ha dejado usted a Bruce solo al otro lado del océano? Si mis padres lo hubiesen visto no lo habrían creído. Todavía recuerdan sus paseos en Arabia como si fuesen una pareja recién comprometida. Es una suerte que sus malestares hubieran iniciado en casa de un amigo en común.

- Entonces... Sabes bien cómo esta Bruce?

- Es un lobo de mar... -sonrió, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura en una sonrisa por decir, demasiado perfecta- Estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido de la India, ha llegado a Londres y ha pescado un resfriado garrafal. Entonces el hecho de verse enfermo tan lejos de usted le ha producido alzas de presión y taquicardias. Pero sí nos dio un susto terrible la semana pasada porque tuvo un síncope debido a la ansiedad. Por eso buscamos a su hermano y mandamos telegrama para que viniesen para estar con él. No debe estar solo. Le hace mas daño la soledad que los enojos.

- Seguro que te ha dicho que hemos perdido al mayor de nuestros hijos: Alistair.

Él asintió - Lo lamento mucho. Todavía lo recuerdo, con su cabello encrespado.. Nos llevábamos muy bien aunque era muchísimo más joven que yo, quizá 6 años.

- Alistair era mayor que Archibald año y medio, habría cumplido 20 años en mayo.

- Es una pena Evelyn, pero sé que al haberse alistado en el ejercito, por su solo acto, era un joven valiente y excepcional.

- Lo era... Lo es... -contestó Archie, interviniendo. Evelyn tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero trataba reponerse.

- Querido, ha partido Candy con Albert? Bruce quiere saludarla.

- Madre... -suspiró Archie... Albert se había ido?- ...creo que por ahora...

- La muchacha está con una de las enfermeras del piso -intervino el médico salvando la situación-, seguro que viene a verlo ella misma en un momento. Vamos para explicarle los cuidados delante de Bruce, no queremos que se porte como un chiquillo... -y entraron de nuevo a la habitación dejando a Archie en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto Candy sentía recuperar las fuerzas con el liquido que la enfermera le estaba haciendo tomar.

- Qué es esto? Agua con azúcar acaso?

- Señorita, en su situación hay varias medida que hay que tomar.. Antes de desmayarse ha comenzado a sudar, no es así? -Candy asintió-, entonces con beber esa agua con azúcar prevenimos varias cosas: que su presión baje, que pierda líquidos y que su estómago esté vacío... Sabía usted que la presión baja, la inanición y la deshidratación son los causantes de la mayoría de los desmayos?

Candy se avergonzó. Como enfermera sabía muchas cosas, pero había estado tan sumida en la tristeza que había ignorado las clases que había recibido en Santa Juana.

- Discúlpeme... yo misma debía de haber pedido el agua con azúcar.

- Ya le había pasado antes?

- Por fiebre únicamente... lo que pasa es que yo también soy enfermera.

La enfermera la miró incrédulamente. Cómo una joven a todas luces de alta sociedad podía haber estudiado enfermería? Usaba unos bellos zapatos nuevos, un vestido de tafetán cruzado, con pliegues en el cuello. Al subir el cierre de su vestido pudo notar el corsé que estaba adornado con finísimos encajes y listones en una piel mas sedosa y blanca que la leche... y también pudo oler su cabello, estaba perfumado... ella no podía ser una enfermera!

- Debí pensar que tantas emociones después de pasar por varios días agotadores por la falta de sueño tendrían que mermar mis fuerzas. -entonces recordó a Albert en la habitación del señor Cornwell y su corazón se agitó por el deseo de verle. Fue que quiso salirse de la cama, pero la enfermera la detuvo.

- Para decir que es enfermera, usted está haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que debe...

- Necesito ver a una persona..!

- Pues si baja de la cama antes de que pasen 10 minutos de haberse terminado el agua azucarada, lo único que va a lograr es estamparse en sus zapatos..! -la regañó-. espere al Dr. por favor!

Pero el doctor tardó mas de 10 minutos. Al entrar Candy estaba por ponerse de pie, ante lo cual le extendió la mano para ayudarle.

- Se siente mejor?

- Si, doctor.

- Mi nombre es Alexander, soy amigo de su tío. No se han dado cuenta de que usted se había sentido mal, así que le voy a rogar que de manera inmediata se retire a descansar a su casa y que no se malpase ninguna comida nuevamente. De acuerdo? No querrá preocupar a su familia. Su tío estará aquí por lo menos hoy y mañana, pero esperamos que ya teniendo a su esposa al lado suyo, su salud mejore mucho. Quería verlo?

Candy asintió.

- De cualquier modo, ya que Bruce esté de vuelta por la casa voy a ir a revisarle de vez en cuando y me alegrará también ver que usted sigue mis instrucciones. Está bien?

- De acuerdo, doctor...

- Llámeme Alex y si el pudor no se lo permite, siquiera llámeme Alexander.

- Lo haré. Gracias. Dónde queda la habitación de mi.. tío..? -era extraño llamarle así.

Entonces él la condujo, saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes dar las gracias a la enfermera que ya se encontraba cambiando las sábanas, Candy también le dio las gracias.

La enfermera (que escuchó al doctor llamarle con familiaridad Elise), le contestó con buen ánimo y gran sonrisa que no había sido nada, pero ya a solas seguía creyendo que la muchacha rica era una farsante... todavía pensaba que no podía ser enfermera.

Candy se encontró a Archie que estaba todavía en el pasillo y al verla suspiró aliviado, acercándose a ella para brindarle su brazo. Hizo lo que jamás había hecho: besarla con cuidado en la mejilla mientras le tomaba con suavidad con la mano libre el lado opuesto de la cara.

Fue un gesto tan íntimo que Candy se sonrojó y el médico se incomodó de igual modo, así que disculpándose, se retiró del lugar a paso rápido.

- Qué fue eso, Archie? -le preguntó confusa.

- Estaba tan angustiado.. perdóname... -le contestó sonrojándose también-... han sido demasiadas emociones...

- Tu padre podrá recibirme?

- Está esperando que entres a verlo.. pero tú, te sientes bien?

- Ya estoy mejor... Se encuentra allí Albert?

- Yo estaba contigo, no lo vi irse, pero lo hizo.

Entonces Candy recordó la mujer que se había prendido del brazo de él y pensó que quizá se habían marchado juntos. No pudo evitar sentir un dolor agudo en el corazón, pero se reprendió por estar a punto de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, así que se mordió el labio y se contuvo todo lo que pudo, tratando de retomar el control de sí misma.

Entonces respiró hondo, y se tomó fuerte del brazo de Archie y caminaron juntos para saludar al padre de éste.

La visita no duró demasiado porque Evelyn los instó a irse a la casa para descansar y Archie prometió regresar más tarde para cuidarlo y que su madre le tocase pasar la noche en casa. 


	7. Chapter 7

Su trayecto a la mansión (que en realidad era una casona estilo Luis XV, más parecido a un castillo que a otra cosa), fue en silencio. Candy estaba pensando muchas cosas y Archie se reprochaba otras por su cuenta. El cochero que los llevaba había sido muy amable, pero se notaba que su trabajo había escaseado, los caballos se miraban fatigados y no tan rozagantes como seguro habían sido un par de años antes.

También las calles se veían distintas a como recordaba. Había mas indigentes y las fuentes y jardines se notaban descuidados. Seguro los recursos se estaban yendo en gran modo a solventar los gastos de guerra y no tanto a usarse en obras de remodelación. Con todo, Candy no atinaba a imaginar el estado anímico de la población y de su economía y apenas estaban por entrar a 1916.. Ni siquiera dos años tenía la guerra que había empezado y en Londres el panorama se veía desolador.

Albert había llegado a la casa una hora antes, hecho una furia, como jamás sintió tenerla. Estaba mascullando para sus adentros deseando golpear las paredes de la casona que habitaba. Había llegado con el firme propósito de descargar toda su furia y en el único que pensó fue en George.

En qué cabeza cabía llevarle a Londres a la pareja de tórtolos? Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo endemoniadamente horribles que eran sus días a causa de Candy?

No había bastado haberla dejado cuando su corazón lo único que quería era estar con ella y que había sido lo más difícil de su vida... alejarse...?

Y pensaba que había renunciado a ella por causa de que no lo amaba y solo parecía que eso era por no haberse olvidado de Terry, pero ahora se topaba con que no solo Terry no era parte de su vida, sino que se había rendido a los afectos de su eterno enamorado, su propio sobrino Archie. No entendía que diantres les había hecho a esa familia esa rubia de cabello ensortijado, dulce y pecosa, que todos los varones, desde él mismo, Stear, Archie, Anthony y hasta Neal habían caído bajo su embrujo. Cómo amaba esas pecas... y volvió a mascullar. Estaba seguro que si Anthony y Stear estuviesen vivos, la seguirían amando como irremisiblemente la amaba él.

Acaso lo había entendido antes? No. Nunca pudo. Stear no le dijo de sus sentimientos pero Archie sí lo había hecho... y con su confesión hizo alusión a que su hermano también se había enamorado de ella, pero el práctico Stear comprendió que el amor de Candy no sería jamás para él.

Cómo fue que Albert llegó a la misma conclusión? Pues de ello había llenado sus pensamientos hacía una hora apenas, pero lo complicado del asunto es que no se la quitaba ni de la cabeza ni del corazón, a diferencia de su finado sobrino.

Era tanta su furia que se desconoció a sí mismo. Quizá Candy había sacado lo mejor de él, pero indudablemente ahora estaba sacando solamente lo peor. Y lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que ni él mismo sabía que tan sombrío, celoso, ruin y grosero podía ser.

Porque si hablaba con honestidad, jamás le hubiese hablado a una mujer como le habló a Meredith, pero estaba tan fuera de sus cabales porque Candy se hubiese atrevido a ponerse en peligro al ir para allá, que olvidó los buenos modales, su posición de caballero y le espetó a la lisonjera de Meredith lo que hacía varios años era evidente...

Un caballero no le habría hablado así a una dama.. pero, en fin, Meredith tampoco era una dama.

Y se dio a la tarea de buscar a George por cada habitación de la casona y no lo halló. En cambio pudo encontrar tres habitaciones dispuestas, con camas hechas, flores en jarrones, y la ropa meticulosamente acomodada en los guardaropas.

Las más cercanas a la suya parecían ser las dispuestas a las dos mujeres, seguidamente otra para un varón. Aunque todas las habitaciones eran de un tamaño promedio, la principal (que era la que él ocupaba), era por mucho, mucho mas grande. Tenía una salita, un baño espacioso, una terraza (no solamente un balcón). Ahí solía pasar las horas en los días que no podía conciliar el sueño.. cosa que pasaba muy de seguido.

Cuánto habían acondicionado para que Albert viviera allí.. y desde luego que el consejo de accionistas consideró que había gastado mucho dinero, pero la casa refleja el status de su dueño y a causa de ello no tuvieron grandes reparos. Los Andley eran una familia poderosa, debido a ello el lugar de su residencia debía ser mínimamente igual.

Ya contaba con los servicios mas modernos, también con una nueva cocina, los baños habían sido restaurados, agregando la comodidad del agua fría y caliente. Aún así, no había perdido la belleza de lo antiguo. Los muebles estaban perfectamente conservados y si acaso lo que habían cambiado por completo eran los colchones, las cortinas, las alfombras y desde luego los tapices. Las paredes estaban decoradas del piso al techo, y los cielos rasos eran hermosos, conservados como si fuesen atemporales. Los pisos de mármol del tipo más fino. La casona en sí, era una obra de arte.

Albert al darse cuenta de que solo los sirvientes estaban en la casa, se encerró en su habitación. Debería de haber ido a la oficina, pero en tanto recorría la casa, había comenzado a sentir un dolor de cabeza insoportable que le obligó a encerrarse en su habitación.

Ya vería George cuando lo tuviera en frente, se dijo a sí mismo.. ya vería.

Justo al saber que se acercaban a la dirección que le había dado su madre, Archie comenzó a ver con detenimiento. Hacía muchos años que existía esa vieja casona la cual vivió sus mejores galas siglos atrás. Por más de 10 años estuvo casi abandonada. Nunca, ni cuando estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo ni en ninguna de sus vacaciones, habían querido estar ahí, pero desde que Albert estaba en miras de ser presentado como la cabeza de los Andley, el lugar donde indiscutiblemente iba a ser su primera residencia era allí.

El carruaje se detuvo, el cochero abrió la puerta y cuando ambos habían bajado Archie pagó. No le dio la cantidad acordada porque vió la condición de los caballos, así que le extendió una propina extra. El hombre se miró hasta conmovido. Tenía tan poco trabajo, habían cesado los paseos por los jardines y la comida tanto como los servicios habían subido mucho de precio. El hombre le dió varias veces las gracias y se fue.

Solo bastó que Archie se acercara a la reja para que el jardinero se acercara para atenderle. George había dado instrucciones y referido las características físicas de los nuevos visitantes, así que el hombre les abrió la entrada y los dejó pasar.

- Mi tío, el señor Andley, se encuentra? -preguntó Archie

- Lo vimos entrar en su coche pero no nos dió instrucciones sobre si podíamos molestarle. Se encerró en su habitación hace más de media hora. Permítame decirle al ama de llaves que les muestre las habitaciones asignadas.

Entraron admirando cada pequeño detalle de la decoración, pero al llegar el ama de llaves ya no pudieron admirar mucho que digamos. Les había presentado sus respetos y les informaba que efectivamente el sr. Andley se había encerrado en su habitación y no había atendido a la llamada de su puerta. Rogaba que las habitaciones fuesen de su agrado. A la derecha de la principal estaría la sra. Cornwell, y junto a ella la del joven Archibald. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba la que sería de la srita. Andley. La mujer tenía unos 40 años pero su andar era presuroso, tenía mucha vitalidad. Preguntó a qué hora deseaban que les sirvieran algo de comer o si necesitaban que les prepararan el baño. Archie pidió un plato de quesos y un vino suave, pero pensando en Candy preguntó que habían dispuesto para la hora de comer. La mujer le contestó que el sr. Andley no reparaba en esos detalles y que George tampoco solía hacerlo, así que comían lo que en los mercados encontraban. Algunas frutas escaseaban y también los embutidos de procedencia extranjera. Entonces Archie pidió que le prepararan una sopa, de plato fuerte codornices asadas, acompañadas de guisantes o judías(que era lo que había conseguido esos días en el mercado) y si hubiese o no algún postre que también le diera té.

- Debes descansar.. ya que esté lista la comida yo te hablaré. Esta bien? -Candy asintió y Archie le dio un levísimo beso en la cabeza, así que la dejó entrar en su habitación y él hizo lo mismo en la suya.

Candy vió su entorno entonces. La recámara en cuestión era igual de hermosa que el resto de la casa que había podido ver. La luz entraba por los altos ventanales y era contenida por espesas cortinas. El baño era una belleza, con adornos pulcros y muy finos. Pensó en que el ama de llaves le había dicho que le indicara si quería que le preparara el baño, pero no estaba habituada a ser servida, así que lo preparó ella misma. De cualquier modo Albert estaba encerrado en su habitación y no pensaba abrirle a nadie. Se dió un baño con paciencia, tratando de relajarse, pero no podía, así que salió y se secó, y con la bata de baño puesta se sentó en la cama.

Otra vez, pensando en él, sintió como la desesperanza le llenaba el corazón, y sintió abundantes deseos de llorar y se tiró a la cama para ahogar un gemido. Estaba tan cerca, pero su corazón lo sentía tan lejano... entonces se aferró a la almohada enterrándola en su pecho como quien se abraza de algo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando sentir consuelo.

Cerró los ojos y elevó algunas plegarias. Entonces, y sin esperarlo, su cuerpo agotado y estremecido se rindió ante el sueño.

Fueron los toquidos de la puerta los que le obligaron a abrir los ojos. Seguramente Archie le hablaba para decirle que podía bajar para comer, pero todavía se encontraba en bata. Así que se puso de pie y se colocó tras de la puerta. Oyó una voz pero no entendió lo que decía, entonces la abrió apenas para poder decir que todavía no podía bajar.

Lo que no esperaba es que al saber que la puerta se abría, la mano firme de quien esperaba tras de ella la abriría con brusquedad.

Candy se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sentada en la suave alfombra, con los cabellos casi secos en desorden y la bata descubriéndole arriba de las rodillas.

La mirada de sorpresa de quien había abierto la puerta no se dejó esperar. Era común entreabrir poniéndose del lado a la pared, no escondiéndose tras la puerta!

Candy miró asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo (ni que decir que también algo dolorida) a la cara del causante de ese atropello, teniendo apenas reflejos para cubrirse con la bata otra vez las piernas.

- Cómo te atreves? -casi le gritó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían al igual que su interior.

Él se avalanzaba sobre ella para ayudarla a incorporarse. La sensación de furia contenida desde hacía horas se había disparado cuando supo que Candy se encontraba al lado. No supo ni que pensó. Mas bien parecía que no pensaba nada y actuaba solo a causa de sus arrebatados celos. Cuando la vio en el suelo volvió en sí. Le asustó haber podido hacerle daño, pero se topó con la mirada fiera de ella y también con un par de manotazos porque no dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

Ya no había temblor en ella que no fuera el del enojo en ese instante.

- Te he hecho daño? Perdóname Candy, creí que estabas del lado de la pared...

- No debiste empujar la puerta! -le reclamaba incorporándose -qué tipo de caballero eres Albert?

- Uno que resulta que es un idiota -le respondió sinceramente, con algo de amargura.

La mirada de Candy se quedó fija en él, sentía que tenía que decirle muchas cosas pero se quedó sin habla. Él la miraba y su expresión se fue endureciendo poco a poco.

- Vístete, ya es hora de que bajes a comer -ordenó y se dio la media vuelta dejando a Candy estupefacta.

Qué diantres había sido eso? Entrar casi a la fuerza a su habitación, tumbándola con ello, para después solo darle una orden y darse la media vuelta para volver a salir? Acaso era necesario ese despliegue de fuerza bruta?

No, Arbert Andley, por mucho dinero que tuvieras y rimbombante apellido, no tenías derecho a tratarme así, pensó ella; entonces, y sin medir las consecuencias, fue tras él que ya había entrado a su habitación para con un manazo azotar la puerta, pero la detendría ella y también iba a ser quien la iba a azotar.

El sonido llegó a sus oídos desfasado, así que se obligó a girar, topándose con los ojos furiosos de una rubia que apenas hacía un poco de tiempo había colapsado pero que ahora, motivada por el coraje, había tomado nuevas fuerzas y con un dedo acusador le golpeaba inmisericorde el pecho.

- Tú... tú...! -él le tomó la mano para evitar que siguiera picándole con ese dedito atrevido. Ella se trató de zafar y él no se lo impidió, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo hiciera nuevamente.- Cómo... te... atreves...a...?! -y se interrumpió a sí misma crujiendo los dientes.

- Termina de decir -le exigió quedo, sabía que había hecho mal, pero en ese momento le resultaba indispensable que le dijera todo lo que pensaba. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviera en bata.

Entonces ella, sintiéndose impotente, no encontrando las palabras, lanzó un grito ahogado como quien hace una pataleta. Apretó los puños moviéndolos en el aire, deseando golpearlo. Tal furia contenida produjo que le dieran ganas de llorar de indignación. No podía permitir que Albert viera una sola de sus lágrimas de nuevo.. no después de todo lo que había llorado por su causa y entonces giró sobre sus talones para salir hecha una fiera.

No contaba con el hecho de que la mano fuerte y determinada de Albert le atraparía su mano más cercana para obligarla a volverse de nuevo hacia él.

Y dicho: obligarla. Porque no la tomó con suavidad ni suplicante. Lo hizo con fuerza porque sabía que el andar de ella era rápido y también era muy fuerte. Y si estaba indignada no se iba a detener con un breve roce.

Chocó contra su pecho con rudeza, azorada y todavía ruborizada por el enojo, pero sentirse tan cerca de él la desarmó. Acaso no había estado así de cerca en el hospital hacía unas horas? Entonces, por qué su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al enfrentarse a la mirada milimétricamente cercana de Albert?


	8. Chapter 8

Él la miraba tan de cerca... Sabía que había sido muy brusco, que no había medido bien su fuerza, que se había precipitado al jalarla, pero lo que no sabía era el maremoto de sensaciones que iba a producir sentirla chocar contra su pecho y no solo era su torso el que había percibido la redondez de su delicada anatomía, sino sus caderas y sus muslos, como si fuese un latigazo extremadamente erótico para él. Y lo que estaba permitiendo que todas esas sensaciones comenzaran a inundarlo era que después del choque y de modo mas bien instintivo, la había sostenido de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio y eso había forzado a tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella, de un modo que pasó de inconsciente a premeditado, no separaba sus manos de ella. Ni Candy ni él se habían movido. Albert sabía que no quería despegarse, pero ella, por qué no lo estaba haciendo? Acaso no estaba furiosa hacía menos de cinco segundos? La veía a los ojos, sí lo estaba, pero de una mirada llena de coraje pasó a una de completa sorpresa, que de pronto pareció cambiar. Ella podía mirar no solo el iris de sus ojos, miró algo mas allá de la furia o del hastío.. Albert la miraba de un modo diferente, de un modo que no supo describir. Se dió cuenta de que estaba muy pegada a él, que todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura pero no lo hacía con fuerza, así que se hubiese apartado fácilmente de él si lo quisiese... pero no quería, veía absorta sus ojos como hipnotizada por ellos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que contestara sus múltiples preguntas.. Sintió su piel erizarse en un escalofrío, parecía que quería estrecharla más pues sus dedos le tomaron con mayor fuerza y eso le quitó la respiración. Él, que la tomaba de la cintura para apartarla suavemente de sí mismo, pero ella al sentir eso se resistió.

Entonces algo en la mirada de él cambió, como si no comprendiera su reticencia.. Qué pasaba en la cabeza de ella que no quería apartarse de él? Si quisiera besarlo ya lo hubiera hecho, entonces qué quería? Vencerlo con su cercanía? Medir las fuerzas que había en él?

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de separarse o de abrazarlo, con ambas manos detenidas en el pecho de él. Necesitaba sentir que estaba cerca, oler su aroma, percibir algo de su calidez. Ella no podía comprender, deseaba que Albert la estrechara entre sus brazos pero estaba visto que no lo haría y menos ante su terrible pataleta. Se odió por haber reaccionado así. "abrazame" rogaba en sus pensamientos, "te he extrañado tanto y solo he recibido tu rechazo.. por favor, por favor, abrazame". Y entonces sintió que nuevamente tenía ganas de llorar. Qué mas daba ya que él la mirara con su patética imagen, con sus cabellos desordenados, descalza, vulnerable, si de cualquier modo no estaba mejor que muchas otras ocasiones en las que él había sido su paño de lágrimas.. pero ella nunca había clamado internamente por un abrazo suyo, no de ese modo... No sintiendo que se le iría la vida si la apartaba de él.

Albert debió mirar que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, porque entonces subió las manos a la espalda de Candy para poderla abrazar. No podía evitarlo.. Lo desarmaba verla llorar. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y en ese momento no sabía muy bien de qué precisamente, pero no podía negarse a ello.. y justo al estrecharla sintió que ella comenzó a temblar. Lo hacía de manera suave, como si fuese solo un calosfrío. La mejilla de ella se plantaba en su pecho, mientras sus dedos se aferraban al frente de su camisa, como si temiera perder la fuerza o que él tratara de apartarla otra vez.

- Candy... qué ha pasado?

Candy no le respondía pues ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de él.. olía su aroma, sentía su calidez a pesar de que a ella le cubría una bata de un muy buen grosor y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que aparte de ella, bajo la bata no tenía puesta ninguna otra prenda y eso la turbó... Ser consciente de su propia desnudez, aferrada al calor del cuerpo de él, a la ternura del abrazo de un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sentir la poderosa fuerza de sus piernas y la extensión y firmeza de su pecho, el latir acompasado de su corazón.. Cómo era posible que momentos antes no hubiera sentido que era así? y oyó su voz, repitiendo nuevamente la pregunta, tan cerca de su oreja, con una voz suave y varonil, llena de ternura.. eso también aumentó su turbación.  
sentía como al sonido de su voz su cuerpo reaccionara de modo involuntario...su piel se erizaba, su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente.. Todo por no usar nada debajo de la bata? Y los espasmos que tenía semanas de sentir cuando pensaba en él, regresaron pero de un modo distinto.. Como un hormigueo que comenzando desde el vientre recorría toda su piel...

Nunca abrazarlo se había vuelto una necesidad y mucho menos abrazarlo había producido una reacción así en ella. Sus latidos los sentía acelerarse conforme se daba cuenta de que los latidos en él lo hacían de igual modo, al estar con su mejilla recargada en su pecho. Entonces agachó su cara de un modo frontal que si levantaba su cabeza habría quedado muy cerca de sus labios y en ese pensamiento sus labios se entreabrieron sin poderlo controlar.. Acaso deseaba besarlo?

Él también había caído en cuenta de que en ese momento Candy no estaba vestida de ropa apropiada... no estaba bien, no era correcto... pero si bien una parte de él lo sabía, otra le gritaba que hiciera caso omiso. Del abrazo protector que le brindaba, ahora volvía a sentir que estaba pasando algo más, por lo menos en él. Su aroma suave y perfumado fue como una marea que lo atrapaba sin deseo de escapar de ella, con sus notas de rosas. Era delicioso y abrumador sentirla así. La sintió cambiar la posición de su cabeza, que se enterraba en su pecho mientras sentía que la respiración en ella había cambiado, y su corazón que ya había comenzado a latir mucho más fuerte se desbocó. Entonces levantó su barbilla con la mano derecha para poder enfrentarse a sus ojos en el momento que se atreviera a mirarlo. Ella los abrió muy lentamente, entonces él pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos que en un inicio estaban llenos de lágrimas, embargados por alguna pena, de repente se volvían profundos, cual lagos, y cómo deseó descender los labios hacia su boca que estaba entreabierta, cual botón de rosa, pero no lo hizo. Si la besaba dudaba que pudiera seguir siendo un caballero y quizá sus instintos fuesen más fuertes que su voluntad. Candy no se merecía una bajeza de esas. Ella no.

Lentamente la separó de él, no sin mucha reticencia. Se estaba forzando a alejarla, así debía ser. Ella, consciente del momento que acababa de pasar, agachó la mirada comenzando a respirar con distinta agitación, la que surge de sentirse avergonzada de sí misma. Se llevó la. mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido y salió de la habitación con tanta prisa que aún si él hubiese querido impedirlo, no hubiese podido. Albert cerró los ojos, derrotado y dando media vuelta, dio un golpe con toda su fuerza a la pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba frente de él.

No debió haberla obligado a detenerse tomándola de la muñeca de ese modo, ya sabía que cuando Candy se enojaba sus desplantes eran explosivos, pero si le daba tiempo o a calmarse o a desahogarse, ella misma se cuestionaba sus reacciones y solía recapacitar.

Sin embargo ahora notaba a una Candy diferente.. En un tiempo bastante corto la vió ir de una emoción a otra con demasiada rapidez... Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era haber percibido que estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a lo que sentía él con su cercanía... Pensar en su estremecimiento, en la manera que acercaba sus caderas de un modo instintivo, en el erizar de los vellos de su cuerpo y la profundidad de su mirada. No sabía a ciencia cierta si él había provocado tales cambios o si acaso era el proceso natural de convertirse en mujer y sentir que un hombre la abrazaba...pero ella nunca antes había reaccionado así..

Candy escuchó el ruido aparatoso y la maldición exclamada debido a la furia y en gran parte al dolor. Su andar presuroso lo detuvo en seco, el corazón que le latía desbocado, un segundo pareció detenerse.. qué había pasado?

Todavía no podía recuperarse de algo que no entendía. Se sentía ruborizada, avergonzada, pero algo más que su piel había reaccionado a estar abrazada a él... Había descubierto que lo necesitaba, pero no solo de una forma emocional. Se sentía segura en sus brazos pero también menos dueña de ella misma. Era complicado definirlo, pero si hubiera una palabra para hacerlo, sería una muy parecida a sensualidad.

Y cómo confrontar eso si Albert siempre había sido un amigo protector? Sin embargo, cada momento se daba cuenta aún más de que él había cambiado o quizá no era tal y como ella pensaba. O quizá la que había cambiado era ella, viéndose tan imperosamente atraída hacia él. Sentía otra vez como del estómago se generaba algo parecido a una contracción en nada dolorosa, pero sí perturbadora... Cómo iba a vivir con eso si surgía de solo pensar en él?


	9. Chapter 9

Así, presa de tantas emociones que no podía comprender.. de las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, se adentró en su habitación. Hubiera querido ser más fuerte pero todavía se sentía tan perturbada..

Necesitaba ser más objetiva, necesitaba... necesitaba...

No podía pensar..

Y sobre la cama se tiró para tratar de ahogar los últimos vestigios que quedaban en su piel de tantas sensaciones. Si ésto seguía así, no podría verlo a la cara nuevamente, no podría ponerse a pensar en él tampoco, pues solo eso la ponía muy mal.

Cielo santo, creía que con verlo se iban a aclarar todas sus emociones, pero había sido a la inversa..! Estaba peor de confundida y afectada!

Y quizá lo peor era que él, UNA VEZ MÁS la había alejado de sí. Entonces algo pesado como plomo ahogó su pecho. Albert no estaba ni siquiera interesado en ser su amiga.. y otra vez sintió la falta de aire, el sudor aparecer en su frente, pero más que nada un profundo y devastador dolor. Era tan fuerte que resultaba insoportable. Qué de mal había hecho para perderlo? Acaso con ese cargo recién adquirido se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Candy le podía estorbar? Fue Annie en el Real Colegio de San Pablo quien había hecho algo parecido, desconociéndola. Así se acostumbraba en la alta sociedad entonces?

Y ella era una Andley, pero tan falta del porte y la clase que ellos tenían, que sabía que nunca encajaría en ese mundo. Se sintió tan poca cosa, como jamás lo había hecho.

Cómo quería ser tan educada, propia y correcta como lo había sido la muchacha que buscó de su amistad en el barco apenas una noche antes.. cómo quería de pronto haber sido dócil con la tía abuela y haberse sujetado a la rígida estructura que siempre pretendió que Candy llevara.. Si con eso pensaba que él no la iba a rechazar, con cuánto gusto habría culminado sus estudios en San Pablo y ahora hubiese sido la mujer que Albert necesitaba.. "necesitaba" dijo?

Parpadeó de modo involuntario, hasta que punto quería mirarse a sí misma junto a él? Como su amiga, como su protegida, como su compañera.. como su novia? Y preguntarse eso le hizo sentarse tan rápido que se mareó. Sería posible que se viese a sí misma como su novia?

Porque Albert seguro que pronto necesitaría casarse, tener una familia de su sangre y preparada en todos los protocolos.. Entonces se acordó de la joven mujer que se había colgado del brazo de él esa misma mañana y no pudo menos que sentir celos, aunque no quería admitirlos.

Esa mujer tan perfectamente vestida, con broqueles en las orejas, con rubor en las mejillas, llena de femineidad. Dios Santo, sintió que de pronto odiaba a esa mujer sin conocerla, solo la había visto unos segundos pero estaba impresa en su recuerdo. Se sintió celosa no solo de que lo hubiese tomado del brazo sino de que con tanta familiaridad le llamase también "William".

Cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo apartar de su imaginación la imagen de ambos sonriendo en un abrazo mientras ella los miraba excluida de la escena. Esa imaginación le estaba produciendo no solo celos, sino también dolor. No podía dejar de imaginar que con esa muchacha podía estar teniendo algún tipo de relación pero tenía que reconocer que solo era una posibilidad.

Entonces escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y salió de su introspección; aunque estaba avergonzada con Albert por sus reacciones apenas unos minutos antes, su primer pensamiento fue que era él, pero no supo cómo reaccionar.

y ahora nuevamente tocaban a la puerta... De verdad sería Albert? tenía que serlo!

Si en algo ella le importaba un poco, si se había dado cuenta de como la lastimaba su indiferencia, si él algún día había sido su amigo, él tendía que ser quien le llamase para aclararlo todo, para darle sentido a su abandono.. No podía ser otro más que él.

Y de un brinco saltó de la cama y sintió que de nuevo se comenzó a marear.. pero dio pasos hacia la puerta con el alma determinada aún cuando su cuerpo se sentía menos fuerte. Y abrió, ahora no entreabriendo la puerta sino haciéndolo de par en par, esperando ver la cara de él, pero no fue así.

-.-

Archie había oído ruidos en el corredor hacía apenas unos momentos, pero los ignoró. El ama de llaves tenía 5 minutos de haberle avisado que la comida estaba lista si deseaban ya pasar al comedor y él le había preguntado si le habían avisado a la srita. Andley, a lo que la empleada respondió que había tocado varias veces pero la srita. no había respondido y que lo mismo le había dicho al sr. Andley. Entonces él le dijo que irían enseguida, que nadie molestara a su prima, que él mismo iba a ir a avisarle y la despidió.

En la mesita estaba el platón de quesos apenas tocado y la copa de vino a la mitad. Justo al entrar a su cuarto se había dado un baño que le había resultado bastante reconfortante. Si se miraba en un espejo le parecía que su aspecto no tenía nada de particular, no entendía la algarabía de algunas damas con él, si acaso que pensaban que seguro por su dinero y apellido podía ser un buen partido, pero fuera de ello no notaba nada extraordinario. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal y qué otra cosa? Honestamente eso no le interesaba. Con un "pafh" de fastidio se alejó del espejo, escogiendo de su ropa lo que fuese más cómodo.

Después de comer iba a descansar un poco porque pensaba relevar en su guardia a su madre esa noche para que ella pudiera dormir plácidamente. Seguro que su padre ya se sentía mucho mejor, de hecho vio su cara cual adolescente enamorado al entrar su madre a la habitación. Era abrumador ver a sus padres amarse así y en algún modo sintió que eran muy afortunados, pero él se había prometido a sí mismo jamás permitir que sus hijos (si un día los tenía) vivieran lejos de él y de quien fuera su pareja, no dejaría que estuviesen apartados de ellos en sus años más vulnerables. No, él no cometería sus mismos errores. Los amaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de proceder.

Y si se lo podía confesar, durante esos años había pensado que Annie hubiese sido una madre tan excelente, sobre todo porque debido a haber vivido en condición de huérfana los primeros años de vida, sabría que dejar a un hijo no era una opción. Que terrible equivocación había cometido con ella, pero seguro que no podía esperar otra cosa si recordaba su comportamiento las semanas previas a que hubiesen terminado.. Pero él se sentía tan triste por lo de Stear, la verdad no le prestaba casi atención... Había tratado de ser todo lo caballeroso que le permitía pero nada parecido a como había sido antes.

Y había conocido al joven que a Annie pretendiera, en una fiesta poco antes de que pasara lo de Stear, sabiendo que había tenido interés en ella, pero estaba tan seguro de su cariño, quizá ese había sido su gran error. Todo habría sido diferente si Candy lo hubiera aceptado. Esa chica valiente y determinada que no se dejaba manipular por nadie, ni siquiera por amor. Era fiel a sí misma y a sus amigos, con un alto sentido del deber.. Solo deseaba que no hubiese permitido que Terry ganara su corazón.

El asunto favorable ahora era que Terry se encontraba haciendo su vida y sus planes de la mano de Susana. Y quizá Candy estuviese enamorada aún de él, pero no iba a hacer nada por interferir en su vida. De eso estaba muy seguro.

Salió de su recámara sabiendo que habían pasado ya varios minutos de que le avisaran lo de la comida y se encaminó a la que sabía que era la habitación de Candy, tocó suavemente, esperando respuesta, pero nada pasó. Entonces decidió tocar más fuerte, quizá se encontraba durmiendo.. No sabía si era mejor que comiera o que durmiera, pero estaba preocupado por ella y se sintió tentado a abrir la puerta, pero dudó.

Entonces, y sin esperarlo ya realmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Estaba con el pelo alborotado, los ojos llenos de ansiedad, parecía que había pasado un mal momento. La vio cambiar de golpe su expresión y cerrar los ojos. No estaba vestida todavía, así que bajó la mirada él también, sintiendo que estaba traicionando la caballerosidad de la que tanto ostentaba.

- Archie... no.. yo... -y la vio tratando de cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero con manos temblorosas- ..no me he cambiado todavía..

- No te preocupes -musitó él- espero en el pasillo si tú quieres. Te sientes mejor?

Y Candy qué podía decirle? Solamente se quedó callada. No podía distinguir su condición física de la emocional, así que le contestó con tono apagado que no tardaría mucho.

Y de hecho no lo hizo. En menos de cinco minutos abrió de nuevo la puerta, su cabello estaba todavía un poco desordenado, pero le daba una apariencia por demás adorable. Se había puesto el vestido que a Archie más le había agradado cuando fueron a las tiendas él y su madre a comprar la ropa para ella. Un vestido de caída suave color azul. Le sentaba muy bien, aunque notaba que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos albergaban otra vez mucha tristeza. Darse cuenta de ello le produjo un dolor extraño en el corazón, pero no le dijo nada, solo le extendió su brazo y la escuchó de nuevo preguntar con voz nerviosa en tanto iban bajando con lentitud las escaleras.

- Albert también baja a comer con nosotros?

- No lo sé. No lo he visto. Toqué a su habitación cuando llegamos y no me abrió. Y por lo que veo todavía no has hablado con él, no es así?

Hablado? Hablado no. Le había rabiado, se había refugiado en sus brazos y también había sentido su rechazo, pero hablar.. no sabía si él en algún momento se ocuparía en explicarle todo. Ya lo dudaba. Quizá había sido un error ir para allá.

- No.. -contestó ella con tristeza- No hemos hablado.

- Necesitas comer, necesitas dormir. Prométeme que en la hora de la cena lo harás aunque no cene contigo.

- Te irás?

- En el hospital hace falta personal, hay enfermeras, pero se encargan mucho más de los enfermos más graves. Sabías que Albert no se había despegado de mi padre? Quiso contratar una enfermera permanente pero no consiguió una que le tratara correctamente. Iré yo para estar al pendiente de él. Dependiendo como se encuentre para mañana sabremos si se mudará al hotel donde se estaba hospedando o si vendrá para acá.

- Yo debería ir a ayudarles.. yo tengo la preparación...

- Pero no estás bien Candy. Necesitas reponerte. Te hace falta descansar, comer mejor, distraerte un poco... ésta mañana te veías con tan buen humor... así te quiero ver de modo permanente. No hay discusiones que tener, vas a quedarte a descansar y ya mañana te diré que tal le fue a mi padre. Está bien?

- De acuerdo.. pero me haces sentir tan inútil...

- Tú necesitas ver por ti primero. Ya después veremos que tanto puedas ayudar a otros. - y cruzaban el salón para encaminarse al comedor. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Albert no estaba ahí y conforme se iban sentando y les iban sirviendo, se dio cuenta de que tampoco iba a llegar.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews.. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y a darle más y más a esta historia. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

-.-

Apenas estaban terminando de comer la sopa cuando la puerta se abrió. Candy comía bajo el escrutinio de Archie que le había pedido que se terminara todo, pero comía con demasiada lentitud y al sentir que alguien entraba sintió su corazón latirde prisa, anhelante, pero tampoco era él y se reprochó a sí misma sentir un poco de esperanza..

La figura de George, que visiblemente cansado les daba un saludo cordial y se disculpaba por interrumpir la comida, se hacía presente. Preguntaba por Albert, pero nadie le supo responder si acaso pensaba bajar a comer. El hombre meneó la cabeza con decepción. Ya temía que de un momento a otro le sobreviniera algún colapso por malpasarse casi todos los días.

La empleada le preguntó si deseaba que le sirviera y él asintió, disponiendo a sentarse en un lugar opuesto al de la cabecera de la mesa. No habían terminado de servirle la sopa cuando la puerta que había quedado entreabierta se volvió a abrir. Fue de un modo brusco, que produjo el sobresalto de Candy y la sorpresa de todos los demás. Ahí estaba él, con su mirada fija al final del comedor.. Con los labios apretados hasta casi dejarlos blancos. Su camisa era una de distinto color a la que un rato antes Candy le viera y traía las manos apuñadas.

- Espero que disfruten la comida -les dijo con falsa amabilidad sin perder la vista de su objetivo inicial-. George, necesito hablar contigo. -dijo hosco. George tan solo enarcó las cejas sabiendo que el plato recién servido se habría de enfriar si se ponía de pie. Albert se notaba mucho más que serio.. si podía decirlo bastante enojado. Entonces George soltó un suspiro y disculpándose, se puso de pie para salir tras él.

Fue cosa de segundos, y si antes Candy se sentía inapetente, verlo tan enfadado la asustó y perdió por completo las ganas de comer. Así lo había visto esa mañana en el hospital. No entendía el por qué de su actitud y al igual que Archie estaba estupefacta.

Quiso ponerse de pie e ir tras él para de una buena vez confrontarlo, pero la mirada de Archie la hizo dudar.

- Habrá tenido algún problema debido al trabajo.. -murmuró él, pero Candy no creía que fuese eso así que negó para sí misma. Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Fuera de ahí, en la biblioteca, George se tuvo que enfrentar a la mirada casi asesina de Albert. Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar como calmarse, pero no dejaba de verlo.

- Sucede algo? -le preguntó tranquilo, como si no advirtiera en él ningún gesto amenazador.

- Hace cuantos años me conoces George?

- Toda la vida..

- Y con toda la vida que me conoces, qué pensabas que iba a hacer al ver a Candy aquí?

El hombre, tímido, se encogió de hombros. - William.. Si hubieras visto la cara de esa muchacha preguntando por ti...

- Expresamente te lo dije: Requería que vieras por su seguridad.. Te pedí que le arreglaras lo de una mensualidad, que vieras por que estuviese bien.. No necesitaba venir hasta acá! Has visto los reportes? Te ha dado por leer los diarios? Maldita sea George, la has traído a la boca del lobo sin necesidad! Yo no puedo apartarme de aquí, pero estaba tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaría bien allá!

(De algo sirvieron las artimañas de Eliza al cerrarle la entrada a las clínicas importantes, que Candy había quedado descartada del programa de envío de enfermeras a Francia, Italia e Inglaterra... después de todo, ya había terminado sus estudios sobre técnicas quirúrgicas, y con ello se suponía ya tenía el conocimiento necesario para ser enfermera militar.)

- Pero quería verte, hablar contigo, la muchacha se fue para Chicago buscando respuestas y Archie le había dicho que estabas acá!

- Entonces me dices que no vino por él?- y lo miraba fijamente al preguntarle.

- Por el joven Archie? -preguntó confundido- Desde luego que no!

La mirada de Albert cambió apenas un poco, pero seguía todavía con una actitud de enojo.

- Se tiene que ir de aquí.

- Sin hablar contigo? Por favor William, ha sabido que si no aceptaba la mensualidad le quitarías el apellido, ella necesita saber por qué. O acaso has hablado con ella?

Albert negó.

- Me la topé en el hospital y me puse tan furioso.. -evitó decir que se marchó tras haberla visto abrazada de su sobrino-.. Pero ese no es el caso. Ni Londres ni toda Inglaterra es un lugar seguro para ella. Ya es suficiente saber que tú viajas de allá para acá tan seguidamente.

- Pero has debido hablar con ella de esto.

- Sabes que hará Candy al saber de mis motivos para estar aquí? Se va a querer sacrificar, tal y como siempre lo hace! Ella debía estar en el Hogar de Pony, en Lakewood, en Chicago, ¡en donde fuera, menos aquí!

- Entonces habla con ella. No se irá sin una explicación.

- Tendrá que hacerlo y tú te vas a encargar de ello!

- William.. Basta ya de que te cierres a ti mismo y a ella también.. Por qué no le dices qué motivos tienes para estar aquí? Se te está yendo la vida.. No duermes, no comes, todas tus horas te dedicas a trabajar y cuando no lo haces te encierras en tu habitación para no abrirle a nadie. La servidumbre ya tiene miedo de llamar a tu puerta. Tú no eres así.

- Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo un deber aquí. -explotó, ante la mirada sorprendida de George.

- No me digas eso del deber, estás huyendo y eso no es de caballeros..! ¿Desde qué momento creíste que ibas a poder recuperar el patrimonio de la familia en éste país? Has hecho gastar al consejo más de lo que realmente crees que puedes recuperar. Las propiedades las siguen reclamando para el uso militar, las inversiones ya no te han dado dividendos considerables.. tus lejanísimos familiares no van a dejar de ir a pelear si son convocados.. Por algo son ingleses!

Has querido pretextar que el deber te tiene aquí, pero solo estás huyendo. Y puedes encerrarte en esa habitación hasta que la guerra acabe, así pasen veinte años, pero eso no impedirá que sepas que la vida debe de seguir.

- Escúchame bien George, no me importa que debas hacer, pero quiero a Candy fuera de Inglaterra ésta misma semana. Y en cuanto mi cuñado esté mejor, te harás cargo de que ellos también se vayan. Yo no puedo volver hasta que encuentre al último de mis familiares y a mis amigos los pueda sacar de aquí.

- No podrás conseguir que sean disculpados de seguir en la guerra...

- Lo haré porque son los únicos que quedan de la familia de sus padres y la ley les debe de brindar ese privilegio.. No pueden acabar con un par de familias... y yo voy a ver porque así sea.

- Basta ya de fingir ser el héroe, William. Si ellos aman a Inglaterra, van a morir por ella. En el momento que los saquen de las filas van a reclamarte que hayan dejado a sus regimientos solos.

- Fue una promesa hecha a sus padres..

- Pero no has podido hacer nada todavía. -y George suspiró con un poco de tristeza.- Sé que los aprecias y que tú mismo padeciste hace más de año y medio por un trauma parecido, pero han sido diferentes circunstancias. Ellos escogieron estar allá. Y volviendo a lo de Candy, debes de decirle a la muchacha lo que sientes por ella de una buena vez... Decirle que es la razón principal de que te hayas marchado.. Abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que fuera de las aburridas fiestas que hacen aquí y a las que nunca asistes, tu misión en este país no tiene trascendencia. No te cierres. Si pensaras que has venido para salvar el patrimonio de los Andley, aparte de a tus amigos, lo mínimo que harías es conectarte con la gente adecuada que se vive la vida en esas fiestas.

- Un puñado de millonarios festejando mientras miles se van a la guerra para sufrir escarnio y perder su vida... No comparto esa forma de pensar. -dijo con desprecio.

- Pues si me permites decirte, querido muchacho, no vas a poder sostener tu estadía aquí ante el consejo si no empiezas a rodearte de ese "puñado de millonarios" y hacer crecer las arcas del corporativo a la brevedad mientras realizas tu labor social.

Y se encaminó detrás del escritorio para sacar un sobre de un cajón y de golpe dejarlo sobre él.

- La próxima fiesta organizada por el Conde.. ésta vez será mejor que vayas.

Albert maldijo para sus adentros. En nada le interesaba regodearse enfrente de un montón de viejos de que también tenía dinero y mucho. Con todo gusto preferiría irse a internar en el zoológico, dándole alimento a los monos que en otro lugar, así vistiera con la ropa más sencilla y dejara de lado todas sus comodidades.

Muchos de los hombres de negocios al saber que la guerra era inminente habían trasladado sus cuentas e inversiones, habían preferido irse a vivir fuera del país, pero todavía había muchos que ostentando grandísimas fortunas y títulos nobiliarios, habían escogido por honor o lo que fuera, quedarse en Inglaterra.

Aunque la fiesta en cuestión la organizaba un conde, era de los pocos que se habían quedado por motivos más del orden político que del social.

El Conde Lloyd George de Dwyfor era un respetado político liberal inglés. Lo había conocido en una reunión debido a que desde un año antes dirigía el Ministerio de Hacienda y ese año había sido nombrado Ministro de armamento. Estaba muy bien relacionado y era la segunda vez que lo invitaba a alguna reunión, la cual no iba a realizarse en su casa sino en la comodidad de un hotel, el más imponente de Londres y en uno de sus salones más caros.

George le había reclamado su inasistencia a aquella fiesta, pero fue el día que Meredith (sabiendo que había regresado a Inglaterra) averiguó el lugar donde vivía y muy desvergonzadamente se le plantó en su casa. Se puso a llorar casi a sus pies, le aseguró que su vida con Roberth era un infierno. Que después de 4 años ni siquiera había llegado a un compromiso.. Que se había dado cuenta de que su felicidad estaba al lado de él, "su" William.

A poco estuvo Albert de reírse en su propia cara, pero estaba tan descontrolado también por lo de Candy que temió ser demasiado cruel. La ignoró, la muchacha casi lo hace caer por causa de haberle sujetado de las piernas, la ayudó a levantarse y le pidió que abandonase la casona sin aceptar más explicaciones.

No sabía si había sido el sonido chillón de su voz o el que se sintiera harto, pero el desagrado de una o de ambas cosas le trajo un dolor de cabeza descomunal y dejó a Meredith llorando cual magdalena en el salón mientras él se iba a encerrar a su recámara con llave.

De ese modo se perdió la primera fiesta, aunque le causaba desagrado pensar que iba a asistir, sabía que de cien personas que asistieran, el conde era pieza clave para solucionar los problemas que le aquejaban y le ayudarían a realizar su cometido.

- Entonces dime William... Cuando vas a hablar con ella? Está mas pálida que nunca, vino por que quiere que le expliques qué ha pasado. ¿Dónde ha quedado el amigo que ella siempre ha esperado de ti?

- Supongo que ni eso podemos ser.. -dijo con amargura.

- Te va a odiar si no le explicas nada.

- Y si le explico se sentirá traicionada también! -y se agarraba los cabellos preso de dolor y desesperación- ¿Es que no entiendes? Interferí entre ella y Terry por causa de mi terror por perderla! Le fallé a un amigo y me porté como el peor de los egoístas al negarle la felicidad con él! -y quiso golpear el escritorio pero su mano estaba tan lastimada que lanzó un grito de dolor. Entonces George tomó cuenta de que la mano de Albert estaba roja e inflamada. Trató de ayudarlo, pero se lo impidió. - Y para colmo yo de idiota me hice ilusiones George.. Creí que ella podía sentir algo por mí y no fue así... Necesito que se vaya, no tengo cara con que mirarla porque si lo hago no voy a resistir y voy a terminar diciéndole que estoy enamorado de ella y no podré soportar su lástima o que sienta que me debe tanto que me acepte solo por eso. -y dicho eso, aunque jamás lo había hecho delante de él, Albert comenzó a sollozar. Su amigo estaba devastado y no sabía de qué modo reconfortarlo, pero no tendría que hacerlo: salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa y seguro que a encerrarse en su habitación.

El relato de Albert lo conocía perfectamente George. Terry había tratado de acercarse a Candy y él le había pedido que no lo hiciera, argumentando que Candy nunca soportaría que por su culpa Susana se hiciera daño a sí misma tal y como lo había hecho una vez antes. No podía basar su felicidad en la desgracia de otra.. y aunque Candy realmente sí pensaba de esa manera, tuvo temor de que su amor por Terry fuese más grande y que al ver su regreso se rindiera a él.

No debió haber hecho eso, pero ya estaba desesperado. Y no paraba de reprochárselo a sí mismo. Por eso se alejó hasta que supo que Neal quería casarse con ella y tuvo que enfrentarla de nuevo. Sólo que en ese entonces le había notado distinta. Supo que había sufrido por haberla dejado sola, pero tontamente lo atribuyó a que lo quería. Y aunque Albert estuviera seguro que Candy no sentía nada por él, George ya lo estaba dudando. Y dudaba aún más porque había visto a Candy en esos días en el barco demasiado triste y melancólica... ella no era tampoco así.

Entonces, encogiendo de hombros, decidió salir de la biblioteca para ir con rumbo a la cocina para tomar hielo en algún recipiente; aunque sabía que a Albert le debía doler la mano horriblemente, seguro que le dolía mucho más el corazón. Quizá su intromisión fuese tomada como una traición de su parte, pero en ese momento George se dijo a sí mismo que iba a tener que actuar en favor del muchacho y se prometió a sí mismo ponerse a pensar en ello toda la tarde... algo debía hacer para aclararlo todo.


	11. Chapter 11

No hacía falta decir que parecía que Albert no le había querido abrir, pese a que George insistía en ayudarlo a vendar esa mano.. Le dijo que le había llevado hielo.. Tampoco contestó. Ya sabía que tenía por costumbre encerrarse en su habitación, pero jamás le había ignorado de esa manera. Lo que George no sabía era que Albert no estaba ahí.

Justo al salir de la biblioteca y entre avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo, todavía sintiendose demasiado vulnerable, había optado por usar un corredor que llevaba a una salida de la casa por el ala trasera.

El corredor estaba poco iluminado y habría sido muy fácil sentirse desorientado ahí. Ese mismo corredor tenía a ambos lados grandes puertas que ocultaban diversas habitaciones, entre ellas un salón para fumar y un estudio de arte. Otra de las habitaciones estaba destinada como cuarto/guardaropa, en especial para cuando se realizaban fiestas. La cuarta puerta era una sala para juegos, la cual en su interior se veía iluminada por la luz natural de dos extensos ventanales. La quinta puerta revelaba una habitación por completo vacía y enfrente de ella yacería la única habitación destinada a la persona del servicio con más alto rango de la casa: el ama de llaves.

Yendo al final del corredor habría otra puerta que sería la que condujera a un pasillo que se extendía 10 metros y que al final dirigía a la parte trasera de la casona, donde Albert había mandado sembrar diversas plantas a modo de jardín. Y cruzando el jardín comenzaba un área de fuentes y a menos de 50 metros se divisaba un establo.

Aunque la propiedad abarcaba una manzana completa, Albert estaba en desacuerdo de tener caballos en ese lugar, le parecía que el espacio era insuficiente para que ellos se ejercitaran correctamente; pero esa tarde deseó poder tener a lo menos un potro que montar y darle vueltas a toda la propiedad para descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con esto en mente, hubiera querido subir a su coche para ir al club y dedicarse a montar por varias horas dentro de ese lugar, hasta que el caballo se agotase o quien lo hiciera fuera él mismo; pero para mover el volante como la palanca de velocidad e incluso las riendas del caballo, necesitaba hacer uso de su mano derecha y ésta se encontraba demasiado lastimada. Entonces pensó en salir de la casa y buscar algún cochero. No era de los hombres que lloraban, eso estaba muy claro, pero sentía que ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas..

Aunque sus ojos ya no derramaban tantas lágrimas, sentía que su corazón se constriñía y no lo dejaba respirar y no tenía deseos de que nadie lo viera así, así que comenzó a adentrarse en una arboleda que tenía dentro de la propiedad buscando la serenidad que le producía el estar en soledad.

A medio camino detuvo su marcha, sintiéndose hastiado de todo y de todos y pensó en escoger una ruta mejor.

El trayecto lo sabía de memoria, puesto que había pasado ahí, dando recorridos (muchas veces prohibidos) durante varios años. Ese era uno de los lugares donde desde joven se podía sentir mejor: el zoológico. Recordaba cuando había estudiado en el Real Colegio San Pablo y que de manera un tanto rebelde se le había ocurrido escaparse él de allí en algunas ocasiones. Irónicamente, tanto Terry como Candy lo habían hecho en su momento, y pensar en ellos lo hizo sentir peor, así que se quedó derrumbado en el suelo con la cara agachada y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar. Lo hizo así por un buen rato, sintiendo que de ese modo comenzaba a liberarse de tanto dolor.. hasta que por causa de su orgullo propio decidió ponerse de pie y secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía devastado, pero en su memoria veía a Candy e inmediatamente la expresión y palabras que había escuchado de su amigo y se sintió demasiado desleal.

Quizá lo que debía hacer para acallar toda la culpa por el dolor que les había ocasionado era de algún modo ver por la felicidad de ellos, aunque eso significara el hacerse por completo a un lado.. Buscar a Terry, decirle que estaba arrepentido, convencerlo de darse una oportunidad con Candy y al final distanciarse por completo de ellos.

No iba a soportar verla de nuevo suspirando por él, pero se sentía por completo responsable de su desdicha. Acaso no se había puesto a llorar en varias ocasiones ese día? Y ella quizá necesitaba un amigo, pero definitivamente se sentía incapaz de serlo. No podía volver a abrazarla siendo ese amigo conciliador que se dedicara a decirle que todo estaría bien y que era más importante la felicidad de dos que el martirio de tres (y sin quererlo sabía muy bien que él era el cuarto).

Si Grandchester retornaba a su vida, como si no lo hiciera, sabía que estar al lado de ella sin sentirse amado del modo que él la amaba ya era por demás una tortura.

Entonces pensó en Archie. Qué tipo de relación llevaban ellos si los había encontrado en franco abrazo esa mañana? Acaso se había refugiado en él para olvidar a Terrence?

George le había asegurado que Candy no estaba en Londres debido a Archie, pero entre ellos algo estaba pasando.. podía asegurarlo.

Lo vio en la cara de su sobrino cuando entró en la habitación de Bruce. Esperaba ver entrar a Candy, pero había sido él... entonces miró la ansiedad en sus ojos y lo oyó mencionar que saldría a buscarla. Por eso después de recuperarse un instante del pensamiento que vino a su mente, salió tras él, para decirle que Candy estaba en el balcón, pero no había sido necesario informarle. Los encontró abrazados, ella con ojos cerrados y él con su barbilla apoyada en su cabello. Sus brazos le rodeaban posesivamente la cintura y la aprisionaban en su pecho. Entonces al solo recuerdo volvió a sentir una furia dentro de sí que trató de controlar.

Si alguna vez se sintió en extremo celoso fue por ver esa escena y ahora por recordarla. A pesar de saber de su amor por Terry, nunca les vio en demostraciones de cariño... Y quizá con Terry se habría atrevido a irse a los golpes pero Archie era su sobrino y desde muchos años antes él tenía conocimiento de que había estado enamorado de ella.

Honestamente no sabía qué hacer. Lo único era que quizá lo verdaderamente loable que pudiera hacer, sería devolverle su felicidad y quizá lo haría, pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz de todo.

Mientras tanto, Candy en visible ansiedad había abandonado el comedor. Archie le había reñido un poco que no comiese el segundo plato y ella le respondió que si lo hacía podía no tolerarlo en el estómago. Le prometió que comería toda la cena pero rogó que no insistiera más con eso.

Y ya fuera del comedor se vio confundida de en qué lugar estaría Albert con George. Siendo recién llegada de la casa, ignoraba la ubicación y uso de todas las habitaciones. Pensó en subir a tocar la puerta de su recámara pero al alzar la vista para dirigirla a ella, lo único que vio fue la figura de George que con decepción ya se separaba de la puerta trayendo en las manos un recipiente el cual dejó en una mesita con flores que había en el pasillo.

George la miró a su vez cuando giró, recordó su intención de hacer que tal par de jóvenes hablaran y comenzó a caminar para bajar las escaleras.

- Qué ha pasado, George? Qué le ha pasado a Albert?

- El joven se ha sentido mal. No creo que baje a comer con nosotros. Ya ha comido usted?

- No pude seguir. Necesito hablar con Albert pero me ha rechazado varias veces... Puede saber usted qué sucede?

- Le había comentado que solamente el joven podía explicarse delante de usted, pero creo que quizá tenga yo que ayudarlo un poco. Solo que, en este momento muero de hambre y usted debería volver al comedor. Desde el barco la vi comer muy poco y creo que eso no está bien. Acaso no le ha gustado la comida?

Candy no podía decir que fuese así porque de hecho se había mirado bastante bien en el plato, pero se sentía incapaz de probar bocado.

- Necesito que coma y luego charlamos. Le prometo que trataré de solucionar este asunto de algún modo.

Candy entonces se vio obligada a regresar al comedor pero aunque se seguía sintiendo ansiosa, la mínima esperanza de que algo se arreglara le hizo sentirse mejor.

Fueron los ojos de Archie los que la escrutarían por un buen rato, en silencio. También había dejado de comer, se sentía algo aprensivo. Había perdido el gusto por comer.. y el plato que ya le había sido retirado a Candy vio a George dar la orden de que se le volviese a poner.

La miró comer despacio, y trató de hacer lo mismo pero no pudo. No se quitaba de la cabeza que Candy tenía mucho mas que solo cuestionamientos hacia Albert. Comenzaba a sospechar que Terrence Grandchester no era el causante de la tristeza de su amiga y mucho menos el escogido de su corazón.

Pensando en eso se excusó diciendo que se iría a descansar un par de horas porque después tenía que ir al hospital y dejó solos a George y a Candy sentados aún a la mesa.

La mirada ansiosa de Candy se dirigió entonces a George, que haciéndose el desentendido, terminó de comer el plato fuerte y pedía a la brevedad una taza de té, habiendo sabido que ese día tendrían un postre de pastel con avellanas.

(El ama de llaves había conseguido que el mozo fuese casi corriendo a una pastelería y casi habían sobornado al pastelero para que le diese el pastel que ya tuviese horneado, lo bañara con sirope de vainilla y lo cubriera con nueces.

Aunque ese tipo de pastel nunca le había sido pedido, el hombre accedió. Sin embargo lo dejó en un aprieto porque ahora debía reponer el pastel faltante... pero agradeció la idea y se puso a imaginar otras formas de cubrir sus pastelillos)

Ahora Candy tenía también una rebanada de pastel que George le estaba instando a comer. Candy suspiró ya sintiendose vencida por miedo a que George cambiara de parecer y comenzó a comerlo. Se dio cuenta de la humedad producida por el sirope le había dado una profundidad a su sabor, no solamente textura muy suave. Las avellanas contrastaban con su dureza media y no pudo evitar admitir que de verdad sabía muy rico.

No supo en qué momento el pedazo de pastel se le desapareció del plato, asombrada de habérselo comido todo. Se puso roja ante la risita contenida de George.

- Bien, señorita, hemos tardado casi una hora en terminar de comer. Lo considero una marca desde ahora y mucho más porque ha sido en completísimo silencio. Creo que es hora de charlar un poco usted y yo, pero será en la biblioteca. Me puede acompañar?

A pesar de que le había hecho referencia a lo despacio que habían comido, internamente se lo agradeció. En ese tiempo pudo pensar un poco en qué decirle. Si Albert la amaba era él quien se lo debía decir. Hacía falta saber que era lo que Candy sentía.

Y caminaron saliendo del comedor y tomaron hacia su lado derecho, abriendo una de las dos puertas que daban acceso a la biblioteca. Le ofreció a Candy una silla y ocupó una frente a ella. La miró, con sus ojos tranquilos pero a la vez sabiendo con preocupación que la srita. podía seguir enamorada de otro.

- Qué es lo que quiere saber?

- Demasiadas cosas... Por qué Albert se alejó de esa manera... Por qué nunca se comunicó conmigo... Por qué darme dinero si sabe que yo sentiría que es una ofensa para mí... Por qué decir que me iba a quitar el apellido si no lo aceptaba.. -y conforme mencionaba cada una de las cosas se comenzaban a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas-... Por qué no me quiere cerca ni soporta que haya venido... Por qué...? Se avergüenza de mí o algo así? -y de pronto sintió que se sofocaba- o le estorbo porque está enamorado de alguien que lo cela demasiado..?

George buscaba entre sus ropas un pañuelo, azorado del dolor que veía en la mirada de ella. Se lo extendió nerviosamente, viendo como ella se tapaba la cara con él después de haber tratado de controlar el llanto.  
Se había puesto de pie, no soportaba que la viera.. Se sentía demasiado expuesta. Sabía que estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, sintiendose tonta pero no le importaba eso. Era demasiado fuerte su dolor.

- Srita. Candy... -se atrevió a preguntar George- ...qué es lo que siente usted por Albert?

Tal pregunta la descontroló. Qué sentía por él? Acaso lo sabía? Estaba desesperada por verlo, lo extrañaba y en ocasiones se sentía furiosa con él por haberla dejado.. Sus días resultaban a veces en tortura porque pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en él... En su cuerpo podía darse cuenta de que solo pensar en su nombre le afectaba, había perdido el aliento por solo sentir sus manos apretando su cintura y había de reconocer que estuvo a punto de besarlo..

Y recordó su estremecimiento y la forma en que había reaccionado con esa sensación que ascendió de su vientre..

Pero lo que más le afectaba era que no podía soportar imaginarlo con nadie más. Eso era por completo intolerable...

Que sentía por él? Qué sentía por él?!

Entonces como balde de agua fría en un inicio, y como remanzo de felicidad sintió después, que la respuesta había llegado no a su intelecto únicamente, sino a su corazón.

-  
Este capítulo resulta muy corto, pero el fin de semana me pongo a escribir con mayor ahínco, denme sus sugerencias.. aunque la verdad debo admitir que ya tengo el hilo de la historia desde aquí a su final, inclusive algunos contratiempos de nuestra parejita rubia, pero será agradable incluir sus ideas, les parece?

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia. Me encantan sus comentarios!

Gracias: Blackcat2010, Paloma, Máxima, Clau Ardley, ccc73, UsagiYady, ara, y a todos los que la leen aunque no hayan posteado y los que por falta de tiempo y oportunidad olvidé nombrar.. Sus comentarios los tomo muy en cuenta. Saludos...!


	12. Chapter 12

- Has debido insistir más.. -decía la joven a su apesadumbrado hermano- La srita. Andley habría sido un muy buen partido para ti.

- Ella y su primo fueron por completo indiferentes.. Creí que habría bastado con un baile si me lo hubiera permitido, pero testigo eres de que no quiso bailar.

- Es una muchacha muy bonita... Habría sido agradable tenerla como cuñada -y guiñó un ojo-, pero si mis padres insistieron lo suficiente, su tía la convencerá de que vaya.

- Me pareció demasiado triste... Quizá no quería viajar a Londres... Quizá dejó a algún enamorado en tierra firme. -meditaba en voz alta él y después se dirigió a ella de modo notorio- o quizá su primo es un patán celoso que no la deja tener novio!

- No le digas patán! -lo defendió ofendida y luego su gesto se tornó ligeramente triste- Te diste cuenta?

- De que me miraba con deseos de estrangularme? Hasta la abuela lo habría visto si no se hubiese puesto a tomar jerez con las señoras! -y se rió- Y eso que ella no puede ver de lejos!

- Seguramente Candice ha sufrido mucho, pero cuando tomamos el desayuno en la mañana se miraba muy feliz. Quizá no fue inmune a tus encantos!

Él suspiró, incómodo.

- Pues a menos que mis encantos tuviesen que ver con mis zapatos.. Porque casi fue lo único que ella miró de mí.

- Cuando una mujer no se atreve a sostener una mirada es que teme que su interior sea reflejado... -contestó ella, cual poetisa, a lo que su hermano respondió aventándole una almohada. - Celoso? hermanito, lo estarás más cuando me tome del brazo de ese muchacho, porque no dejo de pensar por un momento en él!

- En su primo? -y ella suspiró, asintiendo.

- Todavía no me olvido de como el cabello le volaba con el viento. Fue como una visión...-y se aventaba a la cama como chiquilla de 10 años, pero luego se volvió hacia él- Por eso te lo pido, te lo ruego, si Candice y Archie van a la fiesta del sábado, por todos los medios posibles aléjala un poco de él. Quiero tenerlo para mí sola!

- Pues si me hiciese caso... porque la verdad me gusta... pero te recuerdo que no sabe cuantos días estará aquí.

- Pues lo lamento por ti, hermanito... Yo por mi parte tengo mucho que averiguar del joven y guapísimo Archivald Cornwell!

- Te haría falta la astucia de James.. Ya ves que en menos de dos meses consiguió las atenciones de su dama...

- Como noble caballero escocés seguramente! -dijo con sorna- Prefiero la sutileza de mi encanto que la notoriedad de un título rimbombante aunado a una fortuna que no oculta! Nunca sabrá si lo prefieren por su dinero.

- Debimos ir con él... Aunque solo fuera para hacerle la vida más difícil.

- Si no fuera porque odias a tu primo demasiado como para tolerar un viaje de 4 meses! -y se carcajeó.

- Pero le reconozco su astucia.

- Decirle astucia a darle de cachetadas a esa pobre gente con un fajo de acciones de la compañía naviera y con su rimbombante título nobiliario? Si que estás bromeando!

- No son pobres, Marjoirie.

- Pero les falta sentido común. La chica estaba aterrada por ver que sus padres lo invitaban a su viaje por el mundo, casi estaba a punto de llorar.

- Pero son novios, o no? Poco le ha durado su "terror".

- Tú sabes que James Orson Bryce II, vizconde de Belfast jamás se da por vencido, y así se case con ella solo para lograr el objetivo de conquistarla, lo hará. -dijo teatral.

- Espero que en eso tú no sigas sus pasos.. Odiaría verte llorar..

- No, querido... Yo no me caso si primero no logro enamorar al maravilloso Archie! -y dicho esto, se puso a entonar una cancioncilla, llena de felicidad. Su hermano la miraba con una expresión de risa contenida, la verdad que tenía tiempo deseando verla así. Solo rogaba que no se llevara ninguna decepción.

Estaba allí después de haberse tranquilizado hacía ya unos minutos, después de haber reconocido en sí misma lo que sentía por Albert y mucha de su angustia y desazón se había disipado. Todavía tenía en sus mejillas las lágrimas y en sus manos el suave pañuelo de George. Ya no temblaba, y al verla, el buen hombre se estaba impacientando por tener una respuesta.

- Srita. Andley?

La vio girarse con bastante lentitud, la misma que él había tenido en terminar de comer, pero ahora estaba visiblemente más tranquila. De un momento a otro había dejado de llorar copiosamente, solo se había quedado en un absoluto silencio.

Algo en sus ojos diferente pudo ver. O estaba conmocionada o lo estaba torturando. Entonces unió sus labios, que estaban apenas separados y de ahí fijó su vista en George, tragando a su vez saliva.

- No puede o no quiere responderme? -preguntó él.

- Podría ser.. -comenzó a preguntar, nerviosa- ..podría ser que una persona estuviera enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo, George?

El hombre abrió mucho sus ojos. Ella se sentó en su lugar en la silla.

- Porque no entiendo... Hasta hace unos meses era Albert el que me consolaba por haberle dicho adiós a Terry, yo estaba segura de estar enamorada de él e inclusive me enfermé... pero.. cuando Albert me dejó sola sentí la peor de las ausencias... Lo busqué por todas partes y me sentí tan abatida.. Y desde entonces cada día me ha parecido más difícil el vivir sin él.

Los meses que siguieron me di cuenta de que estaba triste muchas ocasiones, pero tenía tantos problemas que creo que lo quise ignorar y, después... lo de Stear, lo de Neil...

Cuando lo vi de nuevo y supe que él era William Andley, la persona que desde muy joven había cuidado de mi...

(Y cerraba los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero los abrió de nuevo.)

.. George, yo debí saber que mi necesidad de verlo y estar con él era distinta a la que podía sentir por un amigo.. Me dijo que fuera a la colina de Pony para poner en orden mis pensamientos... -y sus ojos brillaban al acordarse.-

...y lo vi... Vestido con su kilt y tocando la gaita... Me llené de felicidad por verlo, y me di cuenta de que era el príncipe de la colina.. El primer amor que tuve yo en mi vida!

Estaba tan guapo -y se ruborizó-, pero yo solamente hilaba que MI AMIGO Albert estaba ahí, que podía verlo sonreír con mis ocurrencias, ni siquiera pudimos platicar a solas... Me dijo que me explicaría todo, pero se fue...

... Y se fue, no a Lakewood, no a Chicago, se fue a Inglaterra!

...yo, desde que él se marchó de la colina me sentí demasiado triste, deseé abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas... y a cambio me dio cuatro meses de silencio, de ausencia, y yo ya no pude más.

(y miraba a los ojos a George)

Yo creí que estaba enamorada de Terry, pero en medio de eso me sorprendo de que al único que no soportaba lejos de mi vida era a Albert... Entonces, es que no amaba a Terry o estaba enamorada de los dos?

- Dice que ama a William? -y no cayó en cuenta de que no le había dicho "joven William" ni tampoco "Albert", como hacía unos minutos.

(Y Candy sonreía, poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho y otra en sus labios, sintiendo por fin el nerviosismo que produce pensar en alguien que se ama)

- Creo que... estoy enamorada de él...!

- Y el joven Terrence?

Entonces ella lo miraba de nuevo, sintiendo que ignoraba la respuesta y perdiendo a su vez la sonrisa.

- No lo sé, George, no lo sé. Reconozco que no pienso casi en él.. No sé si lo amé o si no lo hice... Pero sé que sufrí mucho. Por eso no me entiendo. Una mujer no debería tener dudas de ello, no cree?

Y candy se puso de pie de nuevo, no esperando la respuesta de George.

- Si le puedo decir, creo que antes me había pasado algo así, con Anthony.. Pensaba en él aunque Terry me hacía rabiar a cada rato... Supongo que pensaba en Terry cuando Albert comenzó a llenar mi corazón... Lo hizo sin que yo me diera cuenta..

- Srita., el joven William necesita saber lo que usted siente.

Entonces ella se giró hacia él.

- Absolutamente no...! -y sus ojos suplicantes lo miraron- ...él se ha mantenido distante de mí... No me ha escuchado? Albert me ha rechazado de todas las formas posibles, me ha hecho a un lado, me ha tratado como si yo no le importara... Necesito que me dé su palabra de que no le va a decir nada, George.. -y sus ojos suplicantes se llenaban de lágrimas- No me traicione de esa manera..

La mirada de George se vio afectada. No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar. De manera más directa: no soportaba que una mujer le llorara.

- Usted sabe que no puedo defraudar la confianza de una dama. Soy un empleado, pero soy alguien honorable... Pero insisto, el joven necesita saber que usted lo quiere.

- Quizá sí, pero yo necesito que él me aclare muchas cosas. A usted no lo dejó entrar en la habitación?

George admitió que él no lo había dejado entrar con una seña.

- Entonces de algún modo yo tendré que conseguirlo...

Había durado más de cuatro horas ahí y la noche se cernía sobre su rostro.. De manera insólita se había quedado dormido después de pasar más de dos horas pensando y recriminándose cosas... Pero es que tenía semanas padeciendo insomnio y con los días que había pasado con su cuñado en el hospital, tampoco había dormido mucho.

Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que hora era, por la posición de la luna y las estrellas comenzó a hacer los cálculos. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

Entonces se dispuso a levantarse, seguramente ahora ya estarían a poco de informarles que la cena estaba lista y él tendría que enfrentarse a Candy y a su sobrino, así que con molestia suspiró y peinando su cabello con los dedos, se encaminó hacia la casa.

No pudo ignorar que de las habitaciones superiores, solo 2 tenían algo de iluminación: la de George y la que correspondía a Evelyn.. Tanto la de Candy como la suya y la de Archie se miraban en completa oscuridad, al igual que todas las exceptuadas que estaban en esa ala de la casa.

Quizá habían partido al hospital, pensó, y que de algún modo eso era un alivio. Por lo menos le daba la oportunidad de cenar sin verla a él con su sobrino.

Entró a la casa por el mismo lugar que había salido y después de ahí cruzó el salón y subió las escaleras, sin embargo notó que la puerta de su cuarto no estaba por completo cerrada y eso lo inquietó.

La abrió despacio. Aunque la luz de la luna (que se filtraba por entre las cortinas que estaban casi cerradas) era mínima, no encendió ninguna lámpara. Su habitación era muy amplia y a veces la gente del servicio demoraba haciendo la limpieza. Suponía que había sido la mucama la que había entrado ahí. Entonces cerró, y sabiendo exactamente la entrada al baño, entró en él. Necesitaba darse un baño, pensaba cenar pues desde la mañana traía hambre pero el baño era primero, así que aunque el agua era casi una grosería de lo helada que estaba, se dispuso a bañarse de ese modo. Y así lo hizo, aunque al inicio brincó al sentir las abundantes gotas cayendo a su cabeza y a sus hombros y que con rapidez comenzaban a empaparle todo el cuerpo; segundos después agradeció la temperatura que le iba a hacer sentir más despejado.

Cuántas veces se bañó con agua helada en Chicago! Eso fue parte de vivir sin memoria y sin pasado. Aprendió a vivir de un modo independiente en su vida por primera vez y sin tener que hacer saber a George nada respecto de sí mismo. Pobre hombre... Había tenido que soportar a su tía Elroy haciéndose cargo de ayudarla en los negocios.

Quizá por eso George se volvió tan indispensable, pero no olvidaba que había dejado a Candy sin supervisión durante todo ese tiempo y también eso le molestó. Sin embargo, fue su falta de atención la que produjo que él viviera la época más feliz de su existencia: al lado de ella, la única mujer que había amado y a la que amaba todavía con desespero.

Después de haberse frotado vigorosamente el cuerpo con una toalla, y de haber quitado el exceso de humedad de su cabello, salió del baño enredado por la cintura en otra toalla. Dudó de nuevo en encender la luz, a fin de cuentas todo lo sabía ya de memoria. A tientas se colocó los interiores que estaban en un cajón y con violencia se puso también unos pantalones, pero para escoger una camisa iba a necesitar encender la lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama y entonces la miró.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado al nivel de oscuridad, así que su visión era más clara. Estaba allí, abrazada de una almohada bajo su cabeza, la luz de la luna le iluminaba apenas la silueta y su cabello. Traía solo un zapato y el otro pie yacía descalzo sobre la suavidad de la colcha. El suave vestido le llegaba apenas a las rodillas, descubriendo unas delgadas pero bien formadas piernas.

De ahí su vista subió a lo largo de la falda hasta su estrecha cintura y más arriba a la redondez de sus pechos que el vestido no alcanzaba a ocultar. Y vio su cuello largo y suave, deteniéndose en sus orejas, en sus mejillas y en sus labios, que en ese momento se entreabrían como si de ese modo delatara saber la ansiedad que él estaba sintiendo.

Y luego forzó su vista a mirar sus párpados, cerrados apaciblemente y en total confianza y volvió su vista hacia el cabello, que lucía desordenado sobre la almohada, en la cual las manos de ella estaban aferradas.

Amaba cada parte de ella, y ese amor le dolía aún en el cuerpo, lo dejaba sin respiración, lo aturdía y también a veces, lo hacía sentir sin fuerzas. Feliz y al mismo tiempo desdichado.

En ese momento Candy se movió y como gato ronroneó algo con suavidad, entonces abrió sus ojos, dejándolo a él sin oportunidad de reaccionar.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que al abrir los ojos no vio nada, sin embargo solo bastó un par de segundos para que sus ojos verdes pudieran distinguir en donde estaba. Los abrió desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que él estaba ahí. Estaba de pie mirándola, con un pantalón pero sin camisa. Viendo su torso desnudo, iluminado apenas, de amplios y fuertes pectorales, producidos seguramente por ejercitarse más de lo que ella recordaba que él lo hacía y que aunque ella ya conocía, le produjo sentir cosas muy distintas... y su corazón (entre otras cosas) reaccionó, se incorporó sin desviar sus ojos de los de él.

Sintió su piel erizarse ante su mirada, pero ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno tenía idea de qué decir. Entonces él encendió la luz, extendiendo su mano a la lámpara sin desviar su mirada de Candy. La luz era suave, no molestó a sus ojos, pero le hizo ser testigo de un modo más cercano de su bella fragilidad. Sus ojos, enormes y brillantes lo miraban de algún modo diferente que también él se turbó.

No tuvo menos que hablar, debía romper ese momento para no sucumbir al ansia que ya tenía de besarla.

- Candy... Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que tenemos demasiado de que hablar... -respondió ella después de un par de segundos.

- Entonces, espérame un momento... Debo ponerme una camisa.

Albert se dirigió al guardarropa y escogió una blanca de suave tacto, se la puso lentamente, evitando introducirla en sus pantalones debido a que ella se encontraba allí.

Sabía que estaba siendo observado y eso lo puso algo nervioso, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, dándose la vuelta con algo de lentitud.

Entonces se enfrentó a la mirada de ella, que notaba extrañamente ensoñada, pero ella también se repuso enseguida y tomó en cuenta que le hacía falta un zapato y con prisa se dispuso a recogerlo.

- Permíteme a mi -lo oyó decir muy cerca de sí misma y se quedó quieta, sintiendo que se acercaba a ella para agacharse y buscar ese zapato que estaba casi debajo de la cama.

Candy estaba estática, sintiendo que su aroma le inundaba los sentidos y comenzó a sentir que el corazón le estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Y latiría más rápido aún al darse cuenta de que ya con el zapato en la mano, le tomaba con mucha suavidad el pie para introducirlo en él.

Lo hizo con delicadeza, sus dedos eran largos y eran fuertes, la tibieza de sus manos la sintió agradable en sus pies fríos, pero lo increíble del asunto fue que desde la planta de su pie comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que fue subiendo inmisericorde por su pierna y entonces tuvo que reaccionar moviendo el pie. Lo que la desconcertó fue sentir que a pesar de ya tener el zapato en el pie, y de ella haberlo movido, él se resistía a soltarle del tobillo.

Entonces levantó su cara a la de ella, y lentamente le soltó.

Candy estaba ruborizada hasta el cabello y se sintió poco más que estúpida, pero trató de contener su sonrojez diciendo a modo de disculpa lo primero que pensó.

- Me dan vergüenza mis pies...

Él enarcó las cejas y sonrió. Era la sonrisa más maravillosa que ella había visto en su vida y sintió su corazón derritiendose ante sus ojos, así que, cuidando de no hacerlo caer hacia atrás, se puso de pie junto a él y él a su vez haría lo mismo.

Estaban otra vez uno frente al otro, pero sus emociones serían desde luego muy distintas.

- Te he extrañado.. -le dijo ella, con sinceridad- perdoname si al abrazarte ésta tarde te he molestado. -y levantaba su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos esperaban una reacción, pero él la miraba sintiendose ligeramente abrumado.

Entonces tomándole ésta vez con suavidad su brazo, le dijo con voz tierna- Necesitamos salir, no es correcto que estemos solos en la recámara.

Ella asintió y él se acercó a la puerta para entreabrirla, pero dirigiendo su vista hacia el salón, la volvió a cerrar.

- Evelyn está en el salón con George... -y se dirigió a la terraza, abriendo los ventanales y caminando hacia el centro de ella, volteando a los lados, especialmente hacia adelante, por saber si habían empleados afuera- La única manera es saltando a tu balcón, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas... y hacia el suelo son mas de 5 metros... Lo mejor es que salga yo y los haga salir al jardín o entrar de lleno al comedor..

- Pero tendrás que quedarte con ellos. La sra. Cornwell no va a querer despegarse de ti. Dijo que te extrañaba mucho durante el viaje.

- Creo que tienes razón. No hay modo de escapar... -y sus ojos azules brillaron- Te has quedado atrapada en mi habitación hasta la hora que ellos entren al comedor!

Ver su mirada, por un momento la transportó al Albert de toda su vida, a aquel que fue su cómplice en muchas ocasiones, pero también era un Albert al que miraba con nuevos ojos, los del descubrimiento.

- Qué hacemos?

- creo que nos sentaremos en el suelo de la terraza, por si a alguien se le ocurre ingresar a mi habitación sin mi permiso.. -y Candy se sintió aludida, así que él se carcajeó, aunque la ahogó por un segundo por temor a que fuera oído por alguien, pero aún con ello, la volvió a soltar.

Oírlo reír fue como música a los oídos de Candy.. Extrañaba su risa, la forma en que arrugaba la nariz mientras lo hacía. Y se dio cuenta de tantísimos detalles, en sus ojos, en sus cabellos, en la forma en que sus cejas se alzaban y descendian, en la sonrisa de perfecta dentadura y con un suspiro reprimido también se fijó en sus labios. Seguramente sería maravilloso su suave roce y con nerviosismo dirigió su mirada a la perfecta luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, rogando que no le revelara que otra vez se había sonrojado.

- Dime.. -entonces pidió él al notarla seria-..qué es lo que quieres que hablemos?

- Por qué no me quieres aquí?

Así, de modo directo y sin ningún tono de reproche, ella lo estaba enfrentando y él por un segundo no supo cómo contestar.

- Tú estudiaste enfermería para ayudar en el lugar de Pony... Creí que era el lugar donde tú querías estar.

- Pero estabas enojado.. de verme...

- Candy -y se escondió la cara entre las manos un segundo, sabiendo que ella quería que le dijera la verdad y la enfrentó- Sabes por qué no hice nada ante las intrigas de Eliza cuando te cerraron las puertas del hospital?

Hasta aquí, porque de verdad que hay mucho que este par debe aclarar...

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Ella negó. Al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no podía inventarle algún pretexto, iba solamente por la verdad, pero en el tiempo en la arboleda había decidido que por lo menos referente al apellido, a la manutención y a su enojo por verla en Inglaterra, sí lo haría.

- Creí que en tu posición no estabas relacionado con nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

- Como William Andley?

- Como Albert...

- Candy, mi familia es dueña de bancos, de hoteles y restaurantes en Chicago y en toda la costa este del país. Como un Andley yo tengo el poder de influenciar desde un simple jefe de hospital hasta al mismo alcalde. En las fiestas de Chicago se ha dado cita inclusive el gobernador.. Si el asunto son influencias, te aseguro que tengo las suficientes allá. Pero si no fuese por ellas, también te aseguro que habría descubierto todas las artimañas que Eliza y su familia te urdieron. Como "Albert" habría acudido al jefe del hospital que me atendió pues sé de buena fuente quien es él, pero no quise.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, él sabía que lo haría.

- No me juzgues mal... Pensé demasiado en ello. -y guardó silencio por un par de segundos, entonces la miró a los ojos- Y quizá fue egoísta de mi parte, pero tú ya eras enfermera y sé que te estabas preparando como enfermera militar... Te pensaban convocar así como a tantas otras, cerca del frente de batalla en Francia. La intervención de Eliza lo impidió, aunque haya sido por razones peor de egoístas que las mías.

Y yo sé que no te ibas a negar a irte, después de que tu compañera Flammy también lo había hecho.

Quizá tú pienses que no tienes familia que te extrañe, pero sé que no solo yo.. -y corrigió, evitando mirarla a los ojos- Sé que eres importante para todos. Pensé en tus madres, en los chicos del hogar, en ese tiempo también en Stear y en Archie.. No sabía que no podría evitar que Stear lo hiciera a su manera... Pensé en la tía Elroy, incluso en Terry...

(La sola mención del nombre de Terry en los labios de él la llenó de tristeza. Él pensaba en Terry para ella?)

- Y sé que me merezco que te decepciones más de mí... Pero la única manera de que no fueses enviada por el programa era que ya no pertenecieras a él. Así, no habría explicaciones que dar, ni favores que pedir. Te dije la ultima vez que hablamos que necesitaba saber tus planes.. pero me di cuenta que el Hogar de Pony era el lugar donde podrías ser verdaderamente feliz.

- Y el dinero? y la amenaza de quitarme el apellido? Acaso es una broma de George o algo así?

- Es verdad... Yo se lo indiqué.

- Pero, por qué?! -y se alteró, presa de nuevo de la sensación de rechazo en su interior. Él la miró con tristeza.

- Darte la mensualidad sería mi forma de velar siempre por ti...

Al inicio le dije a Archie que te lo comentara como una opción, pero al llegar a Londres tuve muchos contratiempos y decidí que tenía que ser algo definitivo.

Si tú no la aceptabas era que no querías tener nada conm.. -y se interrumpió, tallandose de nuevo la frente y la cabeza, tal como en la biblioteca- .. Era que no te importaba que yo me preocupara por ti, y siendo que no aceptaras mi dinero, era peor dejarte bajo la tutela de tía Elroy si me pasa algo aquí en Londres.

- Pasarte algo? Por qué tendría que pasarte algo?

Albert tragó saliva.. Cerró los ojos un instante, pero volvió a mirarla.

- Creo que debes saber primero una cosa: llegando aquí encontré que varios de mis amigos habían sido reclutados para estar en la milicia. De ellos, cuatro hermanos y uno de ellos es un gran amigo mío. Pero no solo fue su caso, también supe que un compañero de la Universidad y dos de sus hermanos menores habían sido reclutados de igual modo. El nombre del primero es Edward, el nombre del segundo es Paul... Ambos ya perdieron a sus hermanos en combate y son los únicos descendientes de sus padres.. Ellos se encuentran todavía en el frente y yo les prometí a sus padres hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por regresarlos con vida lo más pronto que me fuera posible.

Pero he encontrado dificultad para hacerlo, pues al comenzar a buscar una respuesta para ello, me he topado con la inteligencia inglesa. Estoy sujeto a investigación. Eso me retiene en Londres de manera indefinida..

No me preocuparía demasiado estar aquí si la guerra fuese en otro lado pero, puede ser que en cualquier momento Inglaterra sea atacada también... y si eso pasa, tú corres peligro estando aquí.

- Pero.. por qué estás sujeto tú a investigación? Hiciste algo malo?

- Si está en algo mal tratar de presionar al anterior Ministro de Defensa, entonces he hecho algo muy malo...

Y... Candy, el Consejo no sabe que estoy siendo investigado.. Sólo lo he confiado a George. Por eso debes irte.. No te quiero inmiscuida en nada de ésto.

- Te tienen vigilado, entonces?- él asintió.

- Recuerdas la habitación del hospital donde yo estaba, separado de los otros? Ahí también estuve por sospechas con referencia de la guerra, supongo que pensaban que era una clase de agente.. Por eso no me sorprendió demasiado que llegando a Londres me trataran de igual modo.

- Y eso que quiere decir? Que todos en la casa vamos a ser investigados? Cómo es que George viene de America a Londres cada quince días?

- George es un empleado... tú.. entre nosotros solo es algo legal, pero ante el gobierno tú eres mi hija... Estás ligada al emporio de los Andley, tienes un grado de influencia.. también de responsabilidad... -y detuvo su explicación por un momento. ¿Haría falta decirle hasta el último detalle?- El día que supe que le habían mandado un telegrama a Archie, quise impedir que viniesen ellos también, pero la vida de Bruce de igual modo me tenía muy preocupado. Me dio un gran susto.

- Archie me dijo que estuviste en el hospital todos estos días... -habría con ello alguna referencia de Albert a la joven mujer que lo acompañaba?

- Bruce se ponía muy mal si lo dejaba solo. Quise contratar una enfermera, pero no me fue muy bien en ello.

(Qué podía hacer Candy? Preguntar si esa joven era acaso una enfermera? Con tal porte y sin uso de uniforme habría sonado muy celosa si le hacía referencia a ella. Entonces prefirió guardar silencio.)

- Entiendes si te digo que debes de regresar a América?

- Creo que sabes mi respuesta, Albert. Por ningún motivo podría dejarte solo.

- George estará conmigo..

- Pero él viaja demasiado..!

- Es por tu seguridad, Candy.

- Es realmente eso o acaso solo es una excusa Albert? -y sintió que lo dijo con voz alterada- No será que tener una "hija" de casi 19 años sea un estorbo para ti? Te resulta que, de un día para otro, sea más cómodo que yo me vaya, o mejor dicho, desaparezca?

Albert entonces la miró visiblemente sorprendido, a qué se debía esa reacción?

- Nunca has sido un estorbo para mi -dijo sincero-. Pero no se trata de un capricho, si es que es eso lo que tratas de decirme.

- De sobra sabes que los que han querido imponer sus decisiones a las mías no han tenido mucha suerte en ello... -le dijo, levantando retadoramente la nariz, aunque por dentro se sentía llena de desesperación por pensar que la mandaría a Chicago.

- Puedes ser muy testaruda a veces, pero ahora no es una opción.

- Qué harás entonces? Quitarme el apellido? Pues puedes quitarmelo, puedes inclusive pedir que ya no viva en esta casa, pero así tenga que ir a rogar a cada hospital que me den trabajo, voy a hacer todo lo posible por quedarme aquí mientras tú lo hagas.

Albert tensó ligeramente la mandíbula; muy dentro de sí sintió que ella iba a hacer lo que le había advertido y solamente por su deseo de no dejarle solo. Era extraño, sentir que era tan importante para ella... Justo igual a cuando se marchó del hospital para ella decirle que lo miraba como hermano. Entonces su mirada se ensombreció.

**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

Albert había dejado el hospital donde Candy lo atendía después de haberse graduado de enfermera. Él había perdido la memoria debido al estallido de un tren donde viajaba, así que en un inicio no entendió las atenciones y cuidados de Candy, que le llama Albert, diciendo que ese es el nombre de su hermano y que él se parecía mucho..

Sabiéndose en todo recuperado, pero aún sin memoria, decide entonces dejar el hospital y le escribe a ella una carta.

Debido a eso, Candy lo busca por cada lugar de la ciudad y en el camino se topa con Archie y Stear, que al verla se disponen a ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Los tres se separan y justo entonces Candy pensó en el lugar mas probable de que él pudiera estar: en el Natural Park de Chicago, a la orilla del lago.

Y justo ahí lo encontró.

Él le dice que tiene que irse, pero ella trató de evitarlo. Él le recuerda que no sabe quien es él, que puede que sea un vagabundo o un criminal.. Ella le respondió que era bueno y que ella lo sabía.

Entonces él le reclamó como saber eso, si acaso sabía su ocupación o su verdadero nombre...

Fue cuando ella listó una por una las que creyó eran sus mayores cualidades, diciendo que él era alegre, valiente, despreocupado y generoso.

Y Candy llegó al final de su discurso, rogando que le dejara cuidarlo.

- Déjame cuidarte, déjame darte aunque sea solo una parte de todo lo que me diste.. Te dije que tenía un hermano llamado Albert, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera conocí a mis padres, es por eso que tú eres mi verdadero hermano... Un verdadero hermano. Me siento tan bien a tu lado.. No es.. No sé por qué te quiero, pero te quiero mucho..

Él le agradeció diciéndole que lo había reconfortado. Entonces reflexionó sobre ella: "A tu lado me siento tranquilo..." Y sobre él mismo: "Cuando quiero morirme por mi inseguridad, ella me trae calma..."

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Qué me vas a decir? Nuevamente que soy como un hermano para ti? Entonces no me discutas, porque si yo fuese tu hermano, sería tu hermano mayor y estarías mas que obligada a obedecerme.

Su voz sonó dura.. Aunque trató de contenerse, sintió que la amargura le llenaba en ese instante el corazón. Se puso de pie, dejando a Candy sin palabras. Entró en la habitación y un par de minutos después salió para llamarla. Ya traía puestos los zapatos y se había fajado la camisa también.

- Se acaban de retirar del salón con rumbo al comedor.. Mejor salgamos.

La expresión de Albert volvía a ser igual de seria y casi impenetrable.  
La ayudó a ponerse de pie y Candy sintió que una muralla se levantaba nuevamente entre los dos, y pudo sentir que algo fuerte le oprimía el pecho.

Caminaron dentro de la habitación con rumbo de la puerta, él volvió a ver hacia afuera y la instó a salir, haciéndolo él unos segundos después.

No hacía falta decir que pese a que su platica había sido muy sincera, el altercado entre ellos les produjo quedarse casi en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvieron cenando. Fue Evelyn quien estuvo dominando todo hilo de conversación, mientras que George los miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Había pensado que Candy iba a forzar a Albert para que hablasen, pero, o no lo habían hecho o tal conversación había salido mucho muy mal.

La chica estaba molesta y él se notaba que actuaba con sequedad. Justo igual a como desde muy joven se ponía cuando la sra. Elroy le prohibía alguna cosa.

De tanto en tanto trataba de decir algún comentario que pudiera hacerles reír, pero ella fingía una sonrisa y él solo esbozaba alguna mueca y seguía comiendo.

Quizá la señorita Andley le había dicho que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Terry y pensar en eso lo preocupó. Y fue entonces que recordó que sus asuntos en la oficina resultaban prioritarios: Albert había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital cuidando a su cuñado, así que esperaba que después de la cena fueran a la oficina nuevamente a charlar sobre ello y así se lo sugirió.

Lo insólito fue que Albert no quiso hacerlo. Se levantó del comedor, disculpándose enseguida y salió de ahí con rumbo a su recámara, la cual cerró con llave.

Mientras tanto, a los tres comensales les servían una taza de té, mientras Evelyn se dirigía hacia ella.

- Mañana temprano voy a regresar al hospital, pero en cuanto Bruce pueda ser dado de alta, quiero que vayamos de tiendas... Hace muchos años que no compro mi ropa en éste país. Estoy emocionada de que puedas ir conmigo.

- Tía.. Evelyn... quería preguntarle si es que puedo ayudarle con su esposo en el hospital. Yo soy enfermera y sé que puedo ser de ayuda para él.

- Yo lo sé, pero me ha dicho Archie que te falta descansar... Él mañana vendrá a mediodía, justo cuando yo ya haya llegado allá. Me voy a quedar desde la tarde y también toda la noche. Tú no necesitas sufrir eso, sobre todo si es que no te sientes bien.

- Yo soy fuerte.. Con una buena noche de sueño y la rica comida que han preparado hoy, para mañana voy a sentirme recuperada. No es justo para ambos estar durante tanto tiempo en el hospital, y para mañana Archie se sentirá muy cansado. Las noches son las más difíciles de sobrellevar en los hospitales.. Mucho más porque los acompañantes no pueden dormir cómodamente. Será mejor que descanse usted y lo supla en la mañana. Después él puede estar en la tarde y yo durante la noche.

- Me enternece tu disposición... Gracias Candy...

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió sola en el comedor. George y Albert se habían ido a la oficina, Archie estaba aún con su padre, Evelyn se había ido también para allá pidiendo a la mucama que le diese solamente un sandwich porque quería llegar temprano al hospital.

Seguramente era sorprendente para ella que una mujer tan distinguida prefiriera un desayuno tan fuera de lo común...

Y Candy desayunó sola... Con la mirada del ama de llaves y la mucama que siempre les servía, sintiendose demasiado fuera de lugar. Entonces, después del desayuno, decidió inspeccionar lentamente el lugar. Le extrañó oír al jardinero decir que Albert no tenía ni perros ni caballos en toda la propiedad.. Recordó a Puppé, su fiel compañero... él amaba los animales, pero al parecer ni a ellos quería arriesgar estando allá. Y caminó por los alrederores de la casa, mientras meditaba mucho en él, en lo que estaba sintiendo...

- Pues quizá me vas a querer lejos de aquí... pero sabiendo ahora que siento algo por ti y que te puedo perder de modo definitivo, no me iré... No Albert, no me iré.. La única razón para que yo me vaya es que tú ames a alguien más... y quizá ni así lo haga. Perdí a Terry por renunciar a él debido a lo que le sucedió a Susana.. pero a ti... aunque signifique vivir sin tu amor y me digas que eres mi hermano mayor... no puedo estar separada de ti. - hablaba pensando en él, como si le hablase a través de la distancia, mientras dos lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.- Yo sé que no puedo estar sin ti...

* * *

Pues bien... hasta aquí el capítulo 13. Tardé un poco en actualizar, benditos domingo y lunes, pero voy a seguir todo lo constante que pueda, por lo menos 3 capítulos a la semana.. solo que _quizá_ sean un poquitín más largos. Y gracias, leer esta historia es de algún modo mi paga por escribirla y sus reviews son un plus que me estimula a dejar que la imaginación que fluye en mí no se estanque... Como les dije antes, ya tengo el hilo de ella hasta el fin y de verdad que va a dar varias sorpresas, sobre todo encuentros que algunos no se esperan.

Sigan dejando que sus sueños hagan más dulces sus realidades. Todas anhelamos ese caballero valiente y varonil que va a quitarnos no solo el sueño sino el aliento... aquí desde luego es nuestro rubio favorito: Albert...

Saludos y miles de gracias por sus reviews!

**_ AnaEdith.._**


	14. Chapter 14

Entrar al hospital fue ahora una experiencia muy diferente para Candy. Ya sabía que iban y venían militares de todos los pasillos, más o menos recordaba el recorrido.. Lo caminó inadvertida de la mirada de una enfermera que también inspeccionaba los detalles de ella y pensaba: La chica burguesa!

La veía que iba con un vestido de color perlado, con su cabello recogido en un perfecto moño inglés.. Sus zapatos eran igual de delicados que el vestido y traía un maletín en las manos que cada persona de seguridad le inspeccionaba conforme se adentraba al área donde había sido atendida la mañana anterior.

Ella la seguía a una distancia pertinente, dándose cuenta que no era la única que reaccionaba ante su entrada. Varios caballeros dirigían a ella las miradas mientras la recién llegada sin titubear seguía caminando en un paso muy confiado.

Parecía dueña del mundo y la menospreció en su calidad de niña rica y seguro que mitómana también...!

Nunca a una señorita de sociedad iban a permitirle que estudiara semejante cosa.. Ya se imaginaba a la reina victoria estudiando para maestra! Y se le escapó una risa burlona que supo acallar a tiempo.

Y entonces sus ojos se desviaron ante el adonis que era el médico más hermoso de todo el hospital.. El Dr. Fabbri era el sueño de todas, aún de las mujeres entradas en años que laboraban en ese hospital.

Era más hermoso que un dios griego, de ojos oscuros, piel apiñonada, sonrisa tan extremadamente perfecta enmarcada por unos labios... definitivamente muy sensuales... (y suspiró, mordiéndose los labios seguidamente)

Con él todo era aumentativo, exagerado, único... Ahh y era más que otra cosa un caballero.

Suspiraba por él al igual que cientos de mujeres (imaginaba), pero ella tenía la buena fortuna de tener las mismas guardias y también les correspondía la misma ala del hospital.

Veía sus manos, grandes, fuertes.. y seguro que bajo de esa bata estaba el cuerpo más perfecto que la naturaleza pudo esculpir, pues su musculatura se dejaba ver cuando cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho. Ahhh, que terriblemente irresistible era él..

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que el médico en cuestión caminaba hacia la chica burguesa.. La saludaba con su sonrisa de ensueño y se ofrecía a acompañarla a ver a su... tío? Así había dicho ella?

Maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que tenía un brillo coqueto en sus ojos.. Diantres de muchacha... Le había llamado la atención esa rubia a su doctor favorito.. Así que decidió no seguirla más, era demasiado sufrir el continuo interés de todas sus compañeras por él... Pero peor verlo interesado en otra chica.

Candy estaba sorprendida de que el médico que un día antes había conocido, la abordara para acompañarla hasta la habitación del sr. Cornwell, pues ella le había dicho que era su tío.

Era un hombre muy apuesto, pero ella, aunque lo miraba y trataba de ser cortés, no podía quitarse de su pensamiento a Albert. A mediodía ni él ni George habían ido a comer.. Solamente Archie se había sentado con ella a la mesa y de hecho platicaron poco tiempo, debido a que él tenía que regresar al hospital.

Él le había contado de los avances de su padre y también que el médico no daba fecha para que fuera dado de alta, argumentando que ellos eran muy buenos amigos y no podía dejarlo ir sin estar seguro de que ya estaba en excelente estado.

Y ahora caminaba junto a ese médico, sintiendo que la veía con una mirada muy particular.. acaso veía un brillo coqueto en esos ojos oscuros?

- ..la noche la pasó excelentemente.. pero tiene un hambre bárbara... No le satisface la comida que le llevan. Si sigue así, lo más seguro que mañana le pueda dar yo de alta..

- Cómo ha estado de su presión?

- Le ha subido ya muy poco... Y, hablando de presión... qué tal se ha sentido usted? Le noto más color en su rostro y eso es bueno.

- Me hacía falta dormir. En el viaje en barco dormí apenas la última noche... Fueron días demasiado agotadores los que viví previo a llegar.

- Ha comido como debe?

- Mejor que antes..

- Pues espero saber que logra comer mucho mejor que eso.

- Soy buena comiendo, pero últimamente me he descuidado mucho. En la clínica, el trabajo resultaba a veces muy absorbente, casi siempre llegaba a casa muy cansada.

- Trabaja en una clínica? -se sorprendió él.

- Trabajaba... Renuncié.

- Cómo puede ser que sus parientes le permitan trabajar?

Ella enarcó una ceja- Lo dice usted?

- No se deje impresionar. Mis padres son amigos de los Cornwell, y yo de Bruce, pero soy muy independiente a ellos. Por eso soy médico y no abogado como mi padre.

- Usted tiene la respuesta a su pregunta en la misma contestación que ya me ha dado.

- Es acaso una heredera rebelde?- y sonreía de nuevo, muy interesado.

- No soy una heredera... Soy una chica común.. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros y él se rió.

- Bueno, no heredera, pero supongo que sí algo rebelde.

- Suponga lo que usted quiera... a mí no me molesta. - le dijo con naturalidad, pues sabía que ese era el altercado con cada autoridad que se había hecho presente en su vida.

Y después de eso, el médico continuó informándole sobre las indicaciones del cuidado del sr. Cornwell. Ella asentía, sabía de todas y cada uno de ellas, así que no precisaba explicarle mucho. Entonces él se sintió intrigado.

- A qué se dedicaba usted en la clínica?

- No lo he dicho? Soy enfermera.

Tal revelación le hizo pararse en seco. Desde el día anterior al verla en los brazos del muchacho, su primer impulso fue correr para atenderla.

Su trabajo siempre había sido muy profesional, pero conforme la iba revisando, se iba dando cuenta de detalles que en nada eran relevantes para su salud. Por ejemplo, lo primero que vio aparte de su pelo rubio fueron sus pecas. Eran muchas, pero le sentaban muy bien.. La piel era suave y blanca, aunque lucía un poco pálida. Su cuello era largo y en sus orejas no llevaba aretes. El cabello estaba ensortijado, quizá suelto le llegaba a media espalda.

Su complexión era delgada, pero a pesar de ello se notaban bien sus curvas, sobre todo el hecho de que su cintura era diminuta.

Una muchacha de entre 17 y 20 años... En la flor de la juventud.. Y una muchacha muy hermosa.

Olía a perfume desde los cabellos hasta las muñecas, lo supo al tratar de checar su pulso. Era un aroma suave y femenino.. Serían rosas?

Pues sintió que debido a su interés, no sería capaz de oír su pecho con el estetoscopio, pero antes que nada, él era un caballero y sobre todo un profesional.

Trató de alejar todo pensamiento fuera de lo correcto para portarse mucho más enfocado en su salud que en lo que la chica lo había impresionado.. Y, entonces, cuando pensaba que ya se había repuesto un poco de la impresión, vio sus ojos... Unos hermosos e inigualables ojos verdes.

El muchacho que estaba todavía en la habitación se había enojado por preguntar si había posibilidad de un embarazo... Había visto muchos casos durante ese año laborando en ese hospital... Y ese muchacho resultó ser el hijo de Bruce... El niñito consentido de Evelyn y a todas luces, casi un hombre ya, enseriado, con una actitud de novio celoso.

Quizá lo era. Lo había visto darle un beso demasiado cariñoso. Sintió entonces que estaba estorbando y mejor se fue.

Y ahora ella, por causa de haberse detenido inesperadamente, lo miraba con una expresión de extrañeza. Qué? Entendió mal? Necesitaba repetirle que era enfermera?

- Sucede algo? -preguntó ella.

- Me ha impresionado...

- Qué tengo de impresionante?

Pensó para sí que muchas cosas pero contestó- Me hubiera dicho que formaba parte de algún patronato, que era trabajadora social... Ya, que era recepcionista o cualquier otra cosa.. pero, enfermera?

- Lo dice por mi desmayo? O me está menospreciando?

- Desde luego que no! Es que.. para trabajar en el área de salud las personas deben ser muy fuertes, sobre todo de carácter. No se admiten enfermeras o médicos con miedos e inseguridades.

- Y me dice que creyó que yo era una pusilánime o algo así?

Él negó enfáticamente.

- Creí que usted era demasiado delicada...

- Puedo ser delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo... Mis flaquezas son el detonante que engrandece mis fortalezas.. Si no fuese así, sería yo un artefacto mecánico nada mas.. como una locomotora.

- Creo que usted tiene razón, pero.. -y con decir ello decidió seguir caminando, por lo cual siguieron el trayecto.- ...siendo sobrina de Evelyn...

Entonces ella fue quien se detuvo.

- Qué quiere decir con eso? La sra. Cornwell es una mujer excepcional y es una mujer con mucha clase e inteligencia!

- No me refiero a eso! - se defendió, dándose cuenta del brillo de indignación en la mirada de la chica, y alzó las manos como quien presume inocencia de algo y aclaró- Sé que su familia es muy poderosa.. solo eso! Y sé que las personas con dinero prefieren que sus hijas sean instruidas en cualquier cosa referente al arte o a la cultura y nunca de forma laboral...

(Vaya! La chica se había enojado!)

- Espero que haya disculpado la alusión a algo que le pudiera molestar..-le dijo entonces a ella con sinceridad, y le volvió a sonreír. Ella lo hizo a su vez, avergonzada de su exabrupto.

- Puedo ser muy apasionada cuando se trata de defender a las personas que quiero... Creo que también merece una disculpa por haberle levantado la voz... Lo siento Dr. Fabbri..

Él enarcó las cejas- No le había pedido acaso que me llamara Alex?

Ella sonrió.. Sus ojos verdes eran como esmeraldas plagados de belleza. Y, Dios! Tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa! Entonces a la sola espera de que pronunciara su nombre se quedó mirándola, bastante interesado. Ella se extrañó por su forma de mirarla y entendió.

- Bien, Alex... Discúlpeme usted.

Entonces él volvió a sonreír. Era bastante agradable escucharla decir el apócope de su nombre y se sintió reconfortado.

- No necesitaba disculparse... Continuamos?

Bien que faltaba todavía subir escaleras y caminar por los innumerables pasillos, se vieron inmersos en una conversación bastante fluida. Él le sostuvo el maletín, para que no tuviera que ser detenida nuevamente en algún control.

- Qué cosas trae aquí? -preguntó, sintiéndose curioso.

- Pensaba en traer algún periódico, pero como enfermera me fue enseñado que la tranquilidad de los pacientes debe de cuidarse hasta con evitar que tengan noticias del exterior... así que escogí algunos libros de la biblioteca para leerle al sr. Cornwell.

- Creí que Evelyn y Bruce eran sus tíos..

- Todavía no me familiarizo mucho... Ellos tienen poco tiempo cerca mío. -evitó con ello decir que su parentesco era solamente un asunto legal.. A qué aclararle esas cosas?

- Y, quienes son sus padres? Acaso algún hermano de Bruce? -recordaba que Evelyn había dicho tener solo un hermano que era mas o menos de la edad de él, pues su hermana había muerto hacía unos años. Dijo que había tenido un hijo? Sí, un varón... el cual había muerto también. Así que, si ella era sobrina de alguno de los dos, seguramente era de Bruce. Entonces recordó.. Le dijo que su nombre era Candice? Candice qué? Candice.. Candice... Andley.. Candice Andley...

Pensar en eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.. De quien era hija entonces?

- Yo... Soy sobrina política de la sra. Cornwell.

- y lleva su apellido..

- Mi apellido es White Andley...

- Me supongo que entonces no es la hija de su hermana..

- No lo soy.. -respondió ella. No quería decirle qué tipo de parentesco tenía con ellos, a fin de cuentas Albert podía quitarle su apellido cuando él quisiera... a como lo había visto la noche anterior... - Y, estudió usted medicina en Londres?

- Así es, aunque me habría gustado estudiar en Alemania. Las mejores universidades de medicina están allá...

- Habla alemán?

- Lo entiendo, puedo leerlo, pero desafortunadamente soy muy malo hablándolo. Mi madre se enfurece porque tampoco suelo hablar en italiano, me acostumbré al inglés desde pequeño.

- Por eso su apellido.. Usted es italiano.

- Mis padres... yo nací en Manchester. Me crié entre Manchester y Londres, aunque mis padres decidieron abandonar Inglaterra cuando yo tenía 12 años, yo me quedé internado en un colegio.  
Conocieron a los Cornwell cuando yo tenía unos 13 años, en un zafari al que no me llevaron; pero ya que fueron vacaciones me aventuré a ir a su encuentro por mi cuenta.

- Algo temerario, no lo cree?

- Quizá, pero al hacerlo conocí a sus tíos y me trataron excelentemente. Desde entonces los tengo en mi recuerdo...

Hace unos 5 años comencé a viajar de manera esporádica, volviéndolos a ver.. Pero este último año ya no me fue posible. La guerra lo hace mucho menos seguro.

- Todo se trata de la guerra...

- Desgraciadamente si..

- Usted no ha sido convocado para ir? Sabiendo alemán e italiano...

- Lo he pensado, pero soy hijo único... y de hecho, el prometer a mis padres que me mantendré de éste lado de la guerra es lo que me ha permitido que ellos se marchen.

- Pero lo pueden convocar..

- Mis padres han pensado que de ser así apelarían a mi doble nacionalidad... Y aunque Italia también está involucrada en la guerra, el papeleo les podría dar mucho tiempo, haciendo que no prospere su deseo de enlistarme, si es que soy llamado a hacerlo... Sin embargo yo no tengo miedo.

Ella se sorprendió. Era admirable que pensara de esa forma.

- Por el momento mi única contribución al gobierno inglés es fungir como un buen doctor, aunque sea de un modo modesto.

- Me sorprende usted.. -y ella recordó a Flammy, su compañera del hospital que había ido voluntariamente a Francia para atender a los heridos de la guerra.

- Espero que de forma positiva..-y no ocultó su interés en agradarle- Dónde ha estudiado usted? Porque su acento se oye por completo americano.

- Estudié en Chicago, en el estado de Illinois..

- Estados Unidos...

- Así es... Me gradué en el Santa Juana, en Chicago. Aunque supongo que ese nombre no le significa nada.

- Quizá alguna vez lo he escuchado... La verdad, no recuerdo. Aquí existe un excelente centro de entrenamiento... Hace mucho que se graduó?

- Hace más de un año.

- entonces tiene usted...

- 18 años... En mayo próximo cumplo 19.

- Usted es muy joven... pero al parecer tiene mucha determinación...

- Lo dice por haber estudiado enfermería?

- Lo digo porque hasta en su forma de caminar lo denota. Tiene mucha seguridad al hablar, sobre todo al haber mencionado que era apasionada por defender a quienes quiere... Seguro que su novio le ha de amar mucho por ello.

Candy lo observó, estaba actuando de forma nostálgica? Su voz sonaba ligeramente apagada, la mirada la tenía extraviada al frente como si pensara en alguien. No recayó Candy en que él había mencionado algo sobre un novio, pero lo vio recuperarse muy pronto, brindándole a ella la mas encantadora de las sonrisas. - Ha sido más que agradable charlar con usted... espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo en alguna otra ocasión.

- Le agradezco que me acompañara.. Esa es la puerta, verdad?

- Así es... Su maletín.. -y lo extendió hacia ella, quien extendió su mano derecha para tomarlo pero en ese gesto él aprovechó para primero y con delicadeza, tomar su mano para despedirse dejándole un beso en el dorso que Candy nunca se esperó.

Fueron los ojos brillantes de Archie los que presenciaron tal escena. No le gustó. Al igual que no le había gustado las pretensiones del joven del barco. Lo vio retirarse no sin antes inclinar levemente la cabeza y girando sobre sus talones. Archie se dio cuenta de que no había sido advertida su presencia por los recién llegados. Veía a Candy extrañamente sorprendida. No esperaba ella que el Dr. Fabbri se despidiera de ese modo.

Lo vieron desaparecer por la misma puerta que había entrado y solo entonces Candy volteó.

La mirada de Archie también la desconcertó. Los había visto llegar? Estaba parado al fondo del pasillo, acababa de entrar cuando vio al galeno tomar la mano de Candy con extrema suavidad.. Lo vio depositar un suave beso en su mano.. También miró su sonrisa al despedirse..

No era muy común que un médico se despidiera de esa manera.. No. No le había gustado para nada eso.

Candy, notó la expresión que Archie tenía pero aunque no le pareció normal, trató de restarle importancia. Sería que el doctor no le agradaba?

Archie le protestó estar ahí tan tarde y con dificultad Candy trataba de convencerlo de irse, pero aunque el muchacho se rehusaba, ella sin inmutarse comenzó a tomar las riendas de la situación con el enfermo. Desde acomodar la cama, checar su presión y con sonrisas empezar a tomar notas de su estado.

El sr. Cornwell era un hombre también muy amable, pero visiblemente mayor que Evelyn. Tenía más de mil historias que contarle y Archie se avergonzó de más de una.

Ella se daba cuenta de que Archie estaba luchando por no dar la imagen de un niño que tanto le achacaba su padre, pero fingió no notarlo. En su lugar comenzó a platicar sus propias peripecias.. Las anécdotas que Archie sabía y que de algún modo él le agradeció que ella contara. Sin embargo, el sr. Cornwell insistía y ella aunque trataba de ser amable y procuraba no reírse a carcajadas ante los comentarios de ese hombre mayor, vio a Archie visiblemente incómodo. Quizá por ello se excusó y marchó con rumbo a casa, prometiéndole regresar por la mañana.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila, le dio mucho tiempo para pensar. Y si le preguntaba al sr. Cornwell quien era la muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro del día anterior?

Lo pensó, pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo. En su lugar, el sr. Cornwell se dedicó a hacerle a ella múltiples preguntas.. Sobre todo en relación a su pasado como huérfana y principalmente en referencia a la tía abuela...

Hablar de su niñez no fue difícil.. pero de su relación con la tía abuela Elroy sí lo era.

Fue entonces cuando una figura apareció en la puerta y Candy al verle sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

* * *

Siiii, a mí también me dan a veces... espero sus reviews, son de lo mejor. Y quisiera anotarles dándoles las gracias a todos pero resulta que a veces se tarda un poco el sistema en subirlos y no quiero omitir a nadie. A todos y todas GRACIAS!

**AnaEdith**


	15. Chapter 15

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR...

Como ya casi era costumbre, Albert subió a su recámara con su gesto adusto.. Sabía que George había actuado muy por fuera de su manera normal. No era un hombre bromista, pero esa noche dijo varias cosas con el fin de romper la atmósfera tan sombría que él (Albert) estaba provocando, pero no lo había conseguido. Y Candy también estaba seria, sonreía forzadamente... Justamente ese tipo de situaciones le causaban más molestia. Habría querido ser despreocupado como siempre, pero tenía certeza de que no iba a convencer a Candy de irse y eso lo inquietaba demasiado. Qué necesitaba para que ella sintiera que él iba a estar bien? La compañía de alguien que velara por él?

Consideraba que no era un chiquillo al que alguien debiera cuidar.. Ahora él era la cabeza de la familia y su deber era ver por el bienestar de todos. Protegerles a ellos (Candy, Evelyn, Archie y Bruce) era su misión más prioritaria.

Tampoco dejaba de pensar en sus amigos que estaban al frente. Estarían vivos todavía?

Desde que llegó a Inglaterra comenzó a hacer averiguaciones sobre su familia.. Inicialmente ahí y después buscó razones de ellos en Escocia. La mayoría estaban diseminados y con mucha lentitud dio con algunos, pero fue el hecho de que el gobierno inglés supiera que había sido investigado en América y que estuviese haciendo labor de acercamiento con la cuna tan arcaica del clan en Escocia lo que los alertó.

Y por si fuera poco, si acaso no hubieran tenido reporte de lo sucedido en América, cuando por abogar por sus amigos (ambos de origen escocés pero nacidos uno en Londres y el otro en Gales), con visible cólera se hizo de palabras con el Ministro de Defensa, y eso causó que lo comenzaran a investigar.

Se temió que el adinerado joven se convirtiese en una especie de agitador.. Que pretendiera usar su fortuna para otros fines, así que de manera muy sutil se le hizo notar que estaban interesados en sus planes.

Y, aunque en un inicio se rió de ello, no tardó en darse cuenta de que cada pequeña salida, tanto personas a pie como en vehículo se dedicaban a seguirle.

Debido a eso, limitó también sus actividades fuera de la oficina.. No solo por considerar las fiestas muy banales, sino creyendo que cada acción que ejecutara siempre haría que terceras personas fuesen erróneamente involucradas.

Esperaba que habiendo cambiado al Ministro, sus circunstancias cambiaran a su vez, pero al parecer la orden todavía no había sido supervisada por el nuevo y ya se sentía tentado a hacerle una visita para aclarar todas las cosas.

El asunto complicado era, si acaso lograba encontrar a sus amigos y conseguir que fuesen disculpados de seguir peleando en esa guerra, que ellos estuvieran conformes con tal decisión y no se rehusaran a tal trato especial, porque entonces habría hecho en 1er. lugar: el ridículo, por pelear algo que no se le autorizó a hacer aún con sus buenas intenciones. 2do. habría ganado enemistades con personas influyentes que quizá después pudieran generarle más problemas. 3ro. Habría puesto en entredicho la honorabilidad de sus intenciones al relacionarlo con asuntos políticos de traición al gobierno. Y podía seguir, tanto decir las consecuencias económicas en sus empresas (podían confiscar sus bienes, aunque ya habían hecho uso de dos propiedades a causa de ser "estratégicamente útiles a fines del gobierno", pero existían más y entre ellas sus recursos económicos en los bancos que había que decir, eran muchos!).

Y todo esto a espaldas del Consejo, porque sabía que era asunto muy delicado.

Con George al tanto, muchos de los recursos económicos estaban siendo desviados a America de un modo constante pero lento. Por ello George viajaba tanto.

Vendían alguna propiedad, tramitaban el cierre de alguna empresa en tanto invertían en Estados Unidos para no levantar sospechas al Consejo. De cualquier modo, ellos estaban interesados en que sus arcas cambiaran diametralmente de lugar de operaciones, pero él consideró tal cosa un asunto delicado. La economía inglesa no estaba bien y habían perdido muchos inversionistas.. Se necesitaba reactivar la economía, no solo pensando en que una sociedad lo estaba necesitando, sino en que de ella también dependía el que por parte de Inglaterra, se peleara una guerra justa, acabando con las ambiciones imperialistas de un régimen que no podía apoyar.

Asunto delicado? Extremadamente delicado.

Su asistencia a la fiesta del Conde podía ser determinante para solucionar todo, buscando aprovecharse de los nexos recién adquiridos como Ministro de Armamento del influyente Conde.

Necesitaba referir su necesidad de ayudar a unos amigos y darle el descanso a unos padres desesperados, aunque eso requiriera un sacrificio económico.

Cuánto vale la vida de un hijo para un padre angustiado? Ni todo el dinero del mundo, y Albert lo entendía.

Si su propuesta era bien recibida, haría su parte considerando las estrategias del Conde que, como Ministro de Hacienda, había tenido contempladas; pero si no, sabía que por lo menos debía limpiar su imagen ante el gobierno y deseaba ser absuelto de tal escrutinio. Quizá así no fuera necesario trasladar todos sus activos fuera del país.

Y, como el asunto se tornaba muy personal debido al enojo del ex-ministro, sus empleados no eran supervisados propiamente dicho, sólo él y en dado caso, también lo sería su familia... Todos ellos de origen escocés y con autoridad para ejecutar los planes que él tuviera.

Y Candy estaba ahí, portaba su apellido, y eso lo preocupaba. Quizá debiera quitarselo para liberarla de todo posible problema, por lo menos si con ello no les producía verla como una amenaza. Si ella se empeñaba en quedarse quizá debería, pero sus esperanzas estaban puestas en esa fiesta del fin de semana.

Dichosa fiesta! En la mayoría de ellas solo era un desfile de mujeres ataviadas de vestidos muy costosos, pretendiendo envolverlo con pláticas superficiales... y hombres fumando puros en medio de un humo denso bastante desagradable hablando de sus viajes y propiedades, de negocios y aficiones. Alguna vez fue abordado por alguna dama con interés de hacerle conocer a sus hijas como "sus pequeñas y delicadas joyas"... Pero él siempre pensaba solo en Candy.

De manera involuntaria se imaginó con ella de su brazo y otra vez tuvo que reprenderse. Tenía tiempo sintiéndose traicionado por sí mismo aún en su imaginación.

Pensaba demasiado en ella.. Y sus sentidos le traicionaban si recordaba cuán maravilloso y al mismo tiempo doloroso fue abrazarla. Oler su fragancia, sentir su calidez, el temblor de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. La profundidad de su mirada.

Y lucía tan bella! Apenas a cuatro meses de haberla visto la ultima vez, usaba una ropa mucho más que delicada, se notaba más madura, o quizá era la seriedad que le quitaba toda expresión juguetona la cual siempre sintió que poseía y que estaba extrañando no notarle, suponía que seguia molesta.

(A decir verdad, nunca le había hecho falta verla elegante para que le derritiera el corazón, ahora de verla así se daba cuenta del potencial de mujer que sería pronto. Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fuerte como para lucir controlado delante de ella tal como antes, pero ya no se sentía capaz.)

Y... si ella estaba molesta, el principal motivo era por su deseo de que se fuese y seguro que por haber sido una bestia en el hospital haciéndola llorar, por entrar a su habitación y tumbarla seguidamente.. y si era honesto, por haber mantenido silencio todos esos meses. Ella desde luego tenía todas las razones para enojarse y sin embargo se quería quedar. Su dulce Candy ya no parecía una muchacha, estaba convirtiéndose en mujer y de voluntad férrea, y una mujer que lo desarmaba.

Suspiró..

Conforme pensaba todo esto ya se había adentrado en su habitación, a la cual le puso llave. Se había despojado de los zapatos, calcetines, camisa y pantalón, quedando solamente en interiores. Le molestaba dormir con ellos, prefería la suavidad de la pijama. Se había cepillado los dientes, odiando el mango hecho por completo de marfil que había sido un obsequio de su hermana. Y siguió pensando en Candy.

No solo deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, deseaba besarla a lo menos, poder sentir que era suya, apoderarse no solo de su boca sino hasta de su alma, por no decir que descubrir de ella toda su femineidad. Y se dió un golpe con la mano apuñada en la cabeza por permitirse un pensamiento así, aunque con eso volvió a lastimarse y a soltar una maldición.

Si pensarla le ocasionaba tales estragos, sería lo más espantoso vivir bajo el mismo techo, soportar el ansia de decirle que no la veía como una amiga y mucho menos como una hermana... Saber que su habitación estaba al lado de la suya y que no tenía derecho de acercarse para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella...

Necesitaba hablar con Archie, porque pensar que ellos tuvieran algo también lo estaba torturando demasiado, pero desde luego que temía por su respuesta. Quizá con el llegar de un nuevo día podría sentirse menos infeliz...

No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por mucho rato.

* * *

La decisión de no bajar al comedor por la mañana estaba siendo motivada por George, pues tenían mucho trabajo pendiente. Marcharon a la oficina sin desayunar y de ahí solo pidieron algo al restaurant mas cercano a la oficina... aunque no ofrecían servicio matutino y menos a domicilio, ya se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de solicitudes.

Para comer, asistieron al mismo y ya por terminar los pendientes más apremiantes, decidió pasar al hospital a ver a Bruce. Si su cuñado estaba mejorado, quizá podría viajar en esos días.

Eso le daría tiempo para llegar también tarde a la casa.. Porque seguro ya tenían que haber cenado para entonces...

Al llegar al hospital tuvo que vencer la reticencia de la enfermera de la entrada porque ya no era hora de visita, pero solo sonreirle a ella de modo amable hizo que bajara la guardia casi al instante.

Los pasillos ahora no se veían tan transitados como lo estaban en el día, pero ya se había acostumbrado después de 5 días visitando y cuidando de Bruce.

Le pareció curioso que la puerta no estuviese por completo cerrada y al acercarse a ella la miró, estremeciéndose por completo de manera involuntaria, aunque Candy no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Ella lucía hermosa, con su cabello recogido, con un vestido que le entallaba la cintura pero tenía un suave vuelo al descender. El tono era mas claro que su piel y brillaba levemente.

La escuchaba hablar de un modo despreocupado, aunque no estaba seguro muy bien de qué.

Y entonces volteó. Sus bellos ojos se abrieron de igual modo que sus labios y pasado ese primer momento, la vio sonreír.

- William!

Fue su cuñado quien reaccionó antes que ellos.

- Muchacho, que bueno verte! Estaba esperando que tú abogaras por mi, ya me quisiera ir del hospital..

Bruce hablaba, pero Albert no reaccionaba, tenía su vista fija en ella así como también Candy no apartaba de él la mirada, aunque su sonrisa se había diluido lentamente, presa de .

Oían la voz de Bruce, pero realmente no lo escuchaban. Y siguieron así hasta que Candy comenzó a sentir que el color le subía a las mejillas, por lo que la miró agachar el rostro.

- ...como si tuviera 5 años! Te das cuenta? -preguntaba Bruce, tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

- Sr. Cornwell! -reaccionó Candy, tratando de ayudarlo-, debería esperar a que el médico le diga que ya puede hacer esfuerzos!

Albert no tenía idea de qué le hablaba Bruce y fingió solo estar de acuerdo.

- Pues que bueno! Entonces yo le digo en el próximo rondín.!

"decirle qué?" se preguntaba él, pero se sintió avergonzado de no saber ni de qué hablaba. Se fue acercando a él sintiendo que Candy no hallaba donde pararse, así que en un impulso se decidió a rodear la cama y tener a Candy ya casi de frente, con la cama y Bruce en medio de ellos.

- Y lo peor que no he podido soportar: aquí me han dado únicamente nabos y zanahorias! Acaso soy caballo? Claro que no!

- Si usted no se tranquiliza, yo personalmente voy a solicitar que lo hagan quedarse más días! -Candy le dijo, severa, pero luego su voz se hizo más dulce- Es que no sabe que tiene que llevar una dieta, que debe evitar los sobresaltos y corajes?

- Pero hija, yo le he dicho a Alexander que me siento ya de lo mejor, que me sirvan la comida que me gusta o me den de alta, que me hace falta algo que no son solo verduras!

La alusión a su mujer fue muy notoria para Albert pero no para Candy, así que de modo discreto desvió la conversación a otro tema después de esbozar una sonrisa.

- El Dr. Fabbri sigue en el hospital?

- No ha venido como en 6 horas.

- Seguro que ya terminó su turno.

- Tú crees? Nunca se va sin despedirse... Me prometió traerme un juego de ajedrez que compró en Grecia... Dijo que era una obra de arte...

- Creí que los Fabbri eran italianos...

- Lo son, pero radican en Grecia desde hace 4 años, por lo menos Fabio y Giada: los padres de Alexander, mi doctor -le explicó a Candy lo último.

- Buenas noches -fue el saludo de una voz que se volvía familiar para los tres que estaban en la habitación, quienes voltearon.

- Alexander, muchacho!

El médico sonrió y saludó de mano a Albert, con una discreta reverencia a Candy y, al acercarse a Bruce, con una palmada en la pierna derecha.

- Cómo sigues?

- Le digo a mi cuñado que ya no soporto.. Me van a matar de hambre aquí.

- Has tomado toda tu medicación?

- Hace dos horas que no viene ninguna enfermera, mi sobrina se ha dado a la tarea de atenderme con bastante eficiencia...

Alexander sonrió.

- Que bien saber que no ha dejado solo a su tío.. Sería muy bueno contar con mas personas como usted: pero como ya imaginará, no contamos con suficiente personal. -y le decía a ella, que no hallaba a donde mirar en ese momento, sintiendo que Albert no se perdía detalle.

Albert escuchaba, pareciéndole innecesario tal comentario del médico hacia Candy, pero sobre todo que ella se cohibiera, aunque fuese levemente.

- Si mi cuñado la dejara... Pero lo dudo.

Entonces Fabbri volteó hacia Albert, visiblemente confundido.

- Candy tiene que regresar a Chicago pronto. -aclaró Albert, torciendo levemente los labios.

Tal comentario sonó a resolución y Candy brincó ante ello.

- No tengo ningún compromiso en Chicago que me pueda hacer volver... creo que ya lo había dicho antes.

La mirada de Albert se clavó en ella. No le agradaba llegar a discutir ese tema delante de extraños, aunque uno era su cuñado y el otro se había convertido en un conocido que le había caído bien.

- Creo que ese tema lo podremos hablar en otro momento.. -solo dijo con voz firme, sin despegar la mirada de ella. Después volteó hacia Fabbri. - Cuanto tiempo será necesario que siga internado?

- Quizá para mañana le demos el alta... Lo voy a analizar con el jefe de cardiología.. Pero al parecer su estado ha mejorado mucho tras aparecer la sra. Cornwell.

- Ya le dije a Archie que desde que vi a su madre sentí volverme el alma al cuerpo. Ayer me cuidó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y también volvió hoy por la mañana. Me he sentido tan mejorado que ya no creo necesario que me cuiden en la noche, pero Candice ha sido tan amable, que se ha tomado la molestia de venir a suplirles esta vez.

- Quizá no sea necesario, pero creo que se sentirán mas tranquilos si te cuidan. -comentó Fabbri a Bruce.- Para mañana que hable con Rogers te tengo respuesta de la alta. Por ahora, creo que si tú te sientes bien, es mejor que me retire.

- Pero mañana no tienes guardia...

- Creo que vendré de cualquier forma. Tengo que traerte el juego de ajedrez. -y lo dijo viéndolo con un aire de afectuosidad- Ayer pensaba que no podría venir a hacer la guardia y, al esforzarme, he encontrado varias cosas que me han agradado.. -y lo dijo tras observar discretamente de reojo a Candy- Siempre sucede cuando uno solo tiene interés de visitar a los amigos...

La alusión a sí misma desconcertó a Candy, aunque Bruce no pareció entender en primera instancia el comentario del doctor. Albert al contrario, no perdió detalle ni de la forma que hizo el comentario ni de la reacción de ella, que se había volteado con dirección opuesta al doctor.

- Lo espero. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer -festejó Bruce.

- Si todo sale bien, podrás confirmar tu asistencia el sábado. No te preocupes Bruce; pero deberás cambiar tu estilo de vida. -y ahora dirigiéndose en primer lugar a Candy y después a los caballeros,  
se excusó deseando buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Su salida generó un silencio incómodo. Bruce trató de aligerarlo diciendo un par de cosas irrelevantes pero no pudo evitar un leve bostezo al darse cuenta de que su cuñado y su sobrina no pensaban hacer ningún comentario.

- Candy, será mejor que regreses a la casa. Ya es muy tarde. Yo me quedaré con Bruce. -le dijo por fin Albert.

- No pensaba hacerlo... Le dije a Archie que iba a cuidarlo yo por esta noche.

- No creo que sea necesario...-intervino Bruce- Evelyn vendrá por la mañana, yo he dormido muy bien.. Si gustan puedo quedarme solo.

La respuesta inmediata y unísona que escuchara a ellos decirle en un "Desde luego que no!" sorprendió a Bruce, pero se quedó callado.

- Permíteme Bruce, tengo que hablar unas palabras con Candy a solas..

Bruce no objetó. Al contrario, se arremolinó en la cama con comodidad. Qué cosas raras traería William con su protegida? Porque notorio era que no la veía como a una hija, la diferencia de edad no era tan grande.

Candy pasó por el frente notando que Albert le cedía el paso y cuando pensó detenerse, Albert la llevó unos 10 pasos adelante, justo a la orilla del acceso hacia del balcón (acceso que, por cierto, estaba cerrado).

- Necesito que te vayas a la casa. -le dijo con voz apagada.

- Por qué?

- Yo voy a quedarme.

- Esa no es una razón.

- Candy, por las noches los pasillos no son muy bien vigilados. No es un lugar seguro para ti.

- Está lleno de militares Albert, cómo me dices que es un lugar que no es seguro?

- Muchos de estos hombres han venido después de meses de estar lejos de alguna mujer. Si te has dado cuenta de que no ha venido ninguna enfermera es porque los oficiales que las acompañan a las guardias seguramente están cenando -le dijo crudamente. La connotación era obvia.- Necesito explicarte otra vez por qué?

- No hace falta... Pero no pienso marcharme de aquí. La sra. Cornwell ha sido más que amable y con algo debo de contribuir a sus atenciones.

- Regálale un camafeo. -le dijo, comenzando a sentirse enfadado, pero tratando de imprimir un tono liviano, no lo logró.

- No estoy para bromas.

- No bromeo.! -levantó un poco más la voz. Se estaba impacientando.

- Entonces no te entiendo. Te recuerdo que siempre me he sabido defender... -Y lo dijo por haber defendido a Neil unos meses antes.

- Son militares, hombres, no chiquillos mimados. -Ahora sí comenzaba a sonar más enfadado.

- Te estas portando muy autoritario..

- Lo sé... Pero si hubiese llegado a la casa y sabido que Archie te permitió estar aquí, le habría dado una paliza después de haber hecho que regresaras...!

- Archie no tiene nada que ver... él no quería que me quedara..- lo defendió ya alterándose ella un poco más.

- Por lo que veo Archie opina demasiado sobre ti aunque no le hagas tampoco caso. - le dijo después de unos segundos, con voz contenida.

- Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Albert la miró. Estaba molesto. No lo disimuló ni lo ocultó. No le gustó la familiaridad del médico ni que ella se comportara tan extraño frente a él. No soportaba que defendiera a Archie.. No soportaba que se quedara en la misma habitación de Bruce.. No soportaba nada.

- Quiero saber qué significa el comentario de Fabbri.

- Comentario de qué?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que iba a sonar como un celoso y corrigió, suspirando con molestia.

- Será mejor que lo hablemos en la casa. Voy a preguntar a Bruce que si sigue en pie lo de quedarse solo, porque si salgo del hospital me van a negar el acceso otra vez. No puedo dejar que te marches sola.

- Albert, no puedo dejarlo! Apenas está recuperándose. No me entendiste? No pienso irme!

- Entonces nos quedamos los dos.-  
Concluyó resuelto.

Qué había en Albert que lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo? Candy lo tuvo que observar mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba con completa frustración.

- Por qué parece que no soportas nada de lo que hago, ni siquiera saber que estoy cerca?

Albert la miró. Deseaba poder decirle todo de una buena vez..

- Qué lazo te une a Archie?

Ella parpadeó sin entender.

- Qué son Archie y tú?

- Amigos!

- Amigos? Saliendo ayer por la mañana del cuarto de Bruce, me topé con la sorpresa de verte abrazada por él. -aunque omitió decir que el abrazo era por demás cercano

- Archie no me abrazó! Me desmayé delante de él!

Ante tal revelación Albert se quedó visiblemente sorprendido, de igual modo sintió que su enojo comenzaba a diluírse. Entonces era eso... Entonces su sobrino y Candy... ellos no...

Y se agarró levemente la frente, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden ante una Candy notoriamente confundida y desde luego que también sacada de sus casillas, solo atinando a preguntarle el por qué de su desmayo.

- Estas enferma? -preguntó, su voz sonaba más suave..

- Creo que solo...

Y la tomó de ambos brazos, su gesto se notaba preocupado para entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

- Qué es lo que tienes?

Qué le iba a decir? Que todo el desaliento de los últimos meses la había puesto muy mal y que había perdido hasta el ánimo por comer? Que sintió una punzada de celos al verlo irse con esa mujer y sintió que se le iba el alma debido a eso? Cielo santo, estaba muy cerca...

- Me he alimentado mal... El viaje fue cansado y casi no dormí.. Pero ya me siento bien. -respondió, agachando la mirada. No podía enfrentar sus ojos azules sin decirle la verdad.

Albert la soltó. También fue conciente de la cercanía, dió un paso atrás reaciamente. Dejó pasar unos segundos mientras la miraba que cambiaba para tener un gesto serio, quizá triste. Qué cosas habían pasado en esos meses con ella? Porque, no creyó que lo que le dijo fuera la única razón.

- Con mayor razón debes volver a casa... -dijo, volviendo al tono comprensivo que ella recordaba que siempre le había hablado.

Y con oír su voz entonada de ese modo sintió que una parte de ella se sentía más débil. Sobre todo cuando le tocó con suavidad una mejilla. Fue un breve roce, apenas un segundo, pero sintió que el corazón se comenzó a acelerar..

Y él la miraba. Si tan solo un segundo se olvidara de sus fallas que le impedían decirle lo que sentía por ella? Si se olvidara de lo que le dijo a Terry.. del sentimiento de culpa.. Si se olvidara de que ella lo miraba solo como un amigo...?

Sería tan fácil, apenas un par de pasos lo mantenían alejado de ella. Que tenía que perder...? si de cualquier manera ella nunca lo amaría y tampoco podría contar con su amistad...? Quizá si la besaba, ella sintiera miedo y se alejaría por su propia voluntad... Pero no sabía si él podría vivir con ello, sentir que ella se podía decepcionar de él; su desprecio podía ser un resultado que no sabía si era capaz de soportar.

Y pensó en cuán fácil otro hombre podía brindarle sus atenciones allí en Londres, tal y como Fabbri parecía tratar de hacer, y eso le desagradó. Quizá lo mas difícil para él sería verla en brazos de alguien más (del mismo modo que difícil había sido cuando pensó que Archie y ella tenían algo).

No soportaba pensar que ella pudiera enamorarse una vez más y que fuese delante de sus ojos. Eso jamás.

Candy se dio cuenta, fue apenas un titubeo.. Ella había levantado la mirada hacia él al sentir que su silencio era muy largo y que había tratado de moverse.

Lo vio avanzar un paso.. mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y en una fracción de segundo le tomaba la cara y descendía su boca a la de ella.

La sorpresa fue evidente.. Albert.. él.. sería que eso era verdad?

y saliendo de esa primera reacción, cerró con suavidad sus ojos. No podía creer sus manos detuvieran su cara, que sus labios tan suaves la besaran.. se posesionaban de los suyos con delicadeza, casi con miedo.. en tanto ella lentamente subía las manos al pecho de él.

Debía de estar temblando como hoja, seguro que era así porque sintió que las piernas perdían la fuerza y él quitó las manos de su cara y la abrazó. Fue el abrazo más maravilloso de su vida, estar ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo que ese beso, aunque era tierno y contenido, era un beso suyo.. Albert.. Albert..

Y suave, lentamente entreabrió sus labios debido a la presión de los de él. Qué sensaciones tan difíciles de describir las que sentía en ese momento. Deseaba poder corresponderle pero no sabía ni como hacerlo.. Sólo se dio cuenta que al abrir aun más sus labios el beso se tornaba menos suave, más posesivo, más urgente.. hasta que ella en un impulso abrió su boca, y sintió la lengua de él adentrandose en ella, lo cual fue una revelación aún más difícil de traducir y que generó un sin fin de sensaciones despertándose en su cuerpo.

Comenzó a sentir que su mente se embotaba, que le faltaba el aire, que perdía sus fuerzas, pero necesitaba de ese beso con desesperación; entonces se abrazó de su cuello, palpando la suavidad de su piel en el lugar que el cuello de la camisa dejaba al descubierto, tocando su cabello.. y comenzó a responder a esa urgencia deseando besarlo también.

No sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero él, entendiendo que ella quería responderle, comenzó a ser más suave, invitandola..

Mientras que Albert había sentido que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho solo por el hecho de tener los labios de ella bajo los suyos.. Sentir que no lo empujaba, que lentamente se iba relajando hasta el punto de necesitar abrazarla para acercarla más a sí. Estaba consciente de que no debía ser brusco, que su beso, si era el único que iba a poder darle en su vida, debía ser tierno, memorable. Sus labios temblaban al igual que su frágil cuerpo, pero no era de miedo.. No podía serlo... No cuando sus manos se apoyaban en su pecho con aquella suavidad.. No cuando entreabría sus labios lentamente haciendo que le fuese irresistible ya succionarlos.. No cuando maravillosamente se arqueaba su cuerpo ante el de él.

Podía besarla sintiendo que su necesidad por ella iba creciendo, su delicadeza se iba perdiendo aumentando la pasión que durante tanto tiempo estuvo contenida.

Y un momento supremo llegó cuando ella abrió su boca, permitiéndole adentrarse en ella con la lengua y descubrir su sabor, dulce y tibio que lo estaba haciendo sentirse casi fuera de control. Ella no se resistía sino que con timidez comenzaba a mover su lengua en respuesta. Quizá tímida, pero parecía que esa timidez se iba perdiendo. Sobre todo porque ya sus manos no se apoyaban en el pecho de él sino que iban posesivamente a abrazarlo por el cuello.

Si tuvo que decirlo, oyó que se le escapaba un gemido que lo perturbó aun más, y la sintió tratando con su lengua de efectuar la misma danza hecha por él.

Si pudiera definir él, a su vez, todo lo que estaba sintiendo... como corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla, de tocarla, de acercarla contra sí y que ella sintiera qué tanto lo estaba perturbando el tenerla así, entre sus brazos y respondiendo a sus besos.

Nunca besar a una mujer había sido una necesidad.. Lo hacia sentir entre satisfacción y dolor físico, pero si no se detenía sería capaz de forzar la puerta del balcón y poseerla en ese instante, ya estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado abrumado, sensible y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, ella era su vida y quería hacerla suya... entonces se tensó. Si bien eso hubiera sido lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, ella no era una mujer como cualquier otra.. Ella era la mujer que él amaba..

Con reticencia fue acortando ese beso, hasta quedar sus labios tocando apenas los labios de ella, oyendo y sintiendo su respiración agitada y percibiendo su pulso latir violentamente a toda velocidad. La apretó contra sí un segundo y después la soltó muy lentamente, para besar primero la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla y al final su sien. La recargó en su pecho en tanto ella iba descansando ahora sus manos en los hombros de él, y pudo oír la forma en que el corazón de Albert latía tan fuerte y rápido como latía el de ella, haciendo que ella se sintiera débil y sensible ante su calor.

Deseó decirle que lo amaba, pero apenas si tenía respiración. Él la abrazaba y ese momento no quería que se acabase nunca. Había sido tan perfecto, tan abrumador...

Y lo oyó repetir su nombre varias veces.. Su voz ronca, como un susurro. Eso la obligó a separarse apenas un poco de él para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos cargados de una pasión contenida, sus labios rojos e hinchados.. Y se ruborizó por saber que ella había producido tal rojez.

* * *

**Bien, lo admito, me tardé. No tengo inter en casa y eso me complica las cosas, pero ahí vamos, tercer capítulo de la semana.**

**Sigo recibiendo con mucho agrado sus reviews, me han gustado mucho. Ya veremos que tal será tomar decisiones a partir de que algunas cosas cambien. **

**Besitos y muy buen fin. Bendiciones a todos!**

_**AnaEdith**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cómo decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo? Pese a saberse ruborizada no quería dejar de verlo. Miraba embebida todos sus rasgos, su frente, sus cejas pobladas, la amplitud de sus pestañas, la profundidad de sus ojos.. la recta linea de su nariz que culminaba en el área del bigote que ahora se veía tersa, perfectamente rasurada.

Y cuando su mirada se posó en sus labios no pudo evitar desear sentirlo nuevamente sobre los suyos, así que sin sentirse capaz de ocultar lo que sentía, agachó inmediatamente la cara.

- Candy... -al fin habló él- de verdad todavía crees que no te soporto?

Su voz sonó suave, ligeramente trémula, afectada aunque de un modo sutil. Subía su mano a su mejilla nuevamente con la vista fija en ella, en sus rasgos de preciosa suavidad, viendo cada uno de los detalles en ella que él tenía grabados en lo profundo de su alma y no solo de su mente.

Podía decir a ojos cerrados donde estaban cada una de sus pecas, las lineas que se formaban cada vez que hacía un puchero, no solamente reconocer el sonido de sus pisadas y el aroma perturbador de su piel. Si un día lo vendaban de los ojos y lo dejaban en medio de una multitud, él sabría reconocer entre todos el aroma de ella.. Y eso, aunque lo perturbaba mucho, le hacía darse cuenta el grado de amor y necesidad que tenía de Candy, aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque nunca hubiese sido capaz de decirle ni media palabra de ello en los años que tenía de haber ganado su corazón.

- Pero es que... -musitó ella, alzando nuevamente la cara hacia él para enfrentarse a su mirada que otra vez era la del Albert que ella conocía, una mirada llena de ternura- ..a veces me parece que eres una persona diferente... Tu silencio... -y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas- la forma en que he sentido que me tratas, como si reprobaras lo que pienso o lo que quiero... Mucho más si lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti.

- Te lo he explicado...

- Pero no me basta! -y quiso separarse, pero él no lo admitió.

- Candy, si a ti te pasa algo yo no me lo perdonaré.

* * *

Archie después de haber llegado a la casona, en su fuero interno se reprochaba que hubiese sido menos intolerante a los comentarios que su padre hacía a modo de broma. Sí, había sido un niño muy amado por su madre y con ello sobrevino una dependencia de ella en sus primeros años... pero solamente en los primeros.

Tener padres ausentes le hizo vivir una niñez no muy adecuada, sobre todo con un hermano como Stear que tenía demasiada curiosidad y testarudez al momento de metersele alguna idea en la cabeza. Había empezado a construir cosas antes de los 10 años.. y como bien era sabido, siempre terminaban mal. La decisión de llevarlos con tía Elroy estaba motivada por ello en un inicio, los muchachos necesitaban supervisión, buena educación y estabilidad, pero se solidificó con la muerte de Pauna y la soledad en la que había quedado Anthony.

El arribo de ambos hermanos a Chicago y después a Lakewood era inminente. Llegaron solos, acompañados no por sus padres como todo par de muchachitos comunes, solo las nanas y un estoico empleado de confianza. Estaban expectantes, habían ido a América muy pocas veces. Conocían a la tía abuela, a Pauna, a Anthony, pero tenían mas de un año sin verle.

Tenían la promesa de tener a sus padres antes del primer invierno para ser una familia feliz y no dejar a su sobrino, pero no lo hicieron. Después ya no pudieron convencerlos de regresar a Bombay, porque los lazos con Anthony se hicieron fuertes. Mucho más cuando Candy llegó a sus vidas. Candy había sido el detonante de muchos cambios.. Sobretodo internos. Por ella se supo generoso si es que eso era..Se sintió valiente... Se sintió útil...

Por ella también comenzó a conocer lo que era que otra persona llenara su pensamiento, sus sueños; experimentar lo que era enamorarse por primera vez y saber que ese amor asimismo era imposible y debido a ello había sido su primer desilusión. Primero fue verla escoger a Anthony, después a Terry...

Y no podía negar que cuando se sintió desesperado por saberla interesada en Terry se dio cuenta de todo lo celoso, intolerante y ácido que podía ser. No soportaba a Terry y buscaba de un modo u otro que él supiera de su antipatía..

No supo en qué momento se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr que ella lo amara.. Quizá cuando lo confió a Stear y su hermano trató de aconsejarlo, quizá cuando supo que Annie estaba interesada en él y que Candy nunca pasaría por encima de los sentimientos de Annie. Ese gesto lo devastó por una parte, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que Candy era por demás extraordinaria.

Le dolía renunciar a ella, pero antes que otra cosa quería verla feliz. Si Terry era su felicidad, entonces debía hacerse a un lado. Irónicamente, parte de la felicidad de Candy era que Annie fuese también feliz.. Y Annie estaba enamorada de él.. Por lo menos en ese entonces lo estaba.

Comenzaron a conocerse, a brindarse una amistad que en un momento se sobreentendió que era un noviazgo. Primero fueron las oportunidades del colegio para verse, para defenderse unos a otros, después fue volver a América y estudiar en Chicago. Recordó las clases de gastronomía que tomaron juntos que estrechó lazos con Annie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente (aunque nunca hizo latir su corazón como cuando pensaba, veía, soñaba y oía a Candy. No. Candy era demasiado especial).

La ternura de Annie le fue ganando, un día le tomó con osadía la mano, después fue compartir la pieza de un baile, la complicidad de saber algún secreto. Darse cuenta de que era bonita, tierna, femenina... Verla que sus cualidades eran más que las de una chiquilla opulenta. Oírla hablar de los niños del Hogar y saberla amorosa con ellos..

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el día que Annie fuese madre, seguramente sería excelente en ello. Y él tenía conocido que el hombre que le amara y fuese su esposo, sería un hombre muy afortunado. Para ese momento, su trato era muy estrecho. Se miraban demasiado a menudo, se reían de las mismas cosas. Y la ternura que le daba verla ruborizar por causa de tenerlo frente a ella... era una chica linda.

Un día se toparon sin querer en un pasillo y percibió su estupor.. le dio mucha ternura y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla que supo que la había afectado. Sus ojos brillaban, su cara se sonrojó, sonrió apenas y quizá fue que verla así de afectada le había dado un toque adorable. No pudo resistirse.. Le dio un beso suave en los labios que ella nunca se esperó. Duró menos de un segundo, pero le hizo ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba. No halló que decir, ni como reaccionar.

"- Creo que si seguimos así, terminaremos siendo novios..." le había dicho él con una sonrisa y ella no pudo ocultar un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos..

Comenzaron a verse por simple placer de hacerlo, también por causa de Candy que ya estudiaba enfermería. Candy no se olvidaba de Terry, incluso trató de verlo en la función de Chicago en el teatro, pero no lo logró. Saber que Candy estaba triste le trajo a él añejas vacilaciones, pero se sintió incapaz de afrontarlas. No podía soportar el rechazo de Candy quien al día siguiente supo había visto a Terry en el tren.. Sabiendo que Candy seguía queriendo a Terry y que su amor que había dejado acallado en todos esos años le hacía daño, puso sus ojos en Annie.. en un impulso le pidió que fuese su novia y ella aceptó enseguida.

Ya los padres de ella veían que había posibilidad de que fuese algo serio, más formal, pero nunca llegó a hablar con ellos de sus intenciones. Después pasó lo de Stear, quedó devastado, se deprimió por varias semanas, dejó los estudios, abandonó sus aficiones, entre ellas jugar cricket, cocinar de vez en cuando, salir a reuniones sociales. Se vio solo, sin la figura casi paterna de su hermano, y si ya de por si sus avances con Annie eran lentos, con todo lo que estaba viviendo se detuvo. Y llegó la espantosa fiesta de caridad en la que se topó con el vizconde. Odioso pelirrojo de uno ochenta y tantos de estatura, dueño de una empresa naviera y activo aristócrata escocés. James se llamaba? Si... James Bryce, vizconde de sabe Dios donde. Un tipo que seguro era unos pocos años mayor que ellos; su interés por Annie fue evidente, aunque él lo había ignorado. Ella lo amaba a él, no? No debía darle tanta importancia..

Lo difícil es que antes de que transcurrieran 15 días, los padres de Annie comenzaron a presionarla con aceptar las proposiciones del Vizconde, a fin de cuentas el noviazgo entre Archie y ella no era algo tan formal, solo que no se lo dijo. Lo sorprendió una tarde llegando a la mansión con sus padres a los lados, diciéndole que abandonaba los estudios para viajar con sus padres por un tiempo. Fue la aguda voz de la madre la que le dio a conocer los motivos, habían convenido viajar con el vizconde para que Annie aceptara sus propuestas amorosas debido a que no veía futuro a la relación tan informal que tenía con él. Archie buscó la mirada de Annie, pero ella solo bajó la cara y la mirada sin objeción.

Entendió que Annie no iba a contradecir a sus padres y como ya su ánimo era demasiado sombrío, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Annie levantó la cara con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción. No articuló palabra. Había visto el gesto desolado en él, pero calló. Se dio la media vuelta sin despedirse y sus padres salieron después de ella dejándolo solo. No hubo una despedida. No hubo una queja en ella. Ni siquiera por creer que ella sentía que lo amaba. Quizá no lo amaba realmente. Entonces llegaron las cartas de Candy.. Quería saber de Albert.. O tío William..

Parecía demasiado interesada en saber su paradero, parecía demasiado ansiosa. Ella había perdido su trabajo, la clínica del Dr. Martin la habían cerrado y en su lugar estaban construyendo un edificio nuevo; él estaba poniendo en orden sus sueños y pensaba en seguir adelante de algún modo, volver a estudiar, empezar de nuevo. Pero primero estaba ayudar a Candy por eso le recomendó regresar a Chicago. Lo habló con su madre, le enviaron el telegrama para decirle que la esperaban con agrado. Y su madre en una ida de tiendas le dijo que sería muy bueno hacerle una pequeña recepción, pero recordó su ropa tan sencilla. Entonces Evelyn lo decidió sin decirle a Archie: iba a tener un gesto con ella al ir a comprarle cuanta cosa considerara que pudiera gustarle a su hijo para la preciosa sobrina política que a todas luces era gran amiga él.

Ahora Archie era su único hijo, debía pensar en hacerlo feliz, hacerlo sentir cómodo y la muchacha en cuestión parecía ser muy importante para él.

Su primera opción fue un gran vestido. Vieron tantos, la gran mayoría tenían algo de sencillez pero las telas eran finas. Otros eran más elaborados.. Escogió los que le parecieron más bonitos y de un modo aventurado escogió también la talla. Lo difícil fue escoger solo uno. Evelyn lo resolvió diciendo que se llevaría todos, a fin de cuentas ya lo había pensado. Escogió a su vez un traje de montar porque sabía que ella era aficionada a ello y por último se dio el lujo de tomar bañadores y cuatro o cinco batas. Archie miró una bata afelpada de baño que tenía unas pantuflas a juego y las compró de igual manera. Salieron por más de 7 horas y justo al llegar a casa se tiró a la cama pensando en Candy. Estaba agotado pero también se sentía satisfecho.

Quizá ella le iba a dar un pellizco por haberle comprado tantas cosas, pero no le importó. Ella era una Andley, ella se merecía millones de vestidos y de joyas y de viajes... y, por qué no? Ella merecía ser amada hasta la exageración.

Verla después de cuatro meses, sabiendo que Terry no era parte de su vida ni Annie de la de él le removió muchas cosas.

Entonces sobrevino lo del viaje y tuvo que ver con escepticismo como su madre raptaba a Candy para comprarle unos zapatos y también otras cosas que no quiso revelarle. Candy estaba anonadada de tantas atenciones, pero se repuso pronto. Antes de subir al barco volvió su cara de tristeza y Archie se comenzó a preocupar.

Tomaron el barco, conocieron algunas personas. Pero Candy estaba ensimismada y él también comenzó a sentirse muy nostálgico. La ultima vez que había viajado a Londres había sido en compañía de Stear.. Su hermano ya no estaba y él se dedicó a hacer que Candy no lo pasara tan mal. Pero ella se veía triste.. Entonces pensó en Terry. Seguramente ella lo amaba demasiado todavía.

En el viaje en barco de ida a Londres anterior había sido cuando ella lo había conocido. Sintió opresión en su pecho y trató de restarle importancia pero no pudo. Y lo único que pudo hacer era por lo menos charlar con ella cuando la miraba dispuesta, aunque solo fuera con el pretexto de desearle buenas noches. Los días en el barco pasaron sin prisa, la fiesta previa a la llegada a Londres llegó.

Había un derroche de opulencia y pretensión. Las mujeres usaban vestidos caros, algunos jóvenes bailaban pero ella se mantenía sentada discreta junto a su madre, en casi absoluto silencio. Miró a los jóvenes en grupos y pensó acercarse a ellos pero algo delante de sus ojos lo hizo desistir. La vio ser abordada por el joven escocés (otro! Que fastidio!), y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. El joven en su charla se acercaba levemente a Candy, pero ella no enfrentaba su mirada. Lo vio ver un par de veces de un lado a otro, inclusive sus miradas se encontraron, no fueron amables.

Afortunadamente Candy no le estaba prestando casi nada de atención, aunque duró sentado junto a ella el tiempo que duró uno de los vals mas largos de la noche. Ella se excusó y levantándose parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Archie y entonces sonrió. Al principio se desconcertó bastante. El corazón le había dado un vuelco lo que no era ya común en él. Le había pasado cuando estaba apenas entrando a la adolescencia justamente con ella, pero tenía tiempo que sentía ya haberlo superado.

Se despabiló y caminó para encontrarla, ofreciéndole su brazo de un modo cortés.

- Quieres retirarte o me aceptas una pieza de baile?

- Retirarme, Archie. He tenido que declinar la propuesta de bailar del joven sintiendo que no tengo algún pretexto.

- Hace cuanto que no bailas? Puedes decirle que ya tienes mucho tiempo sin bailar.

- No lo haré porque seguro que ya no hablará del tema. Me sorprendió que me invitara a bailar... Seguro estaba ya muy aburrido.-y cambió de platica de pronto- Mañana llegamos, verdad? -Archie asintió.

- Será temprano. Oí al capitán decirlo hace un par de horas. Nos tocará ver el amanecer y quizá alcancemos a desayunar antes de las 8:30.

- Como crees que esté tu padre?

- Seguramente fastidiado del encierro. Él es una persona muy activa y también muy obstinado. No soporta estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

- Espero que solo tenga eso... En menos del tiempo que pensó ya habían llegado a la puerta de su camarote.

- Dormirás ya? - Escribiré primero algunas cartas. - Candy... -y dudó, pero al ver la mirada curiosa de ella tuvo que proseguir - ...todo esto es por Terry, por Albert o por alguien más..?

- Qué quieres decir?

- Mira gatita, yo sé que no te sobraran pretendientes como el tipo que te invitó a bailar hace un momento, sé que va a ser una lista larga y en algún momento te vas a enamorar de nuevo; Lo que me cuesta entender es, si la causa de tu tristeza es que sufras por alguien hoy.. -y buscó ser delicado en cada palabra- ..en que ese alguien sea una persona que no conozco o peor, que siga siendo Terry... Te refugias en Albert cada vez que alguien te decepciona. Albert puede no siempre estar ahí para ti.

- Archie... Para empezar... Mi motivo para ir a Londres no tiene nada que ver con Terry.. y tampoco creo que el muchacho de esta noche me estuviera cortejando, solo era un baile... Yo... -y de repente no encontró palabras con las cuales explicarse. Archie lo notó y suspiró frustrado.

-Déjalo así -rogó él- estoy hablando a causa del cansancio. Se que no debo interferir en estas cosas contigo. Ya se que Albert es tu amigo y le tienes toda la confianza.. no digo que no me aprecies, pero creo que ya sabemos que cada uno tiene su lugar. Quizá sea mejor irme a dormir. Candy se quedó sin habla. Qué podía decirle? Archie era su amigo pero no había sido nunca su confidente.

Él pareció no sentirse ofendido ni molesto, le estaba sonriendo para cuando llegaron a la puerta del camarote.

Justo cuando ella abrió y se volvió hacia él para despedirse, Archie se sintió temerario de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho: le dio un beso delicado en el cabello, cerca de la sien derecha. No supo por qué lo había hecho, pero ella aunque extrañada, no rechistó.

- Buenas noches prima Candice...

- Buenas noches... Primo.. Archibald.. -dijo, extrañada de la forma en que Archie la había tratado.

- Prefiero Archie, pero mi madre quiere que seamos más formales.. La verdad, te llamaré sencillamente Candy, igual que siempre.

- Entonces, buenas noches Archie.

- Buenas noches Candy.

Y cerró la puerta. La mañana siguiente la vio tan animada, que se sintió extraño. Pensó en Albert, pensó el el tipo escocés y bufó de fastidio, también sintió celos. Pero por lo menos ya iban llegando a Londres. Ahora su pensamiento se enfocó en Candy. Estaba sola con su padre en el hospital, seguro que no había cenado, eran demasiadas horas.

Se arrepintió de haber cedido a la incomodidad de oír las continuas anécdotas de su padre, que lo hacían ver como un niño delante de ella. No podía dejarla ahí, así que decidió regresar.

El trayecto no era largo, pero se sentía impaciente. Iba con la mucama para que se regresaran juntas y no solo con el cochero. Al llegar ni siquiera vio el auto de Albert en la acera, se precipitó a la entrada pensando como iba a conseguir que le dieran acceso. Ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Las visitas accesaban a más tardar a las 7.

Miró a la enfermera escuálida de la noche anterior y se preparó con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía dar. La mujer era sosa, pero al verlo su mirada se tornó algo perspicaz. Creyó reconocerlo de la noche antes, pero si tenía dudas, las iba a responder de inmediato.

- Buenas noches, srita.

- Caballero... - ladeó su cabeza.

- He venido para acompañar a mi padre, el sr. Bruce Edward Cornwell... -y le dio la ubicación con una sonrisa arrolladora.

La mujer se fue hacia atrás ligeramente, se notó que la sonrisa la estaba poniendo nerviosa. De a poco se fue sonrojando. Sabe Dios que cosas estaba pensando!

- El sr. Cornwell? -solo atinó a preguntar.

- He venido a relevar a mi prima. Me han dicho que en el hospital hay un déficit de personal calificado y que a los pacientes menos graves no los visitan muy de seguido, pero mi padre es muy nervioso, sabe usted? No soporta estar solo.

-y otra vez le dio una sonrisa de aquellas que sabía que derretían a cuanta mujer pudiera ponerse enfrente. No por nada, aprendió cuando se encontraba en el Colegio ante la mirada atónita de Stear. Eso, antes de que Candy llegara y trastocara todo a su paso.

- Pe.. pero.. creo que he pasado a un caballero hace un rato diciendo que venía por las mismas razones.. No recuerdo que dijera que se encontraba dentro alguna prima suya... -y respiró de manera forzada- Como comprenderá no estamos habituados a que los pacientes pasen mucho tiempo así, tan visitados, pero su señor padre es amigo de uno de los médicos más estimados del Hospital, así que hemos tenido que hacer excepciones. Los enfermos necesitan tener tranquilidad.

- Pero es mi padre -contestó Archie del modo más amable que pudo conseguir- Y como usted lo dice, es amigo muy allegado del dr. Fabbri. Creo que a él también le desilusionará saber que su hijo no pudo acompañarle durante la noche, mucho más porque ya esperaba mi visita.

La mujer dudó. De modo evidente le resultaba complicada esa situación. Ya había sucumbido a la sonrisa de un hombre alto y rubio que era un verdadero sueño, y aunque el muchacho que tenía enfrente era otro espécimen del mismo tipo (aunque más joven) seguro que se valía de las mismas artimañas para lograr lo que quería. Al parecer todos los hombres de esa familia eran devastadoramente guapos, se sabían imponentes ante cualquier mujer. El enfermo, aunque mayor, había hecho suspirar a algunas de las enfermeras de ese piso. Sobre todo a las mayores. Suspiró. Se sintió derrotada.

- Cada acceso tiene guardias militares. Nadie lo va a molestar si lleva una orden de acceso, pero le ruego que no se repita nunca más una situación de este tipo. Me puede meter en muchos problemas. -y, dicho esto, abrió un cajón del escritorio que tenía frente de sí y hurgó en los papeles hasta hallar el que buscaba. Lo sacó y firmó. Después con resignación lo entregó en sus manos. -Solo le pido que llegando a la habitación, le ruegue a sus familiares que se retiren para no incomodar mucho al paciente.

- Desde luego, srita. -dijo él, su sonrisa fue amable en esta ocasión- Muchas gracias.

Así, con la orden en mano, fue recorriendo todo el hospital del modo que ya lo había hecho el día anterior y también en ese día.

Sus pasos eran veloces. Las grandes zancadas debido al largo de sus piernas, le hicieron llegar en menos de 5 minutos. Cuántos escalones, cuántos pasillos. Abrir puertas, dejar pasar a personal del hospital... sintió de pronto una ansiedad que no supo a qué podía deberse.

Y llegó, la última puerta por abrir, solo eso y entraba de lleno hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su padre...

* * *

- Bueno, amigas... esta semana ha sido tan complicada para mí. Sin internet y enferma, tan es así que apenas hoy me he despegado de la casa para ir a un cyber. De todo corazón quiero agradecerles que me sigan leyendo y dando sus reviews. Para mí tienen muchísimo valor. Tanto así, que son influencia para las cosas que escribo. Muchas Gracias. Mis saludos y bendiciones. Espero tenerles los dos capítulos que faltan de esta semana antes del domingo, pero si no es así, por lo menos tendré uno que valga la pena leer. Miles de bendiciones! **AnaEdith**


	17. Chapter 17

A punto de abrir la puerta, oyó unas voces. Sonaban alteradas.. eran familiares para él..

- Te lo he explicado...

- Pero no me basta!

- Candy, si a ti te pasa algo yo no me lo perdonaré... -hubo una pausa.

- Entonces... Vas a insistir con ello?

- Debo hacerlo.. No quiero que te enojes, pero es una decisión que ya he tomado... Candy..

Justo al oír por segunda vez el nombre de Candy, se decidió a abrir la puerta. Algo pasaba, era delicado, lo podía sentir.

La imagen revelada ante sus ojos era de una joven que se separaba violentamente de su tío.. Efectivamente era Candy.

Segunda vez en ese día que encontraba la figura de ella al lado de un hombre. Daba lo mismo que fuese un extraño o su propio tío. No le gustaba la idea de que fuese así.

Ella en su brusco movimiento no reparó en que él estaba ahí. Lo hizo Albert, que volteó enseguida. Su expresión era dolida, pero se repuso rápidamente. Solo musitó su nombre..

- Archie..

- Qué está pasando? -preguntó. No podía evitar hacerlo de un modo crispado.

Candy estaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ruborizada y se notaba que algo muy doloroso estaba sintiendo. La vio adentrarse en el cuarto de su padre como una exhalación. No lo miró a pesar de haber oído su cuestionamiento.

- Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido a descansar. -le preguntó. su voz se oía apagada.

- Eso pensaba, pero solo cené y regresé para que Candy volviera a casa. -Mintió. La verdad que no había podido comer nada.- Me había convencido de quedarse sola, pero me pareció que era impropio para ella estar aquí.

- Si gustas yo puedo quedarme. Llévala a casa. -y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ya que más podía hacer?

- No podría. -le contestó Archie. Su voz no era de molestia, quizá de recelo- Tú ya has estado demasiados días al pendiente de mi padre, no sería justo que te quedes otra noche.

- Ya pasaste la noche aquí, no es así? No te vendrá bien desvelarte dos noches seguidas.

- Soy joven, Albert.. Duermo un poco más en la mañana y ya estaré listo.

No estaba mal. parecía un argumento razonable. Miraba a Archie con su porte de muchacho, pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y muy a su pesar, sabía que era un joven con mucha determinación. Si se empeñaba en quedarse no habría modo de obligarlo a irse. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró fastidiado. Quizá era lo mejor irse a casa, descansar. No creía que Candy quisiera hablar con él y nunca la había obligado a nada, pero tenía presente demasiado no solo el beso que le había correspondido, sino la profusidad de sus lágrimas.

En tanto Archi lo miraba ecuánime. Desde que supo que Albert era su tío había tratado de verlo tal como siempre pero no había podido. Sentía que de algún modo lo había traicionado. Que pudiendo estar en el funeral de Anthony y en el de Stear, se había mantenido en las sombras de la clandestinidad. Qué fácil era llegar ahora para reclamar su lugar en la familia!

No supo por qué se negó tanto a que se quedara allí. Quizá era por eso. Ya no miraba a Albert del mismo modo. Lo admiraba por tener el valor de vivir libremente el tiempo que lo hizo, pero con su libertad había dejado de lado a la familia. No importaba que la tía abuela le dijera que había sido obligado a ello.

Y pensó en dejar ir a Candy, en que Albert se fuera. Quizá no fuese tan buena idea. A fin de cuentas sería él quien se fuese al mismo tiempo con ella, quizá en su mismo coche. Le molestó tal pensamiento, pero ya le había rechazado dos veces.

- Entonces dile a ella. -le pidió Albert. Entonces Archie dió un paso hacia él.

- Primero dime por qué estaba llorando.

- No te corresponde hacerme esa pregunta.

- Qué le dijiste? Qué le hiciste? -comenzó a alterarse, apuñando las manos a sus costados.

- Cuida tu tono Archie... -

- O qué?

- No querrás saberlo. -respondió tranquilo. Lo menos que quería era que Archie lo viera como una amenaza.

- Me amenazas?

- Eres mi sobrino, me debes respeto. Nunca nos hemos llevado mal. Casi diría que te agradaba bastante. O acaso tienes un problema con que sea una autoridad en la familia?

- Con que seas autoridad no tengo ningún problema.. Pero acabo de ver el rostro de Candy inundado de dolor y tiene lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tú sabes más que nadie lo mucho que siempre la he querido, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño.

- Yo no le he hecho daño.

- Explícame entonces!

Se hizo un silencio. Albert no estaba cómodo hablando de estas cosas pero sabía que de un modo u otro tenían que acatar sus disposiciones, debía decirle aunque fuera una parte de sus planes.

- Antes de que acabe la semana quiero que tomen el primer barco a New York. Se llevarán a Bruce si es que lo dan de alta.

- No lo vamos a dejar aquí si no es así!

- Van a hacer lo que yo les mande. -dijo con voz firme y mirada determinada.

- y por eso ha llorado ella? Porque le has dicho que no quieres que esté aquí?!

- Te repito que no voy a darte explicaciones.

- Entonces se las voy a pedir a ella!

- Si entras a ese cuarto a incomodar a tu padre o a hacer cualquier cosa que la haga sentir mal, te las vas a ver conmigo, Archie.

La advertencia fue seria. Los ojos de Albert aunque fríos, eran amenazantes. Archie lo miraba con el mismo grado de insolencia.

- Creo que ésta noche la única persona que ha hecho sentir mal a Candy eres tú... -y respiró con fuerza, obligándose a tranquilizarse- Solo le diré que abajo ya está listo el coche.. El cochero y la mucama la van a acompañar. No pretendo tener altercados contigo, pero ella me importa, y cualquiera que la haga llorar, irremediablemente tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

- Puede irse conmigo..

- Crees que eso quiera? -le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Albert sabía que no. Habían compartido un beso, el más maravilloso de su vida, el que tenía demasiados años soñando y esperando. La había besado y en lugar de estar más cerca de ella, la sentía mas lejos. Casi estuvo a punto de soltarle un "te amo", pero en cambio había insistido en que se fuera. No. Candy no iba a querer marcharse con él, pero de todas formas no se iba a ir sin comprobar que ella tomaba el coche y llegaba sana y salva hasta la casa.

Vio a Archie entrar en la habitación. Se sintió incapaz de entrar tras él. Solamente esperó los minutos que tardaba Archie en convencerla. Debió resistirse mucho, porque fueron más de cinco minutos.

La vio salir. Se había compuesto. Ya no traía lágrimas, pero su gesto era sombrío. Le partía el corazón mirarla así. Estaba con la mirada gacha, viendo al suelo, caminando sin querer enfrentarse a él. La siguió en silencio pero ella apuraba el paso, así que en el rellano de una escalera extendió su mano para tomarla del brazo.

- Detente..

- No quiero!

- Vas a caerte por ir tan deprisa.

Entonces ella volteó. Había decepción y furia en su mirada. Rara combinación. Lo sorprendió, pero trató de ocultarlo.

- No quiero que uses ese tono conmigo.

- Que tono?

- Como si fueras el Albert de siempre. Como si quisieras calmarme.

- Este soy yo Candy.. También tengo defectos. Que te diga que no he cambiado de opinión no significa que no me importe lo que pienses.

- Te importa pero no te modifica!

- Deja que lleguemos a la casa.. Allá lo hablaremos.

- Igual que hablamos en el Hogar de Pony? Te fuiste para no volver.. -ya no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

- Estas enojada porque no hablé contigo? Te dije que pensé que ibas a quedarte allá porque ese lugar te hacía feliz. -y tembló.. Ya lloraba profusamente- Cielos, Candy.. Por favor.. No lo hagas... No llores que me haces sentir como un idiota egoísta.. No soporto que llores..

Y la abrazó.

Imbécil! Mil veces imbécil!  
Lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien y precisamente era él el único que estaba haciendo que Candy se sintiera peor. Ella estaba temblando, estaba sufriendo y él con ella.

- Me siento como un maldito egoísta contigo Candy.. Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien... Si te pasa algo yo me muero, que no ves?

Y la separó para verse en sus hermosos ojos, con dolor, con aprensión. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y éstas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

- Cielos Candy, no te das cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y para mi es mas difícil que para ti todo esto?

Ella apenas había alcanzado a reaccionar. Las lágrimas le impedían verlo tal como quería, pero había escuchado bien, él dijo dos cosas: que moriría si algo le pasaba a ella, cosa que no supo como interpretar, pero lo otro le revelaba lo que sus ojos azules le gritaban: estaba enamorado de ella.

No parecía una broma, no.. Hubiese sido una demasiado cruel.

- Yo sé que no puedo pretender que tú lo entiendas o que me correspondas, pero...

Y lo calló. De un modo que él no lo esperaba. Se había arrojado hacia adelante para unir sus labios a los de él. Lo hizo con ansia, con impaciencia. No le importó si alguien los miraba o si él mismo se podía resistir. Había dicho que la amaba!

Podía haber sido un beso violento pero aunque en un inicio así le pareció, se hizo dulce, prolongado hasta gentil y después se tornó mas exigente.. Como si en él quisiera hacerla suya. Ella se abandonó a él, subiendo las manos a su cuello y por instinto abrió su boca. Una vez más sentir esa misma urgencia... urgencia que si había sido arrolladora antes, ahora se tornaba mucho más.

No hubieron palabras para describir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en cada fibra de su ser. Su boca era tan dulce, su aliento lo embriagaba.. Esa cercanía suya, su calor...

Sentía que su lugar era precisamente ese, con ella entre sus brazos, unidos en un beso por demás apasionado.

Cuán delicioso era besarla, sentirla temblar en sus brazos, respirar su aliento, sentir su calor y esa forma que su cuerpo se amalgamaba al suyo... al mismo tiempo de que era un deleite se convertía en una tortura.

Y si debían precisar el tiempo que duró ese beso, no hubieran podido hacerlo. Se separaron jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos, con Candy aún enlazada a su cuello y los labios rojos e inflamados. Sentía que desde debajo de su vientre había crecido un hormigueo que le debilitaba y le traía ansias extrañas Y en ese momento soltó un gemido breve, muy pequeño.

Fue el sonido mas perturbador que hubiera escuchado Albert jamás, no solo quería besarla, quería fundirse en ella, que se unieran en un abrazo de tal intimidad que le pareció insoportable controlarse. Sus manos tocaban la espalda de ella atrayendola, si eso era posible, más a sí, aunque solo hubiese sido unos segundos.

Candy nunca pensó que haberse besado de ese modo la dejaría expuesta a semejantes sensaciones.. Si bien que en anatomía le habían enseñado sobre el sistema nervioso, nunca creyó que en sí iba a descubrir todas esas conexiones. Sentía palpitar algo más que su acelerado corazón y eso la turbó, pero no podía apartarse de él, deseaba besarlo nuevamente. Deseaba ser ella quien lo besara, así como él la había besado en un inicio.

Temblaba, en tanto con sus dedos penetraba en la espesa cabellera de la nuca de él, quien sorprendido y extasiado la veía acercar sus labios con suavidad a su boca. Se quedó quieto, dejándose besar sin ningún reparo.

Qué fascinación sentir que era ella la que sin pudor iba adentrándose en su boca, succionando y acariciando con su lengua de un modo tal que no pudo permanecer indiferente. La atrajo hacia sí, casi alzándola en vilo, respondiendo a ese beso y sintiendo que su corazón estallaba de dicha por su causa. Oyendo sus cortos gemidos apasionados, sintiéndose deseado y necesitado por ella, del mismo modo que él lo hacía. Y atrayendola fuerte por la cintura, repegó sus caderas a las de él produciendo en ella una especie de grito del cual ella misma se sorprendió. Qué era ésto que estaba sintiendo? Cómo podía sentirse tan embriagada de él y sobrevivir, cuando sentía tal fuego en medio de sus muslos? Un fuego que no conocía, un pálpito que la cegaba y le hacía no quererse despegar de él.

Si él hubiese sido otro, se habría aprovechado de la excitación que sabía que ella estaba experimentando, que era tan fuerte como la que sentía él. La diferencia era que él tenía experiencia y no era un animal, tampoco un canalla. Debía detenerla por el bien de ambos, solo que no podía, era como si besarla fuera el oxígeno que le permitía respirar y dejar de hacerlo fuese como quitarle ese aire.

Se despegó de su boca con molestia, besando con suavidad y lentitud su mejilla y cerca de su oreja. - Candy... -le dijo, con una voz ronca y afectada- ..por favor, para. Me estás volviendo loco...

Ella no le respondía. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos oliendo el aroma de él, como si estuviese hipnotizada. Sintiendo como él depositaba suaves besos en su mejilla y tan cerca de su oreja.

Sabía lo que significaba tener intimidad, la escuela de enfermería trataba muchos temas, pero nada la hubiera preparado para siquiera imaginarse lo que se podía sentir.

Había perdido el pudor, había besado a Albert por iniciativa propia, su cuerpo también había reaccionado y pensó que si él no se hubiese detenido, ella no lo hubiera hecho tampoco. Apenas si podía recordar en don de estaban. Eran las escaleras que llevaban al piso donde estaba Bruce.. seguían en el hospital, pero no importaba.

Si hacer el amor era tan embriagador como habían sido esos besos, se tenía que confesar que deseaba hacer el amor con él y eso en lugar de escandalizarla o darle miedo, lo aceptaba, parecía necesitarlo, pero él le pedía que se detuviera... Detenerse de qué? De sus besos? De sentir que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza? De amarlo?

Ella, sentía que todo estaba en su curso mientras estuviese en sus brazos y suspiró recargándose en su pecho. Albert la miraba como tantas veces la había visto: refugiada en sus brazos, el lugar donde ella realmente debía estar...

* * *

Me he quedado sin aliento... pero enferma y con todo, aquí estoy. Próximo capítulo la semana que entra.

Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, por los reviews, por los mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada. Yo me siento honrada de que sigan esta historia y que la tengan entre sus favoritas. Me he sorprendido mucho de saber que les ha ido gustando. Y espero mejorar en todo lo que pueda, así que recibo de buena gana todos sus comentarios.

Si les sigue gustando, espero sus reviews.

Saludos, feliz fin de semana!

**AnaEdith**


	18. Chapter 18

No supo Candy cuanto tiempo estuvo en brazos de Albert, pero no debió ser demasiado. El ruido de puertas abrirse, de enfermeras y algún oficial con el sonido pesado de sus botas los sacó de su abrazo. Albert le tomó la mano y la fue guiando por todos los pasillos. No les importó si eran vistos tomados de la mano aunque era algo poco común, casi desvergonzado, pero aparte de las miradas curiosas de varias enfermeras, no hubo una expresión reprobatoria.. Parecían ir en su propio mundo, volteando para verse a los ojos en cada oportunidad, esbozando sonrisas como tórtolos; a pesar de que Candy se notaba con un leve rubor, sus ojos brillaban. Compartían el secreto del amor de Albert, haría falta que él supiera que ella estaba enamorada también de él. Recorrer cada pasillo de esa forma aceleraba el corazón de Candy, sentía una dicha imposible de ocultar. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de chocar con otras personas, pero no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, él se detuvo. Se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada llena de ternura.

- Afuera hay un carruaje. Está la mucama y un cochero, él te llevará a casa, yo los voy a seguir en mi coche.

- Y, por qué no ir contigo?- Albert dudó en contestar. Recordó haberle dicho lo mismo a Archie de que ella podía irse con él, pero no hubiera sido lo más adecuado. Quizá debía decirle lo más obvio, pero si eso no la dejaba satisfecha, debía decirle la verdad.

- Eres una dama... La hora es impropia para que recorras la ciudad acompañada de un hombre. Ya sé que antes recorrías las calles sola, pero muchas cosas han cambiado en Londres en estos años. Yo iré manejando tras del carruaje, espero que Rudolph esté al pendiente para que abra la reja de la casa en cuanto llegues..

- Y no podríamos ir la mucama y yo en tu coche? Le podrías pagar al cochero...

- Candy, si me siguen no quiero que estés conmigo. Hasta hoy siempre ha sido ir detrás de mí de un lado a otro, pero siempre es un riesgo llevar a alguien más.

- Y siempre será así?

- Tengo esperanza de que eso cambie. Quizá me tenga que valer de alguna influencia, quizá solo se trate de dinero... No puedo pensar en como mi escueta vida aquí pueda resultarles una amenaza, pero ya estoy dispuesto a creer que quieren ver que tan leales pueden ser mis empresas a sus fines.

- Me parece muy injusto...

- Lo sé -él la miraba, sus ojos reflejaban por primera vez la plenitud de sus sentimientos, la veía con un amor profundo, en tanto ella se maravillaba de como una mirada podía transmitirle tantas cosas; sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado y aunque se obligaba a parpadear, no podía dejar de mirarle. Quería que él pudiera ver en ella que era correspondido en sus sentimientos, si es que con besarlo no lo había hecho.

...Decirle a alguien que estaba enamorada... en nada se parecía a lo que una vez vivió con Anthony, cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba. Aquello había sido una reacción, pero ahora era una necesidad, solo que el lugar, la gente, lo hacía muy incómodo.

Sin poder reprimir un suspiro, asintió.

- Entonces me iré en el otro coche, pero quiero saber si llegando a casa puedo seguir hablando contigo..

- No te parece muy tarde?

- Quizá sí, pero prefiero que el reloj marque las 12 de la noche y te diga todo lo que debí decirte en cuanto llegué, que esperar a mañana y durar toda la noche con la incertidumbre de no saber tu reacción ante ello.

- Me estas intrigando...

- Si pudiera decirte todo aquí, lo haría.

- Entonces vamos, el cochero tiene mucho rato fuera. Espero que no haya obligado a bajarse a la mucama si es que le surgió otro cliente para darle sus servicios.

Él le abrió la puerta. La brisa fresca de la noche fue advertida por ambos, aunque traían abrigos con los cuales guarecerse. Sus pasos fueron presurosos y con rapidez llegaron a la acera donde efectivamente estaba un carruaje donde se encontraba Grace, la mucama. La expresión de alivio hecha por la muchacha fue evidente. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en la calle sola, bajo el amparo de un desconocido. Albert abrió la puerta, dando la mano a Candy para que se apoyara en ella para subir. Puso en su mano unas monedas para que pudiera pagar en cuanto llegara y de ahí subió a su coche.

Los siguió a una distancia prudente mientras observaba a su vez las luces de un automóvil encenderse una cuadra más atrás. Suspiró con molestia, ya era común el ser seguido, pero precisamente ahora le resultaba más molesto. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas pero estar pendiente de ese vehículo no le permitía hacerlo tal como quería.

De qué quería hablar Candy? Acaso quería decirle que su afecto por él existía pero que no podía llamarse amor? Tenía tan presente cada sensación percibida al haberla abrazado de esa forma tan posesiva como lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseaba así como él a ella. Rememoró sus gemidos, su temblor y, aparte de la excitación que sentía reavivarse en él, no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado por saberla tan pasional.. de qué modo lo había besado! Se acarició el labio apenas con los dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pero tuvo que seguir al pendiente de las luces del coche que lo seguía a pesar de que había acelerado un poco la velocidad.

El carruaje movilizado por caballos se había separado más de lo que deseaba. Doblar a la derecha seguir una cuadra y doblar a la izquierda. Que tranquila estaba Londres esa noche!

Comenzó la calle que bordeaba su propiedad y empezó a sentirse más tranquilo. Las luces lo seguían pero se notaban más distantes. Cuando se iban a cansar?

Entonces vio el carruaje al frente detenerse en la entrada principal de la casona y a la mucama que descendió para seguro tocar el timbre. El jardinero estaba junto a la reja, así que salió para ayudar a Candy a descender. El coche se retiraba y él llegaba en el momento justo en que Rudolph abría los altos canceles de entrada para que pudiera acceder el vehículo sin aminorar casi la marcha. Candy seguía en el marco de la puerta, lo esperaba.

Verla así fue algo tan especial... le hizo pensar en cuando las mujeres estaban a la espera de sus esposos sabiendo el horario de su llegada. Candy.. él quería que no solo le correspondiera al amor que le tenía, hace mucho tiempo que anhelaba que un día pudiese ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. Tal pensamiento le produjo una emoción indescriptible.. Si Candy lo aceptara de esa manera!

Sin embargo se encontraba en una encrucijada. La amaba, no quería separarse de ella, pero seguía creyendo que Inglaterra era un lugar muy inseguro para Candy. Cómo podía convencerla de que la mejor decisión era volver a Chicago y de ahí esperar a que él volviera? No dudaba que esa guerra iba a requerir en algún momento toda la fuerza marítima para lograr sus fines y viajar en barco iba a ser muy difícil en algún momento del conflicto. No estaba descartando que el triple Entente fuese poderoso, pero los alemanes eran muy determinados... Absurda guerra.. Absurda, cruel e innecesaria. Nadie necesita de la guerra para tener paz. Era ridículo pensar así, la violencia siempre generaba violencia. Todo por la muerte de un hombre! Si hubiese sido un empleado cualquiera, pero no tratándose de un Archiduque, aunque eso seguro era tan solo un pretexto.

Apagó el coche y le dio las llaves a uno de los mozos para que lo llevara al lugar de su resguardo y se encaminó a la entrada de su casa, siendo consciente de que los autos que lo seguían se habían detenido una cuadra más adelante. Hubo momentos que deseó enfrentarlos, pero sabía que eso iba a ser tomado de un modo negativo. Quien nada debe, nada debía temer, no es así?

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, tomando la mano de Candy y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

- Vamos... Hablaremos en el estudio.

- Creí...

- Ya lo se... Pero si entramos a la biblioteca puede aparecer George. El estudio no se ha usado en demasiados años. Te diría que fuésemos al jardín, pero es más probable que nos encontremos con algún empleado..

- Cuanta gente trabaja para ti aquí?

- Veamos... -y comenzó un conteo mental que solo le llevó un par de segundos- ...once. Loraine, Emma y Grace son las mucamas, Rudolph el jardinero y tiene a Howard como ayudante, Helmut y Ernest son mozos, ellos se encargan del mantenimiento el cual por ahora se refiere solo al área externa de la casa, la propiedad como sabes, abarca toda la cuadra, se arregló la casona en un tiempo record porque tenía demasiados años sin ser habitada. Hay árboles frutales en una sección pero también hay otros que son de ornato. A el ama de llaves ya la conoces, su nombre es Helena.. Gillian es la cocinera, recibe ayuda de su hija que trabaja medio tiempo, se llama Josephine. Y también está Xavier, él atendía los caballos antes de que la casona fuese desocupada, era quien venía a revisar que la casa no se fuese a caer. Ha sido empleado de la familia desde hace casi 40 años.

- Yo recuerdo a la tía Elroy cuando fuimos a la mansión... Nunca me habló de este lugar.

- Estaba en el abandono. Es un lugar muy antiguo, requería muchas reparaciones.

- De cualquier forma es un lugar hermoso. Sobre todo los techos.

- Imagino que tanto techos, pisos y paredes han estado igual en más de 200 años.

- Cuando la vi por fuera me recordó un castillo.

Pasaban del corredor donde habían muchísimas puertas, Albert encendió la luz, adentrándose en una de las habitaciones. En ella había una sala, tenía altos ventanales que daban al jardín. La luz de la luna se filtraba por ellos, iluminando de forma perfecta las suaves lineas de cada mueble.

- Si enciendo la luz podrán vernos desde afuera...

- Tú crees que haya alguien despierto todavía?

Albert sonrió - Siempre hay una guardia... Entre los hombres que he empleado se turnan unos a otros.

- Me estás haciendo sentir que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- La propiedad es grande, como bien sabes no es austera, eso genera envidias y a veces provoca que personas desesperadas hagan cosas desesperadas. La situación económica ha sido complicada para muchos, nunca se pueden descartar asaltos.. Te quieres sentar?

Candy asintió. viendo de un lado a otro cual sería el lugar más apropiado, comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. Sabía lo que quería decirle, pero si antes el hospital le resultó un lugar impropio debido a la gente que pasaba (que era poca en realidad), esa habitación en un lugar a todas luces demasiado privado, la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

Albert la vio sentarse y comprendió su incomodidad, así que buscó el confort de un sillón apartado ligeramente de ella.

- Candy.. -apenas pudo decir él.

- No, Albert... -lo interrumpió ella- Necesito hablar yo.

Candy miró al suelo levemente, pero después alzó su rostro para verlo, aspirando, todavía algo nerviosa.

- Yo.. yo sé que me porté de un modo inapropiado, nunca debí haberte besado de ese modo, pero no quiero que pienses nada malo de mi. -hizo una pausa- Antes de poder decirte lo que me trajo a Londres necesitaba decirte esto. Yo no.. yo nunca..

- Lo se.. eso te preocupa? recuerda que te he besado yo primero. Yo sé que hay cosas que no pueden reprimirse mucho tiempo.

- Pero tú.. tú me dijiste tu razón para hacerlo.. me dijiste que me amabas. ¿No es así?

- Con todo mi corazón, Candy. -ella al escucharlo comenzó a sentir de nuevo que su corazón palpitaba de dicha, quizá sería más fácil decirle todo. Se puso de pie. No podía quedarse quieta y ese gesto hizo que Albert también se incorporara, qué le pasaba?- Candy.. -musitó, ella levantó sus manos, necesitaba que la dejara continuar.

- ¿Sabes por qué he venido aquí? Ya te he dicho que esperaba hablar contigo en el hogar de Pony.. que esa última tarde no pudimos hablar... No estuve enojada porque no charlaramos, estaba confundida Albert. Todas las cosas que me habían pasado en los últimos años se vinieron como torrente haciendo que me sintiera abrumada. ¿Sabes qué sentí de verte con el kilt, tocando la misma melodía con la gaita que tanto recordaba? No cabía de la impresión! pero no hablamos. Durante cuatro meses estuve en el Hogar de Pony con mis madres... cuatro meses desde el día que Archie y tú se fueron. Supe al día siguiente que ya no estabas y me extrañó tu ausencia, yo te extrañaba. Extrañaba nuestras charlas, extrañaba oírte, saber que estabas siempre presente en mi vida.. extrañaba las cosas más pequeñas sin poder decir qué tanto extrañaba las más obvias! Y no solo era extrañarte, tu ausencia me dolía! No puedo decirte todo lo que me significó dejar el hogar y buscar el modo de saber de ti en Chicago. George me dijo que para hablar contigo tendría que venir a verte porque no estaba dispuesta a _esperar_ a recibir un telegrama tuyo..

- Candy..

- Necesito hablar! -ya las lágrimas se estaban derramando y cubrían sus mejillas. Su voz no era de reproche, pero si tenía imprimidas en ellas mucho sentimiento- No puedes alcanzar a entender la magnitud de mi desesperanza por no verte y no recibir ni una carta o telegrama en todo ese tiempo. Eso me impulsó a venir aquí. Me di cuenta de que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti... no me importa si consideras este lugar inseguro para mí, yo quiero estar contigo!

* * *

Chicas, chequen los reviews, no puedo escribir más, me cierran el cyber. Pero sigo escribiendo desde mi móvil, si es posible mañana lo subo. Besos!

_**AnaEdith**_


	19. Chapter 19

El corazón de Albert estaba compungido. Todo esto había sufrido su pequeña? Recordaba su propio aislamiento y la pena profunda que lo había acompañado los últimos meses. Las noches sin dormir, el sentimiento de culpa, la pena por saberla un amor imposible...

Aunque la luna iluminaba solo parte de su rostro, podía ver las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Cuantas veces la había visto llorar en solamente dos días?

Se sintió culpable.. pero la seguía escuchando, aunque en un par de ocasiones quiso interrumpirla.

- No puedes alcanzar a entender la magnitud de mi desesperanza por no verte y no recibir ni una carta o telegrama en todo ese tiempo. Eso me impulsó a venir aquí. Me di cuenta de que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti... no me importa si consideras este lugar inseguro para mí, yo quiero estar contigo!

Ella caminaría solo un par de pasos, lo haría con un ligero titubeo, para acariciar la mejilla de él. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos.

- No me pidas otra vez que me vaya... -rogó- No me pidas que renuncie a estar cerca... Ha sido lo más espantoso de mi vida pensar que no puedo verte.

Albert la miraba.. Cómo deseó poder apagar esa expresión de angustia y súplica de sus ojos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella estar lejos de él?

- Tú siempre has sabido que eres importante para mí.. ¿No es así? -preguntó ella- Pero siempre la forma de quererte había estado empañada por un velo fraternal...

Albert cerró los ojos. Si Candy le volvía a decir de nuevo sobre el cariño que le tenía... No quería escuchar algo así. Respiró, y después tragó en seco, abriendo sus ojos para mirarla, ella se había quedado callada.

Lo miraba, sus ojos verdes detallaban cada rasgo de su cara mientras de modo suave acariciaba su mejilla, su sien e iba lentamente a acomodar un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente. En sus ojos había una expresión distinta, una que le fue acelerando el corazón.

- No sé cómo no me di cuenta... -prosiguió como si fuese para sí, y se enfocó en los ojos de Albert nuevamente. Él a su vez puso su mano sobre la que ella tenía tan cerca de sus cabellos, habiendo sabido que ella notó su estremecimiento, su mano era suave y estaba ligeramente fría. Ella quería decirle algo con sus hermosos ojos. La revelación de lo que podía ser, lo que apenas se atrevía con sus palabras le inundó el corazón.. parecía que ya ni siquiera podía hablar...

- Candy... tú.. ¿tú me quieres? -le preguntó él apenas con un susurro. Tuvo miedo de la respuesta pero la necesitaba. Quizá así saliera de una buena vez de todo esto y aún cuando sentía que su corazón podía ser demolido en pedazos, no iba a aceptar la falta de una respuesta.

Ella sonrió, con esa dulzura de la que era capaz. Había tanto amor ahora en su mirada..

- Yo no te quiero, Albert... - e hizo una pausa la cual le pareció la más larga de su vida- ...yo te amo.

Candy había estado tan nerviosa, tan insegura de poder decir palabra, pero estar tan cerca de él dándose cuenta de cuanto significaba Albert para ella, lo hizo sencillo. Él había tocado su mano como queriendo mantener el contacto sobre su cara, había cerrado los ojos pero ahora la miraba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharla decir que lo amaba. Estaba abrumado, parecía que no la había escuchado bien, pero eso fue solo un instante; la abrazó de un modo arrebatado, como si temiera perderla, musitando su nombre un par de veces, para luego separarse apenas con el fin de buscar en los ojos de ella una confirmación a sus palabras.

- ¿Es eso verdad? -y un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, aclarando de este modo su visión, las cuales arrebató con un movimiento de su mano, como si de pronto se sintiera avergonzado.

Candy no recordaba haberlo visto así jamás.. tan vulnerable...

- Te amo con todo mi corazón... -respondió apenas, sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba por verlo así.- Si no te lo he dicho con mis palabras esta noche antes de ahora, creo que te lo he dicho con mis besos...

Entonces él tomó la cara de Candy entre sus manos, descendió sus labios a los de ella y le besó. Fue un beso demasiado suave, muy parecido al breve roce que le dio primero en el hospital, parecía que ambos estaban temblando del mismo modo, las lágrimas de ella aún tenían mojadas sus mejillas y él comenzó a enjugarlas con sus besos..

- Perdóname por haberte lastimado así... -rogaba él- perdóname pequeña, perdóname..

Y volvió a sus labios ahora no de forma suave como antes, sino de un modo urgente. El sabor salado de sus lágrimas se combinó con la dulzura de su boca.. Dios santo, ¡cómo la amaba!

Cuan imperiosa necesidad de sentirla, de abrazarla, de escuchar de nuevo lo que ella sentía por él...!

La tomó de la cintura y la elevó solo un poco mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él la repegó a su cuerpo que todavía sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acercarla más a sí. La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus manos presionaban su espalda.

Ella temblaba, pero respondía a sus besos, hasta el punto de faltarle casi el aliento, sintiendo que se le iban las fuerzas, que la cabeza se le embotaba otra vez, mareada y débil, pero también despertando en ella todas aquellas sensaciones que la habían inundado en el hospital, solo que mas fuertemente...

Era tanto que resultaba indescriptible. Se despegó de sus labios con un jadeo, de manera brusca, sabiendo que si no paraba se iba a desmayar o que algo así de fuerte, de potente, iba a tomar control de ella misma.

Albert gruñó pegado aun a su labios, también necesitaba respirar, pero necesitaba sentirla, saborearla, hundirse en la hendidura de su cuello, respirar y embriagarse con su aroma.

- Te amo tanto, Candy... -susurró muy pegado al lóbulo de su oreja, percibiendo el estremecimiento de ella..- tanto, que duele...

Ella sentía igual.

Y depositó un beso húmedo en su cuello produciendo en ella un espasmo y tras él oyó un gemido. La sintió perder fuerza en su agarre del cuello y pudo ver como ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, así que comenzó a besar, sin misericordia ya, su cuello.

Su dulce, delicado, blanco y suave cuello lucía extendido en tanto su cuerpo se arqueaba de un modo instintivo, mientras oía que pronunciaba su nombre.

La deseaba tanto que le era casi imposible soportar. Con descaro la tomó de las caderas, reprimiendo el deseo de tocar por encima del vestido sus glúteos para acercarla a si y que fuese consciente de cuanto lo estaba afectando, pero en lugar de eso estrujó el vestido con tal fuerza que seguramente dañó la tela.

Respiró ahogadamente sintiendo que estaba por llegar a un punto sin retorno, pero ella era demasiado joven, demasiado ajena a toda la perturbación que él estaba sintiendo, ¿o no era así?

Dejó de besarla pese a todo, ya respiraba con dificultad; ella agachó su cara como si estuviera protestando a la falta de sus besos. La luz de la luna se filtró a sus pupilas que estaban dilatadas y profundas, impregnadas de deseo.

No debió verla a los ojos, era como si fuese un corderito hipnotizado, ya estaba perdiendo su voluntad.

Ella ya tampoco pensaba. Se sentía presa de una ansia instintiva, que aunque desconocida, ni siquiera le permitía sentir miedo.

Deseaba ser amada, deseaba ser tocada... Sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar.

En medio de todo, sobrevinieron las ganas de llorar, no sabía cómo desahogar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Él se apoderó de su boca y una mano fue por debajo del vestido primero para acariciar su glúteo, después para acercarla a sí y percibiera su masculinidad.

Esa fue la ultima frontera de la cordura para ambos. Lo siguiente fueron secuencias de besos y caricias, de gemidos, de ansiedad por despojarse de sus ropas, entre te amos y susurros, besos húmedos y descubrimientos.

Era ella, perfecta y frágil, pero desinhibida y apasionada por momentos, que a él le parecieron sublimes. Dónde encontró ella el descubrimiento de tal desfogue de pasión? A veces tímida, a veces atrevida.. Frágil capullo que se abría sin ocultar la delicadeza de su corazón. Húmeda, inflamada, sensible, anhelante.

Estar en medio de ella resultaba no solo un acto físico requerido por una pasión desbordada, era promesa de la unión, no solo de dos cuerpos, sino de dos almas.

Entrando en ella pudo saber que se estaba despojando de si mismo, en la estrechez y tibieza era recibido mientras ella contenía la respiración.

Hubo un gemido de dolor que lo aterró un momento, así que fue más lento, mientras la besaba al ritmo acompasado de sus embestidas..

Ella, gritó su nombre en la cúspide mas elevada del placer, cuando todos sus nervios se contrajeron, cayendo luego en un remolino de sosiego interno y él, seguidamente, se vertió en ella, gritando ahogadamente su nombre; y después, cubriéndole de besos los labios, la frente, los párpados y las mejillas, solo murmurando que la amaba y respondiendo ella a la vez de igual modo aunque fuese casi inaudiblemente.

Cayó sobre ella sintiendo que había perdido todas sus fuerzas, e inmediatamente se giró a su costado, descansando sobre el hombro y solo entonces fue consciente de la temperatura fría de la habitación, sobre todo por las gotas de sudor que cubrían ambos cuerpos al enfriarse con extrema rapidez.

El momento de mas álgida pasión había pasado, ella se refugió en sus brazos, él solo deseaba saber si estaba bien. La noche era muy fría, así que en cuanto pudo hacerlo se incorporó, asió el abrigo y la cubrió.

Su primera vez no debió de haber sido así, en una habitación fría y oscura, ni tampoco sobre una alfombra mullida. Se sintió miserable por ello, como si la hubiera defraudado. Debió de haber sido en una cama de flores, junto a una chimenea que le diera calor, amparada por el lazo sempiterno del matrimonio, y él como su esposo. Pero fue tan inevitable amarse de esa manera, tanto como inevitable era su urgencia por respirar, por latir su corazón para seguir viviendo.

- Candy... Yo...

- Tengo frío... -lo interrumpió ella.- abrázame. -rogó. Entonces él pasó su brazo por debajo de su cabeza y con el otro acercó su cuerpo al de él.

- No te arrepientes?

- No.. - y buscó la mirada de él.- fue algo hermoso... Nunca imaginé que podía ser así..

- También fue algo hermoso para mí. Nunca me había enamorado antes Candy, no realmente. Ahora lo sé. Contigo fue como tocar las estrellas. -entonces ella se estremeció, su cuerpo se enfriaba mucho más rápido, por lo cual él suspiró- Necesitamos subir..

- Te quedarás conmigo?

- Es lo que más deseo... pero puede ser un inconveniente para ti. Eres una dama.. no quiero que tu honorabilidad quede en entredicho.

- Albert.. creo que he dejado mi honorabilidad muy lejos.

- No Candy. Para mí tienes todo el valor de siempre, de hecho más que antes. Me has regalado un tesoro que de momento siento que no merezco, pero no pienso en hacerte mi amante. Te veo como mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer de mi vida. Quizá no debimos adelantarnos este paso, pero aunque así haya sido, quiero que sepas que no te voy a denigrar. Solo quiero saber si tú piensas igual. Si el mundo debe verte a mi lado, debe ser como la mujer que eres para mí.

- ¿Ser tu novia Albert?

- No pequeña... ser mi esposa.

* * *

Chicas, esta es la parte que me faltó en el último capítulo (abrieron el cyber hasta el día de hoy, el fin de semana fue una locura para mí, súper ocupada!), Espero sus reviews.. Para mí resultó indispensable que Albert y Candy llegaran a este paso, no sé que piensen ya que la trama vaya avanzando más. Lo que sigue es algo que en sus PM me han preguntado... van a llegar los reencuentros, sigue en el próximo cap una introducción a esto.

Y, si no se han inscrito a fanfiction, al hacerlo pueden mantenerse en contacto más directo conmigo y con cada autor, aparte de que suben nuestros raitings con cada FOLLOW o FAVORITE HISTORY que a final de cuentas es lo que hace que más personas nos lean.

Cada review que se agrega a esta historia aumenta el interés de nuevas lectoras. Regálenme los suyos, que son de mucho valor para mí mas que nada por sus palabras y la interacción que de este modo tienen conmigo.

**Muchas gracias por seguirme escribiendo sus PM, los voy a contestar todo lo rápido que pueda. Y GRACIAS por sus buenos deseos, por sus palabras de ánimo. Blackcat2010 te extrañaba! CandyFan72 amiga! que gusto conversar contigo y tus palabras siempre acertadas, me han dado muchas sonrisas y levantado los ánimos como no tienes idea.**

También muchas gracias a quienes me han regalado sus reviews, sus palabras de aceptación y comentarios sobre la historia. Háganme saber que siguen ahí:

**Magnolia A, yuukychan, Florcita, Gabriela, Friditas, Karina, comolasaguilas40 (bienvenida), Paloma, Melisa andrew, Mxima, Erika de Andrew, Kim White, yuukychan, Iris Adriana, Nandumbu, Clau Ardley, maria1972, Just Raquel, Flor Fritzenwald, verito, ojosEsmeraldas, KaryPoe, ccc73(te extraño), ara, UsagiYady, Guest (dónde andas?), CaroClarf.**

Ya le voy entendiendo a esto de los reviews y a moderate reviews.. por eso no aparecían todos cuando ustedes los escribían. Gracias a los lectores que anónimamente lo leen, espero poder tener también sus reviews y saber qué van opinando de cada capítulo.

Muchos besos y abrazos... ahh, y de mi salud ya voy mejorando a pasos agigantados, sigo sin internet, también el teclado de la computadora ha perecido sin que exista algo que lo haga revivir, pero ya estoy buscando uno nuevo que se adapte a mí. Lo que me queda sobre mi salud es un tratamiento de un año mínimamente que espero sea favorable para mí.

Besos desde México, con amor de su amiga *****_**AnaEdith*.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Esa noche, en medio de sus sabanas pudo darse cuenta de que era realmente dichosa. Albert la amaba, había sido suya en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todavía percibía el ardor de sus besos por su piel, la forma en que sus manos le habían hecho sentir al recorrerla con tan tierna suavidad al inicio y después con contenida pasión. Había sido tan delicado, como si ella realmente fuera una flor que él se esmeraba en cuidar, y sus besos… sentía necesitarlos de una forma incontrolable.

Ya no sabía como iba a ser verlo en la mañana sin arrojarse a sus brazos. Definitivamente, no podía imaginarse su vida sin él y mucho menos después de lo que habían compartido. Ahora sabía lo que significaba amar de un modo mucho más completo. Era suyo, y ella de él. Se pertenecían de un modo que nunca soñó.

Todavía recordaba cuando lo miró ponerse de pie. Su figura era imponente, perfecta, delineada por los rayos de luna. Podía decirse que no existía un átomo de grasa en él. Hombros anchos, fornidos pectorales, brazos fuertes, abdomen plano marcado levemente; después, seguían sus caderas, el bajo vientre, y el despliegue perfecto de su virilidad. Sus muslos y piernas fuertes y largas pero poderosas, que estaban acostumbradas a recorrer grandes distancias desde muy joven. Candy al verlo se sintió de momento apenada pero luego orgullosa. Él no parecía sentirse en nada avergonzado. Su piel se había notado aún húmeda y en algunos lugares brillaba incluso. Hasta sus pies eran perfectos. Viéndolo así, había sido casi una visión. Candy se remolinó sobre las sábanas siendo consciente de que evocar esas imágenes la estaba perturbando nuevamente.

Ella en algún libro de anatomía se había enfrentado a una imagen parecida, pero siempre la había examinado con una percepción clínica, inclusive había sentido que tales imágenes a veces podían ser grotescas para muchas de sus compañeras y por ello no había reparado mucho en ellas desde el aspecto estético, pero con Albert no se sintió así. Lo admiró. Fue a partir de ese momento una imagen que no se iba a apartar de su memoria, sintiéndose extraña por saber de qué manera había descubierto al hombre que amaba. Con su caminar seguro, casi felino. Con la perfección de sus formas. Cuán afortunada se sintió por formar parte de esa libertad tan suya que se la entregaba toda a ella. El alma de Albert seguía siendo libre a pesar de los convencionalismos a los que la familia, el honor y el apellido lo estaban sumiendo. No era justo apresar una vida como la suya…

Él había estado de pie con su mirada hacia el ventanal, como si hubiese oído o visto algo fuera, había caminado hacia allá sin cubrirse, y trató de observar si acaso había algo extraño, pero no había pasado nada y después volteó hacia ella. Aunque Candy no alcanzaba a notar si la observaba porque la luz de la luna ya no le iluminaba desde ese ángulo la cara, ella sentía en su cuerpo que él lo hacía, la miraba y mucho más cuando ella se quiso poner de pie, abrazándose a si misma debido al frío, y después queriendo recoger sus bragas. Se acercó para ayudarle a vestirse mientras ella se turbaba nuevamente.

- Eres hermosa. No sé cómo haré para mantenerme sin tocarte hasta el día que nos casemos, Candy. Pero el profundo amor que te tengo deberá darme fuerzas cada día para que nada ni nadie nos juzgue. –le había dicho.

- ¿Cómo será eso, Albert? La tía abuela se va a oponer a lo que hay entre nosotros, también está el asunto legal entre tú y yo..

- George sale mañana a América.. él se encargará de agilizar el asunto legal entre nosotros, yo mismo le diré antes de que zarpe en la mañana. Y también le avisaré a mi tía y sabrá que es una decisión que no está sujeta a discusiones. Desde que asumí el cargo de jefe familiar ella sabe que no puede interponerse a mis deseos. Puede que sea mayor, que haya sido matrona muchos años y que yo haya dependido de ella toda mi vida, pero precisamente ella me enseñó que mi lugar era un lugar de privilegio y no solo de responsabilidad.

- ¿Por eso no se resistió a que tú me adoptaras? ¿No habría podido oponerse?

- Pequeña, quizá para ti sea difícil entender el sistema por el cual se rige esta familia, pero así ha sido por demasiadas generaciones. Casi se ha perdido el antecedente de tiempo desde que eso ha pasado, pero mi tía es una mujer de tradiciones muy arraigadas y aunque yo venga a ser mucho más flexible en algunas cosas, también sé que la familia seguirá cumpliendo cada una de las normas que les estipule. Una de ellas fue ampararte bajo el cobijo de mi apellido. Nada que hubiera querido hacer lo habría evitado.

- Ella va a querer una fiesta rimbombante..

- No te merecerías menos.

- ¿Aunque eso signifique que tardemos en casarnos? Una boda del estilo al que ella tan orgullosamente planeaba para mí con Neil iba a estar pactada en a lo menos seis meses después de la fecha del compromiso.

- No sé si podría esperar tanto.. – y la cubrió por la espalda con pecho, sus brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura y respiró el aroma de su cabello, haciendo una pausa.- creo que he esperado una eternidad.. –y la giró para que estuviera frente a él- …pero por ti soy capaz de todo. –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

La piel de Albert se erizó, así que le dio un beso suave en los labios a Candy y después se dispuso a ponerse la ropa. Todavía se notaba cómodo con su desnudez, pero seguro que ya sentía el frío penetrar en su piel. Vio sus fuertes muslos entrar en los pantalones y cerró los ojos hasta que se sintió segura de que ya se los había abrochado. Él la miraba entre fascinado y divertido. Parecía que ella volvía a sentirse apenada por verlo, pero no le dijo nada. Se puso la camisa y recogió los interiores del suelo, los calcetines y dio con los zapatos. Los abrigos fueron lo último que ambos levantaron.

- Ésta noche va a quedar tan impresa no solo en mi memoria, sino en mi alma y en mi piel, que espero no claudicar en el intento de darte el lugar que te mereces. Cómo quisiera desde hoy amanecer juntos cada mañana.. velar por tus sueños cada noche. Me harás falta, pero vamos a acelerar esto de algún modo, aunque tenga que movilizar a toda la familia, a los contactos del consejo y a las influencias que tengo en Estados Unidos.. eres mía y yo quiero que el mundo entero sepa que eres la razón de mi felicidad.

Y la abrazó, anidándola en su pecho.

- Te amo Candy.. –le dijo casi en un suspiro y ella sintió paz.

Y esa noche, al dejarla Albert a la puerta de su habitación, no pudo menos que sentir un enorme vacío. Necesitaba el calor de su abrazo, la embriaguez de su aroma. Quizá por eso le fue casi imposible bañarse sin tener presente cómo había recibido cada caricia de sus manos y cada beso.

El sueño la venció pasadas de las dos de la mañana. Ni siquiera durante sus sueños Albert estuvo ausente y antes de abrir los ojos murmuró su nombre en un muy leve susurro. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida al lado de él de ahora en adelante?

Lo que pasó inmediatamente después de eso fue percibir un aroma que conocía muy bien. La habitación olía a él, así que abrió los ojos pensando que quizá él se encontraba ahí, pero no fue así. En su lugar estaba una rosa por un lado de su almohada. ¿Dónde conseguiría una rosa en esa época del año? Y junto a ella una nota que se apresuró a abrir.

"Ha sido maravilloso escabullirme unos momentos solo para verte dormir, no he podido resistirme a ello. Me he topado a George en el pasillo y le he dado las instrucciones sobre lo que hablamos, pero me será imposible desayunar contigo, tengo muchas visitas que hacer de las que dependerá que todo pueda resolverse, deséame suerte. Te amo, tuyo de todas las formas posibles: Albert." Y después en un leve apartado a modo de post data "Si piensas ir al hospital, te ruego que esperes por mí porque son mis intenciones ir a mediodía para ver a mi cuñado, me gustaría que fuésemos juntos. Yo paso por ti antes de la una de la tarde."

Candy sonrió. De alguna manera sintió que iba a procurar que sus apariciones públicas siempre fueran a su lado, y eso le trajo recuerdos sobre lo que le preguntó el día anterior: ¿Se había sentido amenazado por Archie o por Alexander, o quizá por ambos?

Todo se imaginaba menos un Albert celoso y eso le hizo sentirse halagada, pero de igual modo recordó a la rubia que había producido sus celos, entonces eso le desagradó. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué papel desempeñaba en su vida?

Sabiendo que no debía preocuparse demasiado por ello se dispuso a levantarse, a vestirse y a arreglarse el cabello. Una de las mucamas le ayudó a arreglarse el corsé y también a terminar de acomodar los rizos que se rebelaban a quedarse sujetos al peinado. Por boca de ella supo que Evelyn se había ido nuevamente al hospital antes de las ocho de la mañana y que Archie había llegado cuarenta minutos después solamente para encerrarse en su habitación. "Otra vez desayunaré sola" pensó. Pero también sabía que era costumbre desayunar antes de las ocho y que ella no se había levantado lo suficientemente temprano como para encontrarse a alguien en el desayuno si es que alguno se hubiera dignado a hacerlo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba aparte de esperar a Albert hasta el mediodía era pasearse por la casa o los jardines. Quería ver la arboleda que se vislumbraba desde el balcón de su recamara y saber qué tipo de arboles frutales había entre ellos.

Seguía siendo extraño que no hubiese ningún tipo de mascota, sabiendo lo apegado que Albert siempre había estado a los animales, pero seguramente muchas cosas en él habían cambiado. Se preguntaba qué tanto.

Antes de que diesen las doce del mediodía ya se había paseado por toda el área externa. Saludó a varios empleados y se quedó sentada en una de las bancas del jardín. El lugar era asombroso. Parecía estar fuera de Londres, como si estuviese en alguna campiña apartada del bullicio. Lo único faltante era la tranquilidad de un lago, pero sabía que aunque el lugar era muy amplio, un lago artificial no iba a ser igual a aquellos que durante toda su vida había admirado. Era preferible que fuese así.

Estaba cavilando en ello cuando la figura de Archie se plantó por un lado de ella. Candy ni siquiera había advertido sus pasos antes de llegar.

- Buen día –la saludó con afecto – ¿Ya estás bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Anoche llorabas.

- Albert quería que me regresara a Chicago. –dijo simplemente.- Yo no me pienso ir de aquí.

Archie dejó escapar un suspiro de modo inevitable y se dispuso a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, gatita? Desde que nos vimos en Chicago he advertido que has cambiado mucho, que estás triste. Al inicio creí que Terry era el motivo de tu desaliento, pero siento que no son las cosas de ese modo. Yo he mantenido cierta distancia porque creí que era lo mejor, pero mientras más tiempo pasa me doy cuenta de que quizá eso fue un error.

Candy lo observó. Se sentía incapaz de revelarle sus sentimientos por Albert. Era algo de lo que no había hablado con él y no estaba segura de que supiera de qué modo debía hacerlo.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿Siquiera si sufres aún por Grandchester?

- Terry siempre será importante en mi vida, Archie, pero hace mucho que dejé de sufrir por él. La vida tuvo a bien distanciarnos y creo que al final debemos ser felices separadamente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué intuyo que tú no lo eres?

- He sufrido mucho.. pero tengo esperanzas, solo que venir a Londres representaba muchas luchas internas. No he podido aclarar todo con Albert, pero le he dicho algunas cosas y sé que todo se aclarará de un momento a otro.

- Gatita, no sé si cuando den de alta a mi padre nos quedemos en este lugar. –dijo con pesar- Anoche tuve un altercado con Albert y no sé que disponga de nosotros, pero sus intenciones eran que nos marchemos antes del fin de semana. Yo tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí.

- Archie!

- Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de mi tío, no puedo negar que tiene algo de razón. La mayoría de nuestros parientes emigraron a Canadá o a Estados Unidos cuando la guerra no dio luces de terminar al pasar el año de iniciado el conflicto. Las propiedades quedaron a manos de empleados y son pocos familiares los que prefirieron quedarse ya sea en Escocia como en Inglaterra. Algunos se enlistaron al igual que Stear y ya murieron. La tía abuela se mostró muy abatida al saber todas estas cosas y sé que la función de Albert es velar por todo lo que tenga que ver con el legado de los Andley. Él no querrá irse hasta que sepa que todo está en orden, pero, tú no tienes que estar aquí. Tu lugar debe ser en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa en Chicago o en Lakewood si así prefieres. Siempre te vamos a amparar aunque tú no estés de acuerdo en recibir ayuda de nadie.

- Yo no me puedo separar de Albert, Archie. No solo le debo mi vida.. –y agachó su rostro unos momentos, buscando las palabras que pudieran definir su apego a Albert sin revelar la profundidad de sus sentimientos- Yo prometí compartir todo con él, alegrías y tristezas. Estar siempre en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Imaginas lo que será saber que hay un océano de por medio y que se encuentra a tantas millas de distancia durante esta guerra? No saber si vive o muere me va a dejar en la desolación absoluta.

- ¿Tanto lo quieres?

Archie no necesitó una respuesta al ver la expresión en la cara de Candy. Ella parecía debatirse entre confiar y callar algo, al no encontrar qué decir solamente logró agachar la mirada. Entonces él se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano con ternura.

- Espero que Albert se dé cuenta de la profundidad de tu afecto.. y que te haga feliz. –y se puso de pie, soltándola enseguida.

Era amargo darse cuenta de que una vez más el corazón de Candy estaba siendo ocupado por el amor hacia otro hombre que no fuera él. Aunque Candy no le había dicho nada, en su interior sabía que si alguna vez ella albergaba el amor a alguien más tendría que ser por alguien que admirara y ella admiraba a Albert profusamente. Le debía demasiado y aunque la gratitud en muchas ocasiones no daba lugar al amor, seguramente en Candy si. Lo decía su tristeza en el viaje. Lo decía sus lagrimas en el hospital y en ese momento lo decía su determinación a no dejarlo solo, el conocido sufrimiento que le causaría estar lejos de él. Debía amarlo demasiado.

- Creo que será mejor que entre a la casa. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- Quizá solo un momento. –contestó al fin. Él asintió, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Parecía que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, así que no debatió el que la dejara sola, pero mientras él caminaba hacia la casa ella lo llamó – Archie.. –y él volteó- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí.

Archie tragó saliva y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Es lo que me corresponde.. ¿recuerdas que soy tu paladín? –y dicho esto se giró de nuevo y se encaminó sin voltear atrás, dirigiéndose a la casa.

* * *

Albert sostenía en su mano el diario de manera temblorosa. Se había entrevistado con algunos funcionarios en espera de que fuera recibido por el Ministro de Defensa, pero aunque había sido bien recibido, el funcionario en cuestión se encontraba en otro lugar de Londres. Lo siguiente que trató fue llegar a la oficina. Pidió un café y se sentó en el escritorio para poner en orden sus pensamientos sobre todo aquello que iba a necesitar hacer. Requería que el asunto se resolviera lo más pronto posible.

Ya que sus sentimientos por Candy eran correspondidos, no tenía grandes motivos para hacer que su permanencia en Londres fuera forzada. Iba a insistir con lo de sus amigos, iba a seguir buscando que sus inversiones no decayeran, pero quería tener la libertad de viajar sin sentirse intimidado por nada. Quería hablar con la tía personalmente, quería definir todo lo que tuviera que ver con su boda. Pensando en eso había esbozado una sonrisa. Le llenaba de esperanza pensar que pronto podría casarse con ella.

Todavía tenía presente cada momento compartido la noche anterior y la forma apasionada en la que ella había respondido, pero más que nada el saber que estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de ponerse al día con los asuntos de la oficina, con el papeleo que habían tratado de arreglar George y él un día antes y al final cogió el diario para saber algunas novedades que pudieran haber escrito.

Justo al abrirlo, en la tercera página, apareció el apellido rimbombante que había sido el motivo de muchos de sus pesares: Grandchester.

El duque y su familia habían partido en un barco con rumbo a Inglaterra desde Escocia. El barco había naufragado supuestamente debido a un asunto mecánico (aunque después del hundimiento del Lusitania en mayo pasado frente a las costas de Irlanda, todo podía haber pasado).

Más de la mitad de los pasajeros habían fallecido, entre ellos los hijos del duque, los cuales eran unos jovencitos y la esposa estaba delicada en un hospital. La noticia lo dejó mucho más que sorprendido. El duque no tenía a nadie más para ceder sus derechos nobiliarios que a Terry y quizá eso iba a cambiar muchas cosas en la vida de su amigo, pero lo que lo dejaba más que intranquilo era que si su padre se encontraba en Londres, Terry en algún momento iba a hacer acto de presencia tan siquiera para presentarle sus respetos. ¿Qué haría Candy cuando supiera que esa era una posibilidad?

No podía decir que Candy albergara aún sentimientos por Terry, pero Albert sí tenía presente la forma en que lo había hecho desistir de sus intenciones de buscar a Candy cuando ella todavía lo amaba. Sus añejos temores lo albergaron nuevamente. Volvieron los reclamos internos, el sentimiento de culpa. Se sintió de alguna forma devastado, pero sabía que debía enfrentar esos demonios con toda honestidad. Lo único que le daba algo de paz era saber que el amor de Candy por él era (y debía ser) profundo. Ese amor debía darle la fuerza para afrontar todo lo que se avecinara.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del océano, un joven estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el barco en el que había zarpado se dirigía con rapidez a Inglaterra. Había recibido el telegrama de su padre anunciando una desgracia y la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. No había demasiados detalles, pero suponía que el asunto era muy serio. Nunca su padre había rogado a Terry por su presencia, así que, aprovechando un descanso de la obra que ya no estaba siendo presentada en gira por el país, solicitó permiso para viajar por, a lo menos, tres semanas.

La solicitud no le agradó al empresario, pero sabía que el regreso de Terry había sido no solo elogiado, sino que representaba muchas ganancias. Lo supliría un actor de la compañía mientras tanto en los ensayos, y esperaban que la obra no decayera mucho de su éxito la primera semana que estuviera de nuevo en cartelera. Quizá debían esperarlo, pero Terry Graham no era precisamente alguien muy confiable, ya les había dejado una obra a mitad de las representaciones y su regreso había sido algo accidentado, pero tenían esperanza de que se hubiera enseriado. Tenía un contrato que debía cumplir y ya no se iba a ir tan fácilmente como la vez anterior… por lo menos tenían esperanza de que así fuera.

* * *

Ok. Como lo dije, alguien iba a aparecer en la historia y ese alguien tenía que ser Terry, pero no va a ser el único, así que suban las apuestas, que aquí todo puede pasar.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, por seguirla comentando, por hacerla de sus favoritas y seguirla en cada actualización.

El capítulo 19 fue demasiado para mí, porque quería reflejar el lado emocional de esa entrega mucho más que el lado físico (lamento si decepcioné a alguna), pero creo que no podía ser de otro modo. Hablamos de dos almas enamoradas que necesitaban compenetrarse, ya después veremos si les gusta la expresión física de esa entrega o de las que falten (risas traviesas), pero por ahora, nos tenemos que enfocar en aspectos que hacen falta, por ejemplo: la presencia de la rubia que tanto molesta a Candy, los hermanos que andan tras de Candy y Archie (¿o creen que los he olvidado?) y desde luego las intenciones de Alexander, que a final de cuentas comparte la pasión por la medicina igual que ella, pero sobre todo qué es lo que va a pasar con Terry en Londres y si acaso se encontrará a Candy.

Suspiro y vuelvo a suspirar por el amor de Candy y Albert, pero en algún momento tendrán algunos contratiempos. No quiero que sufran mucho. La verdad, ya bastante fue hacerlo llorar a él dos veces y a Candy desde que inició la historia, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Si en el anime también era una llorona.. mi ternura infinita para ella.

Gracias por sus reviews.. no importa si me dejan miles de un mismo capitulo, yo también lo hago con las historias que me han gustado.

En esta ocasión, gracias por sus reviews a**: Maria1972, Yuukychab, CandyFan72, ara, Florcita, Maxima, Melisa Andrew, Clau Ardley, Erika de Andrew, comolasaguilas40 **y **Magnolia A.**

Y a todos los que la leen de forma anónima, a quienes les invito a que me compartan sus opiniones.

Besos desde México, con amor:

_***AnaEdith***_


	21. Chapter 21

Una melena rubia se movía con el viento de la mañana. Había tratado de ser dura e inflexible, pero una parte de si misma estaba sintiéndose débil. La parte del recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido. Había conocido a William en un café hacía cuatro años, él parecía amar esa costumbre occidental tan arraigada en los americanos de tomar café como en los ingleses era el consumir su tradicional té por las tardes. Lo miraba tan a menudo que luego de un tiempo se había vuelto una costumbre. A veces iba solo, otras era acompañado por un joven de mas o menos su edad de cabello lacio color café que sí era mucho más audaz que él.

El joven en cuestión la abordó un día que no había una mesa disponible para ella, invitándola a la mesa donde ellos estaban conversando. Pensó rehusarse pero al ver los ojos azules del atractivo joven rubio, no se pudo resistir. La platica fue amena, divertida incluso. Ella les había agradado a ambos, así que sabía que después de ese día cada vez que fuesen a ese lugar a lo menos se saludarían de modo cordial. El rubio se llamaba William, el otro se llamaba Roberth, habían sido compañeros del colegio.

Se hizo costumbre sentarse cerca, pero la mayoría de las veces compartían la mesa los tres comenzando a hacerse buenos amigos. Lo que en un inicio fue una amistad se fue tornando en un cariño. William era guapo, joven, educado.. no parecía tener gran interés en ella pero un día atrajo su atención con la cosa más sencilla del mundo: una luciérnaga había entrado a su cuarto y la imagen de tal insecto sobrevolando su habitación la dejó por un buen rato extasiada. Solo comentarlo de modo natural había producido un efecto en él. Al parecer le dio risa saber que ella, que siempre fue tan delicada, podía soportar la intromisión de un insecto en su habitación sin salir corriendo despavorida. Esa fue la primera vez que pudo darse cuenta de que la miró a los ojos de un modo distinto. Y él tenía unos ojos muy hermosos. Quedó prendida de ellos desde que lo conoció.

A partir de entonces sus charlas fueron mucho más frecuentes, en muchas de ellas Roberth no estuvo presente. Supo que William tenía apego por los animales, pero que no estudiaría veterinaria, él tenía un destino que cumplir aunque nunca dijo cual sería, lo que sí era que no era pobre aunque trabajase en el zoológico, parecía que su apego por los animales era el único motivo de estar en ese lugar.

Las charlas fueron haciéndose mucho más intimas. Había poco a poco bajado sus defensas delante de ella. Le había contado que su familia tenía su residencia en América, pero que de momento sus sobrinos estudiaban en Londres y su tía estaba al cuidado de ellos; que era huérfano y que su única hermana era casi una extraña para él. Ella se sintió apesadumbrada con semejante conocimiento. Deseaba que él supiera que realmente era importante para ella. Un día ella le tomó la mano y él levantó su cara para verla en evidente desconcierto. "Te quiero" le dijo ella, él solo guardó silencio.

Cómo hubiera querido que él hubiese reaccionado de algún modo en lugar de quedarse callado. Quizá amaba a alguien más y ella no lo sabía, pero aún así prefirió ser constante en su manifestación de afecto. William parecía tan necesitado de cariño, traía demasiada soledad a cuestas. Ella deseaba que fuera importante en su vida, pero él no manifestaba nada.. en un arranque desesperado pensó que debía hacer algo aunque eso significara darle celos para saber si realmente él estaba interesado en ella.

El asunto con Roberth había sido algo que comenzó sin un interés oculto por parte de ella que el que no fuera pedirle ayuda. Él era joven, gallardo, adinerado. Parecía que su amistad con Albert era la única que realmente parecía trascender en su vida. Aparte de todo era muy inteligente. Con lo que no contaba era con que Roberth estaba enamorado de ella, o mínimamente encaprichado.

Un día quedaron de verse en la habitación de él para planear una estrategia, pero esa estrategia nunca sería llevada a cabo. Roberth se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola de un modo apasionado. Meredith en un inicio se sintió incapaz de reaccionar. Ya cuando quiso no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo. No podía gritar, no podía negarse, todo mundo se daría cuenta de su vergüenza, de su deshonra. La puerta se abrió y apareció él. Sus ojos miraban incrédulos la escena. Estaba ella desnuda en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Se sentía sucia y llena de turbación. William la empezó a mirar como si estuviese asqueado. Se dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta, dejándolos a solas. Roberth entonces cayó en cuenta de su infamia y ella se puso a llorar.

Cuando lo vio nuevamente se sentía llena de vergüenza, pero él necesitaba saber que lo amaba a pesar de todo, que no había sido su culpa, ella lo necesitaba, quizá él entendiera. Pero William no quiso escuchar ni media palabra, casi la sacó a empujones de la casa. Si tan solo Robeth hubiera reparado su falta, entonces ella no habría dicho con despecho que había cantidades de hombres que darían todo por ella. Entonces él intuyó que estaba con Roberth por su dinero y la despreció de un modo más amplio.

Cuánto había dolido su desprecio. Ya no se atrevió a decir que lo que había pasado había sido sin su consentimiento y prefirió que pensara que era algo que ella había preferido. Era mejor decir que era fuerte para tomar sus decisiones a que fuese tomada por débil y que todos se burlaran de ella. Y siendo honestos, ya no se sentía digna del afecto de ningún hombre así que soportó que Roberth siguiera en su vida a pesar de odiarlo sobremanera; pero cuatro años después, tras solamente decepciones y desamor, supo que William estaba otra vez en Londres y lo buscó.

Ella nunca se había olvidado de él. Le lloró, le rogó, pero él se negaba a escucharla. Supo lo de su cuñado y también se presentó en el hospital, pero William no cedía. Ella nunca se quiso dar por vencida, pero sus últimas palabras la hirieron de tal modo que salió del hospital hecha no solo un mar de lágrimas, sino enfurecida enormemente por permitirle pisotearla de ese modo. Lo aborreció, pero a solo un día sin verlo, ya lo extrañaba demasiado. Así que iba a tragarse su orgullo, iba a buscarlo nuevamente. William Andley era el único hombre que ella había amado y no iba a permitir que se le escapase de las manos nuevamente.

* * *

- Es una joven encantadora.. tendrías que haberla escuchado hablar.

- Quien lo diría Alex.. primera vez que te noto tan interesado por una mujer! –rió socarronamente el médico, todavía enfundado en su bata blanca.- Así que, ¿por eso has venido hoy? ¿Crees que la encuentres? Ya es tarde, si ella se quedó toda la noche, es seguro que ya se fue a su casa a descansar.

- No se quedó. Su primo hizo guardia toda la noche y en la mañana Evelyn vino a reemplazarlo. Los únicos que quedan en esa familia por venir son ella y el sr. Andley. Me lo dijo Geraldine.

- Entonces ¿es por eso que no buscas a su cardiólogo todavía? ¿Le estás dando tiempo? –preguntó incrédulo.

- Oswald, le dijo que la va a mandar a América pronto.. la única oportunidad real de hablar con ella la tengo aquí en el hospital. Recuerda que Bruce se hospedaba en un hotel, ella seguro se hospeda con Andley. No tendré motivos para verla en otro momento. Si yo supiera que existe otra manera de verla, ya habría dado de alta a Bruce, pero tengo esperanza de que aparezca antes de que eso pase.

- ¿Y si no viene sola?

- Anoche vino sola. Si la dejaron venir sola a casi el anochecer, ¿no crees que la dejarán venir sola de día?

- Es que no entiendo.. ¿acaso no le dijiste que ibas a ir a verla en tu posición de médico después de su desmayo? Aprovecha eso!

- Es que no entiendes! –le repelió exasperándose- Ayer vino sonrosada y con buen semblante, parecía diosa! Si me presento en su casa con ese pretexto, desde luego que no me lo van a creer!

- Que complicada tu situación entonces… esperemos que el cardiólogo no tenga a bien pasearse por los pasillos y dar de alta a tu paciente antes de que te des cuenta.-y soltó una risilla que Alexander no vio con buenos ojos.

- No puede pasar por encima de mí. –farfulló casi para sus adentros, masajeando con la mano izquierda su mentón de modo exasperado, para luego pasar esa misma mano por sus cabellos.

- Pero si tu amigo sabe que ya no es necesario que esté aquí, no va a necesitar su hoja de salida. -y diciendo esto, se inclinó hacia adelante.- Su esposa puede ir con el coordinador o hasta con el director de manera inmediata.

- Evelyn me respeta demasiado como para hacer una cosa así.. Saben que iré hoy, ella me va a esperar. Lo sé.

- Honestamente no entiendo… si sabes que esa muchacha se irá a América, ¿qué más da que se vaya hoy a que se vaya mañana o el sábado? ..unos días que la tengas para conversar con ella no van a ser ninguna diferencia.

- Necesito saber que lo que ella me ha perturbado no es algo de un momento y nada más. Necesito verla y si en alguna manera no es inmune a mí, pues propiciaré lo que sea necesario para que se quede. Estoy tan sorprendido de mí mismo por sentirme así. Parezco muchacho. Es como si nunca me hubiera topado con una mujer y estuviera tanteando terreno inhóspito. Pero siento que esa muchacha me gusta, Oswald. Y que me gusta mucho.

- Pues espero por tu bien que no le seas indiferente, no sea que su.. ¿qué es de ella? ¿tío?.. bien que su familiar te ponga las cosas muy difíciles.

- Espero que no, pero el que me preocupa es Archivald. Le manifestó a ella un afecto desmedido.. casi puedo decir que tuvo celos y por eso se comportó así. Si ellos son algo..

- Pero son primos!

- Pero no sabemos en qué grado. Ella dijo que no era hija de la hermana de Evelyn, quizá fuese hija de algún otro pariente. Andley es demasiado joven para pensar que sea su padre.

- Estás como desposeído, ¿no es así? Ya no le des vueltas al asunto, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. Vamos, te invito un café.

- ¿Café, tú? –se sorprendió. Su amigo le dio una sonrisa.

- Después de dos años viéndote tomar café todas las mañanas, he adquirido el gusto. Lo único que me parece demasiado fuerte en el desayuno, lo prefiero ya mucho después, casi como preludio a la hora de la comida.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Sería estar fuera del hospital..

- Nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera y así te darás cuenta del momento de que llegue y podrás charlar con ella todo el camino. Vamos, hombre! Es una buena idea! –y levantándose se acercó a él para palmearle la espalda- Anda, servirá para tomar un refrigerio y dejarás de sentirte tan ansioso.

- Está bien. –aceptó Alexander. La idea de su amigo no estaba mal después de todo.

* * *

Ella estaba en el jardín. Su mirada serena veía tranquilamente como la brisa hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles, los arbustos tenían todavía el verdor de algunas hojas. El otoño de Londres, tan lluvioso como era, también le había regalado lo que habían sido tres días de solamente nubarrones. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo de llover, se contradecía a si mismo para que le reflejara que su época de sufrir amargamente por ella se había terminado.

Ella era para él como el rayo de sol que impedía a su corazón sentirse apesadumbrado, tal como se había sentido días y meses atrás. Caminaba hacia ella sintiendo el corazón latir más acelerado que antes, cuando aparcaba su coche fuera de la entrada a la casona sintiendo todavía un maremoto de emociones y contradicciones también. ¿Podría atreverse a confesarle lo que había hecho? No se sentía muy capaz ya en ese momento. Pero lo haría. Cierto era que lo haría y que eso sería pronto.

El sonido de cómo las hojas crujían debajo de sus zapatos quiso que ella fuese sacada de su contemplación. Volteó para ver el causante de ese ruido y lo encontró.

¿Habría podido describir cabalmente la felicidad reflejada en su carita, la forma en que sus ojos se abrían y delataban un brillo de dicha? No había manera de describir la emoción que percibió en ella. Su sonrisa, su forma arrebatada de ponerse de pie y correr a su encuentro. Sin siquiera mediar palabra, estaba echándose a sus brazos y él la recibía sintiendo que su corazón adquiría la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Pequeña princesa, ¿cómo con tu tierna sonrisa eras capaz de hacer el mundo diferente para él? La estrechó cerrando sus brazos en su espalda mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura. No importó en ese momento si había algún criado, algún mozo que pudiera advertir la intimidad de ese abrazo. La había extrañado tanto, la necesitaba cerca. Ya no hubiera podido mandarla lejos porque su ausencia le resultaría en un dolor agónico peor que el que había sufrido antes. Era el hecho de saber que era suya, que necesitaba todo de ella, aún la percepción de ese aroma que siempre lo había cautivado.

- Te he extrañado tanto – la escuchó decir.

- Y yo a ti.. parece que han sido semanas y solamente han sido pocas horas. –le contestó él, mientras jugaba con las mechas del peinado que le caían sobre la nuca, provocando un estremecimiento en ella, ante lo cual se detuvo. Necesitaba que las cosas se mantuvieran en control.

- ¿Qué has hecho todo el día? –le preguntó con ternura.

- Solamente pasear por los jardines, fui a caminar por la arboleda. –y se separó un poco para verlo a la cara- ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna mascota en casa? No he visto ni siquiera una ardilla merodeando por allí.

Él se sonrió. Fascinado de la expresión de contradicción que tenía su amada rubia.

- La casona estaba abandonada y yo he venido solo con George, ¿no lo recuerdas? Lo único que había dentro de la propiedad eran ratas, no creo que sean mascotas que aprecies.

- Pero a ti te gusta no solo la naturaleza, amas los perros, los caballos, aún tengo presente como querías a Puppet.

- Sigo sintiendo lo mismo, pero Puppet necesitaba libertad. ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo? La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la oficina y si no era así me encerraba en la habitación. Lo más que hacía era ir a cabalgar al club muy de mañana, los guardias siempre me dejaban entrar para no tener que estar ahí cuando llegara alguno de los socios, pero hasta eso era interrumpido por la lluvia. El otoño tiene esa particularidad, llueve mucho.

- Pues no ha llovido ni una sola vez desde que estoy aquí.

- Ha sido insólito.. pero agradable. Creo que todo cambia cuando haces acto de presencia. –y le dio un suave beso en la frente, ella se perdió en la mirada de él cuando Albert agachó su cara y supo que la iba a besar.

Ese beso suave, contenido, pero lleno de ternura. Esas manos fuertes que estrechaban su cuerpo pero que al mismo tiempo la trataban con suavidad. Esa maraña de sensaciones que despertaban y que ambos trataban de dominar, pero qué difícil era. Para ella, porque todo era nuevo y tenía tan presente cada detalle de la noche anterior. Para él, porque su naturaleza apasionada era mucho más difícil de contener. De un beso suave y dulce a un beso más demandante y apasionado. Albert en un momento tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para apartarse de sus labios. Esa boca suave, tibia y dulce que lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Candy… -apenas pudo musitar con voz ronca y trató de aclararse la voz- Tenemos que irnos…

Candy para entonces, ya estaba ruborizada, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada levemente, el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho. Era algo nuevo todo lo que había experimentado, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía, a sus besos, a la certeza de lo compartido, a sentirse mujer con solo tenerlo cerca. Todo era abrumadoramente nuevo y complicado de asimilar, pero se sentía dichosa. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para verlo y asentir dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Se separó de él y regresó a la banca por el abrigo que había dejado junto a ella cuando estaba sentada, y marcharon de camino al exterior, rodeando la casona y pasando del área donde Albert solía guardar el coche.

- Afuera está el cochero. Será como anoche, tú en un carruaje y yo en el coche. Y quiero invitarte a comer primero, ¿Está bien?

Candy no pudo ocultar la mirada levemente lastimosa al pensar que iban a estar separados esos minutos, pero teniendo presente que iba a llevarla a un lugar público para estar juntos un tiempo tan sagrado como era el de la comida, le hizo sentirse mejor.

Había querido comer con él de un modo distinto a como lo hizo la primera noche, cuando George trató por todos los medios de hacer el tiempo más ameno, aunque, si era honesta, las mejores comidas las vivió en el Magnolia y.. la mejor había sido frente a un lago, cuando compartieron un simple sándwich. Ese día se habían prometido compartir todo y esa certeza había inundado su corazón de felicidad.

Chicas, hasta aquí por el momento, no se olviden de darme sus impresiones. ¿Con que Meredith no es la arpía interesada que pensábamos? Pues tampoco será una blanca paloma, pero habrá falta ver de qué manera se va a acercar a Albert.

Y ni que decir de Alexander, que ya tiene plan armado. Pero mis rubios están tranquilos. Dejémoslos esta noche de disfrutar su compañía y pasar un tiempo juntos lleno de complicidad.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews: **Paloma, Maxima, Friditas, ****Erika de Andrew, Melisa Andrew, Clau Ardley, Viviana Karenina, Blackcat2010, Magnolia A, Maryel Tonks.** A todas por sus palabras, por esperar cada capítulo y darme sus impresiones. Esa es la paga de quien escribe, el que ustedes lo disfruten y comenten. Y a todos los que la leen de forma anónima, a quienes les invito a que me compartan sus opiniones.

**Pero, en especial, hay una amiga que he encontrado en el mundo de FF que me ha hecho el honor de brindarme su amistad, su confianza, su tiempo y entre todas esas cosas sus palabras de aliento. Hoy he leído un capítulo de su fic el cual me ha dado el honor de dedicarme. No merezco tanto, pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón CandyFan72, Gracias por tu amistad. **

Y, a todas mis amigas de fb también muchas gracias por agregarse a mi red social, por aceptar mis solicitudes y enviarme las suyas. Para todas mi perfil de fb es - **AnaEdith Fiction **-. A sus ordenes.

Besos desde México, con amor:

_***AnaEdith***_


End file.
